The Little Titan Café por pocketsizedtitan (traducción)
by UMonoceros
Summary: Sólo otro cliché UA en el que Eren trabaja como barista en la cafetería de su madre, que se especializa en el arte latte. Y luego está Levi, que no es exactamente el cliente típico, porque, bueno, es contundente y grosero (Eren supone que no es muy diferente de los clientes habituales) pero sobre todo, él sólo confunde pobre corazoncito homosexual de Eren.
1. Capitulo 1: latte moustache

Disclaimer: Este fic es una traducción del realizado en ingles por pocketsizedtitan, el cual esta originalmente subido a su Tumblr ( pocketsizedtitan . co . vu/) Su historia pertenece a ella quien me ha autorizado para traducirlo.

Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

Notas del traductor: He decidido dejar los nombres que corresponden al los tipos de café en inglés, puesto que en español pierden su gracia, no lo se, a mi personalmente me gustan mas así xD

* * *

Capitulo 1: latte moustache

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Levi

Eren miró el reloj. 22:20. No había mucho que hacer en el Little Titan Café. No le pregunten por qué se llama así. Su madre, la propietaria, pensó que sonaba lindo. Eren pensaba que sonaba extraño, pero a los clientes parecía gustarles lo suficiente para venir, ¿y quién era él para juzgar?. En una noche como esta, no había muchos clientes con excepción de algún estudiante universitario ocasional llegando a utilizar su conexión WI-FI gratuita. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaban abiertos hasta la medianoche la mayoría de las noches (con excepción los domingos) era el lugar perfecto para que los estudiantes vengan a trabajar en las tareas de última hora, los proyectos, o lo que sea.

Por desgracia para él, solía tocarle el turno de cierre. Siempre duermes en cualquier parte. Tus clases son hasta la tarde y bla, bla, bla. No era que Eren odiara el turno de cierre. El odiaba lo terriblemente aburrido que era. Los fines de semana eran por lo general los más concurridos por lo que esas noches pasaban rápido. ¿Pero entre semana? No tanto.

Jugueteó con su iPhone. 22:25. El fondo de pantalla era de él y sus dos amigos de la infancia, amontonados en una de las mesas en la misma cafetería. Mikasa miraba perpleja con su bigote latte mientras Eren y Armin reían. Sonrío ante el recuerdo, y abrió su teléfono para responder sus mensajes de texto.

Armin: No olvides que tienes un examen de matemáticas mañana.

Mierda. No es que fueran a la misma clase, Armin iba a una especie de College de Algebra, pero de alguna forma recordó que Eren tenía un examen. El que había olvidado. Mierda. Si, estaria muy jodido mañana. No es que fuera un estudiante que sacara 10. O un 9. Tal vez un lugar entre un 5 y un 7. ¿Quien necesita matemáticas de todos modos? No tenía nada que ver con su especialización.

Mikasa: Hola

Eren resoplo. Los mensajes contundentes de Mikasa nunca dejaron de divertirlo. En el momento en que terminó de responder eran las 22:29 con unos pocos segundos por cambiar de minuto. El tintineo de la puerta al abrirse arrastró la atención de Eren lejos de su teléfono. Es un paseo corto de la barra a la entrada, así que cuando el aire frío del invierno se precipitó en la tienda, Eren se estremeció en su posición en la registradora.

Volteo su cabeza del frío aire mientras saludaba al cliente con un "Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!" . Si el no estuviera por contrato obligado (y él sospechaba que de alguna manera su madres sabía que no siempre decía esas palabras a los clientes) no se molestaría en decir tal línea. Pero después de años de su madre inculcarle la frase en la cabeza, estaba prácticamente condicionado a vomitarla cada vez que oía el tintineo de la campana.

Siempre era obvio cuando un cliente era nuevo en su tienda. Por lo general, se detenían en la entrada mirando a su alrededor, como si esperaran ver algo extraño. Eren no los culpaba. Si entraban a un lugar llamado Little Titan Café, él probablemente esperaría encontrarse con algo extraño. Pero si este hombre era nuevo, o simplemente estaba buscando un lugar para sentarse, era difícil de decir. Su expresión se ajustó firmemente en lo que Eren solo podría describir como apatía. Sus rasgados ojos grises escaneaba la acogedora cafetería, observando a las dos mujeres que cotilleaban cerca de la ventana, el estudiante universitario que a lo lejos golpeaba furiosamente las teclas de su computadora portátil, y otro que luchaba para mantenerse despierto mientras leía un libro.

Había un montón de cosas en las que Eren Jaeger no creía. Él no creía en el despertar antes de las 11:00. Él no creía en la necesidad de desayuno. No creía en conducir bajo el límite de velocidad, porque era demasiado malditamente lento. No creía en la suerte -tienes que tomar lo que quieres, no esperar que te lo den-. No creía en no luchar. No creía en el fracaso (No vamos a mencionar el examen de matemáticas de mañana con el que no cumpliría, porque no creía en el correo tampoco) No creía en enfurecer a su mamá, porque le daba mucho miedo. No creía en el romance, o el amor a primera vista o en enamorarse locamente. El era un chico, duh, así que una mierda que le importaban cosas así de dulces.

Pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en el hombre con el rostro apático y pensó que tenía que tirar todas esas creencias a la basura. Bueno, tal vez no todas ellas. Solo la parte del amor a primera vista. Debido a que Eren estaba comenzando a ser un creyente. Y no importaba cuan cliché sonara. Había algo acerca de sus ojos. Algo sobre la inclinación descendente de sus labios, la parte de su flequillo que no era muy centrada. Algo en la forma de (a pesar de que era unos pocos centímetros más pequeño que Eren) sus hombros eran notablemente más amplios a través de la chaqueta de su traje; la forma en que su misma presencia sólo exigió atención y sí, tenía toda la de Eren.

No era ningún secreto para nadie que lo conociera que era gay. Muy, muy, MUY gay. Y su pequeño corazón gay revoloteó ante la visión del hombre, dio un vuelco apenas perceptible apretando la mandíbula, y se detuvo cuando esos ojos grises le llamaron. Pensó que su respiración se había detenido también, porque estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mareado y nervioso. O tal vez solo eran las mariposas en su estómago aleteando mientras el cliente caminaba hacia el. Sus manos apretaron su delantal verde, diciéndole a sus mariposas que se calmaran por la mierda, pero maldita sea Eren era un manojo de nervios porque este hombre bien parecido se acercaba y no podía ocultar una mierda.

Se recordó que el era el único que trabajaba allí cuando el hombre ocupó uno de los taburetes de la barra, dejando su bolso de cuero negro sobre la barra. El corazón de Eren martilleaba con fuerza en su garganta, o en sus oídos, podía incluso sentirlo en su estómago.¿Que demonios le pasaba? Todo lo que el hombre había hecho era estar de pie en la entrada, con la mirada fija, caminar, sentarse, y ahora estaba quitándose la chaqueta y si sus hombros se veían anchos en esa camisa de cuello blanco no lo noto porque habían algunos botones sueltos y había una clavícula, Eren tragó saliva. Su boca se sentía insoportablemente seca.

Se sentía ridículo y extraño y estaba seguro de que iba a acabar tirando algo.

— B-bienve- — Eren tuvo que aclararse la garganta. Su voz sonaba patética incluso a sus propios oídos. Respiro hondo obligándose a calmarse y tratar a ese hombre como a cualquier otra persona. Poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo — Bienvenido al Little Titan Café. ¿Esta es su primera vez aquí? —

— Si — Dijo doblando su chaqueta sobre el taburete vacío a su lado — ¿Por que se llama este lugar así? —

Eren se relajó ante la pregunta, sus temores poco a poco retirándose. — Mi madre pensó que el nombre causaría suficiente curiosidad en la gente como para entrar. Parece haber funcionado en usted ¿no es así? —

— Eso es cierto, ¿tu madre es propietaria de este lugar? —

Eren asintió. Ahora que estaban más cerca, era dolorosamente consciente del rubor en las mejillas del hombre, no hay duda que producto de caminar afuera en el frío. Estaba comenzando a desaparecer sin embargo. — ¿Hay algo que le puedo ofrecer? ¿O necesita usted tiempo para revisar el menú? —

— Solo voy a tomar un café latte — Dijo mientras abría su bolso y sacaba su computador portátil.

— Un café latte sale enseguida — Dijo Eren alejando las manos de su delantal. Si había algo que podía hacer, era tomar una orden de café latte. Un par de minutos más tarde, el estaba poniendo una taza de café latte recien hecho frente al atractivo cliente (bueno, no sabia su nombre, así que ¿de qué otra forma podía referirse Eren a el?) — Aquí tiene señor —

— Gracias — Le echo un vistazo a la etiqueta con su nombre en el delantal — Eren —Si su vista no se hubiese desviado hacia su café, ¿se habría dado cuenta la forma en la que el barista se sonrojo al oír su nombre? Ese rubor desapareció, por suerte, cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de la hoja que que Eren había diseñado con la leche en su café, su vergüenza se esfumó dando paso al orgullo. — ¿Tú hiciste esto? Impresionante —

Encogiéndose de hombros, sonrió con suficiencia — Oh, eso no es nada —

Considero inexpresivo por un momento las palabras de Eren — Tu sabes, cuando alguien te da un cumplido, debes fingir modestia y dar las gracias. Mocoso —

Eren rodó los ojos — Si bueno, si soy bueno en algo, ¿por qué molestarme en fingir que no lo soy? Sería estúpido. —

— Tal vez a la gente no le gustan las pequeñas mierdas arrogantes —

— ¡Hey! Que usted precisamente me llame pequeño —

La temperatura de la sala de repente descendió a bajo cero. Solo una advertencia: Eren tendía a decir las cosas mucho antes de pensar en ello. El supo que había tocado un tema bastante delicado cuando la expresión del hombre se ensombreció considerablemente — ¿Porque exactamente has dicho eso? —

— Um — La mirada de Eren revoloteo alrededor con nerviosismo, tratando de encontrar una distracción, con la esperanza de que un nuevo cliente entrara o tal vez uno de los clientes actuales podría empezar a tener un ataque al corazón. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía lo suficientemente mayor para tener uno, maldita sea. — Er. No hay ninguna razón—

Tuvo que morderse la réplica. Algo le decía que entre ellos dos, el hombre acabaría estrangulándolo. Lo que hizo a Eren cuestionar sus sentimientos anteriores, o cualquier cosa que hayan sido. ¿Un lapsus momentáneo en su cordura tal vez? Ahora estaba dándose cuenta de las tendencias violentas que, sin duda, se escondían bajo las capas de apatía. Eren estaba empezando a entrar en razón. No había tal cosa como el amor a primera vista, después de todo. Fue simplemente que supo apreciar la buena apariencia del hombre, la agradable visión de su cuerpo que seguramente había bajo ese traje, la forma en que la camisa rodeaba su cuello, la forma en la que podía ver la pálida carne de su clavícula.

Sus pensamientos estaban distraídos cuando el hombre cogió su taza, se la llevó a los labios y tomó un sorbo de su café. Y así como Eren predijo, un bigote de crema se quedo sobre sus labios.

No pudo evitarlo. Se cruzó de brazos y se rió.

El hombre se detuvo, con los ojos entrecerrados. — ¿De que mierda te ríes? —

— N-nada — Eren jadeo, aun con la risa predominando en su cara — Señor —

—Solo Levi—

Eren parpadeo —¿Eh?—

—Mi nombre—

—Oh — Eren parpadeo. Y otra vez. La sensación de nerviosismo regresó a su estómago. — Levi —

Hubo un destello en los ojos grises, una mirada que hizo que el estómago de Eren se quemara, pero burbujeo de nuevo a carcajadas cuando su mirada volvió al bigote. El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Levi fue positivamente feroz. — Tu me dirás lo que es tan malditamente divertido — Echó un vistazo a la pantalla oscura de su ordenador portátil, frunciendo el ceño frunciendo el ceño al ver su reflejo. Levi arrancó una servilleta del dispensador con un gruñido — Pedazo de mierda —

— Perdón..? — La sonrisa en el rostro de Eren no demostraba ni un poco de disculpa.

No hace falta decir que esa noche en el Little Titan Café era menos aburrida para un determinado barista.


	2. Capítulo 2: Tai Chi

Capítulo 2: Tai Chi

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Tai Chi

La ceja de Eren crispo. Si tuviera un dolar por cada vez que escuchaba aquello, al día de hoy, sería un millonario. —¿Que ha dicho?—

— Dije que quería un Tai Chi— La mujer morena de mediana edad le lanzó una mirada fulminante, como diciendo eres-sordo-o-algo-niño-tonto.

—¿Un té Chai? —

—¿He dicho un té Chai?— Le espetó.

—Se llama té Chai señora. No es un Tai Chi — Eren arrastro las palabras. Su tolerancia con los clientes estúpidos iba de cero a nada. Sinceramente, hacía preguntarse a veces porque su madre lo dejó trabajar en su tienda. Sabía cuan malo podía ser su temperamento.

—Solo has mi Tai Chi, caliente—

—¿De que tamaño le gustaría? ¿Titán Colosal, Titán Blindado, o Titán Bailarín?— Cuando lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada en blanco, Eren continuó.—Un Titán Colosal es un tamaño grande, Titán Blindado es tamaño medio, mientras que un Titán Bailarín es tamaño pequeño — Señaló una vitrina junto a la caja registradora que tenía los vasos de muestra, cada una con extraños dibujos de extraños monstruos que buscaban representar el tamaño de las copas. Sí, la dueña tenía una imaginación hiperactiva.

—Uno mediano. Dios, este lugar es tan raro— Dejó un billete de diez dólares al lado de la caja registradora . Ere miró inexpresivo tanto el dinero como sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas. El anotó su orden en silencio para luego extenderle el cambio. —Y que sea para llevar—

—Un Tai Chi sale enseguida— Bromeó, apartándose rodando los ojos.

La clienta resoplo, claramente indignada. — Este es un pésimo servicio al cliente ¿Que clase de empleado rueda los ojos a un cliente? ¿Quien en su sano juicio dejaría que alguien tan grosero trabajara aquí? ¿Dónde está tu gerente? Me gustaría tener unas palabras con él —

Los labios de Eren temblaron, mientras se esforzaban por mantener una cara seria, pero una sonrisa se extendió sin mucha batalla.— ¿No querrá decir "yo tendría palabras" * ?

Ella frunció el ceño y parpadeó, sorprendida —¿Que?—

Él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír mientras terminaba de hacer su bebida. No había manera de que esta mujer engreída miraría algo como Espartaco*. Eren le entregó el vaso de papel humeante. — Aquí tiene. Un Tai Chi.—

Cualquier idea de hablar con su gerente (no es que no hubiera nadie de guardia) fue arrebatada de la cabeza de la mujer mientras le arrebató el vaso de las manos de Eren, arañandole con las uñas el dorso de la mano mientras lo hacía. Con un resoplido, se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la tienda. Eren suspiró y se frotó la mano.

— Seria bueno que desinfectaras eso. O fueras a ver un médico. Ella podría tener rabia —

Eren volvió la cabeza hacia Levi. Estaba sentado en el mismo taburete como lo hizo hace dos noches, excepto que estaba vestido un poco más casual. Las mangas de la camisa de punto azul marino estaban enrolladas hasta los codos, la mirada de Eren persistente en sus antebrazos, señalando la línea débil de una vena y la forma en que los músculos se movían mientras escribía en su computadora portátil. Había algo acerca de esos brazos que realmente, realmente le gustaba. Eso le hizo preguntarse si Levi había tonificado bíceps debajo de las mangas.

—¿La gente puede tener rabia?—Preguntó Eren, alejando su mirada de los brazos de Levi y fruncir el ceño ante el rasguño rojo.

—Claro — El chasquido del teclado se detuvo, los ojos grises evaluaron a Eren —¿Sientes un picor o una sensación de hormigueo desde el rasguño?—

El ceño fruncido de Eren se profundizó — Bueno, ahora que lo dices... —

—¿Malestar?—

Se removió.

—¿Fiebre? —

Tal vez estaba empezando a sentir un poco de calor.

—Dolor de cabeza —

Eren tragó saliva. ¿Era un pequeño golpeteo que lo que sentía en la parte posterior de la cabeza?

— Ya que muestras síntomas. ¿eh? No te vas a salvar. Te vas a morir —

Eren chilló, con los ojos muy abiertos por el horror. — ¡No! —

Levi lo miró fijamente durante tres desconcertantes segundos. Volvió su atención a su computadora portátil. — Es una broma. Tardan semanas en aparecer los síntomas. No vas a morir. Aún —

—¿E-existe una cura? — Tenía que haber una cura, ¿no? Era el año 2013, por lo que tenía que haber una. ¿En qué clase de mundo vivían si no había una cura para la rabia? Eren levantó ambas manos y agarró a su pelo, el pánico lo congelo en su lugar.

Levi prácticamente podía sentir los ojos verdes implorandole. El podía extender esto un poco mas. Había algo gratamente divertido en hacerlo poner nervioso y retorcerse; su rostro mostró clara satisfacción cuando la cara de Eren se contorcionó de miedo. Sus dedos se demoraron un poco más sobre las teclas antes de entrelazarlas, colocando los codos sobre la barra y la barbilla en la parte posterior de sus manos, ocultando su sonrisa. Dejó que el barista sudara pesadamente, por unos momentos. Las manos de Eren se apartaron de su cabello, retorciendo su delantal, mientras cambiaba de apoyo de un pie al otro.

Levi hizo un ademán desdeñoso. —Solo bromeaba —

La nariz de Eren se arrugó por la confusión. Levi no quería preguntarle porque hacia eso, bueno, no estaba seguro de por qué. — ¿Estás bromeando acerca de broma? ¿O estás bromeando acerca de que tengo rabia? —

— La rabia se contrae a través de la saliva. Así que a menos que realmente hayas hecho algo con ella, no tienes rabia —

— Esta fue la primera vez que la veo, así que no hay forma de que eso pasara — Y además Eren no bateaba para ese lado. Sus hombros se relajaron para solo derivar a la ira. — ¡Usted estaba jugando conmigo! —

— Felicitaciones, finalmente lo captaste. Pero en serio.— Él no hizo caso al grito ahogado que Eren soltó de indignación, para buscar en el bolsillo delantero de su bolso y arrojó una mini botella de desinfectante en gel. Eren casi lo dejó caer. — Desinfectante ese corte, y lávate las manos cuando hayas terminado —

— Esta bien, mamá — Levi lo miró ferozmente, pero Eren hizo lo que le dijo. Le devolvió la botella cuando termino. — Gracias, pero sigues siendo un idiota —

Si tan solo tuvieran un muro de la vergüenza como Eren quiso. El tomaría fotos de Levi perdiendo el control en proporciones épicas y lo pondría allí en el muro de la vergüenza. Si. Ahí. Donde pertenece. Este era su segundo encuentro y el ya estaba jalando la cadena de Eren.

—¿Consigues muchos de estos?—

—¿Clientes lanzandome botellas de desinfectante?—

Levi resopló.— No. Clientes pidiendo "Tai Chi".—

Era difícil mantenerse al día con el tren pensamientos de este hombre. Eren se apoyó en el mostrador. — Sí, por desgracia. Fue divertido las primeras tres veces, pero ahora no tanto. — Se inclinó un poco más allá, tratando de obtener una visión de la pantalla del portátil de Levi, pero Levi inclinó hacia el interior. —¿En qué estás trabajando? —

—Trabajo—

—¿Que tipo de trabajo hace usted?—

— Trabajo relacionado con cosas—

— Bueno, obviamente. — Realmente, ¿cuan irritante podría ser este hombre? Se estaba convirtiendo en cada vez menos atractivo para Eren. Levi podía lucir los antebrazos todo lo que quería y no iba a cambiar los sentimientos de Eren en lo más mínimo. Nop. Ni un poco. Pero entonces Levi subió sus mangas más arriba, más allá de sus codos para reanudar su trabajo y el brazo de Eren se deslizó de la encimera, golpeando su hombro contra ella en el proceso. Levi arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada de como Eren se sonrojó y se enderezó al instante.

¿En serio, Eren Jaeger? De todas las cosas para excitarte: ¿brazos? Él no era un estudiante de escuela media para ponerse a gritar. Afortunadamente, el tintineo de la campana lo distrajo de tratar de averiguar sus propios pensamientos mientras saludaba al nuevo cliente con el acostumbrado. — ¡Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!—

* * *

— Usted sabe, aún no ha pedido nada— Eren señaló, desviando la atención de su teléfono mientras navegaba por Facebook y masticó su chicle. 23:05. Cincuenta y cinco minutos hasta la hora de cierre. Suspiró.

— ¿No deberías no estar jugando con tu teléfono mientras miras el reloj?— Preguntó Levi en vez.. —Y deja de masticar con la boca abierta —

Eren sopló un globo y lo chupó con un pop. — No hay nadie aquí para quejarse de mí. Y la mayoría de los clientes que vienen en en este momento son demasiado apedreados o demasiado preocupados con el trabajo escolar para importarles. ¿Así que cual es usted? —

—Ninguno de los dos —

— Usted podría pasar totalmente como estudiante.— La mirada aguda lanzada hacia el lo hizo agitar sus manos en un gesto pacificador. — Es un cumplido. Estoy diciendo que te ves joven, no como algunos viejitos —

Levi no se molestó en responder a la gracia de Eren. Terminó de escribir, hace clic en un par de veces con su mouse y cerró su laptop. — Voy a pedir algo.—

Eren deslizó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su delantal. — Está bien, dispara —

Con toda honestidad, Eren lo debería haber visto venir a un millar de kilómetros de distancia.— Voy a tomar una Colosal Tai Chi.—

Maldito este hombre con sus brazos, su buena apariencia y su arrogancia.

—Te odio—

* * *

Notas traductor:

* No he visto Espartaco así que realmente no entiendo la referencia a la serie, y lo traduje literalmente.

Haré lo posible por subir un cap semanalmente, muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Capitulo 3: Sostener la taza

Capitulo 3: Sostener la taza

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Romeo y Julieta

Eren sabia que Levi era consciente de su mirada fija. Podía ver el tic que se formó en su sien, notando la manera en que sus dedos apretaban más fuerte alrededor de la pluma, pensó en al forma hilarante en que clavó el lápiz más duro en el papel. No hubo portátil hoy, o el bolso de cuero. Solo un cuaderno y un boligrafo. Eren caminaba cerca de vez en cuando para ver lo que estaba haciendo Levi, pero ni siquiera podía empezar a descifrar las letras minúsculas. Renunció después de varios intentos y optó mejor por observar al hombre.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Levi siempre tomaba su taza de una cierta manera. Como ahora, la mano de Levi cayó sobre la apertura de su latte a medio terminar, agarrando con sus dedos casi al borde de la taza. La levantó y la inclinó contra sus labios, la vista siempre puesta en el papel.

La curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él, Eren agarró un vaso de papel y lo llenó de agua de la pileta. Miró a Levi, quien volvió a bajar su taza, antes de imitar su forma de tomarla. Aquello no era tan malo, pensó Eren mientras atrajo el vaso a sus labios e intentó inclinarlo como Levi hizo. Solo que mientras más se lo acercaba a la boca, mas torpe el movimiento se volvía, y Eren chocó la parte trasera de su mano con su nariz y el vaso de deslizó de sus manos, salpicando de agua todo su delantal.

— Maldita sea —

Un audible "tch" hizo a Eren levantar la cabeza. Levi hizo girar la pluma en sus dedos y con voz burlona dijo. — Eso es lo que obtienes, mocoso —

— Si, si — Eren desató el delantal de su espalda y lo sacó por sobre su cabeza, haciendo una pelota con él hacia arriba y lo arrojó a un rincón en alguna parte. Agarró un par de servilletas de papel para limpiar el lío que había montado. —No es mi culpa que sostengas la taza de un modo tan extraño. —

Levi se encogió de hombros.— Y no es mi culpa que seas tan estúpido como para intentarlo —

—Tenía curiosidad — El tintineo de la campana hizo saltar la cabeza de Eren para mirar por encima del mostrador. — ¡Bienvenido al Little Titan Café! — Frunció el ceño al ver a ambas chicas, o, más bien, al ver a la más alta. — Oh, eres tú —

Levi arqueó una ceja y miró por encima del hombro. Lo primero que notó fue lo que una extraña pareja que hicieron, la pequeña niña de cabello rubio de aspecto angelical junto a una alta pecosa morena. Se frotó la nariz sorbiendo - sin duda por el frío - y para terminar, botas de motociclista chasqueando ruidosamente sobre los pisos de caoba. Una mano se estableció contra un jeans cubriendo su cadera mientras que el otro se apoyó en el mostrador de registro. — Dos chocolates calientes. Ambos Blindados —

— Ymir, no seas tan grosera — Los ojos azules se asomaban desde un lado de su compañera más alta, una pequeña sonrisa adornando un rostro infantil. — Hola, Eren —

— Hola Christa — Eren se puso de pie, con el paquete de servilletas en mano, su hostilidad comenzando a disiparse. — ¿Acabas de salir e la escuela? ¿no es un poco tarde? —

— Nuestra obra acaba de terminar hace una hora así que decidimos pasar en nuestro camino a casa —

—Ah, claro. ¿Cómo fue? Oí que conseguiste el papel de Julieta. Y déjame adivinar— Le lanzó una mirada maliciosa en Ymir que bajó la mirada hacia él — Ymir interpretó a tu Romeo —

— Bueno, duh — Ymir resopló, con las manos en las caderas. — Como si fuera a dejar que un chico bese a mi Christa —

— Tu sabes que en realidad ellos no me besarían — dijo Christa, los ojos brillantes de diversión. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba a su novia, estaba llena con nada más que cariño.

— No se supone que lo hagan pero se habrían aprovechado de ti y lo hubieran hecho de todos modos.— Ymir pellizcó la mejilla de Christa. —Eres demasiado ingenua, lo juro —

Después de pagar, se fueron a tomar una mesa. Cuando Eren comenzó a hacer sus bebidas, vio a las dos chicas sentadas cómodamente en una de las cabinas. Christa había optado por quitarse la bufanda y la pequeña chaqueta. Ymir se sentó cómodamente junto a ella, un brazo envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Christa. Ellas se reían entre sí, lo que fuera las palabras que intercambiaban se perdían entre todos los de la tienda. No es que hubiera mucha gente. Había otros cuatro clientes con excepción de la pareja y Levi. Y no, Eren no sonreía a lo absolutamente, asquerosamente adorable que eran. Porque Ymir no era adorable. Christa lo era, pero no su dominante novia.

Captó la mirada de Levi sobre él y rápidamente salió corriendo, tratando inútilmente de no sonrojarse de vergüenza. Eren un segundo demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que normalmente debía llamar a los clientes para que vengan por sus bebidas. Pero había algo en la forma de mirar de Levi - diversión, por un lado, y ¿admiración? No, Eren sacudió ese pensamiento, que lo tenía corriendo hacia afuera. En el momento en que llegó a la mesa de las chicas, se convenció de que era producto de su imaginación y dejó sus bebidas en frente de ellas. Christa sonrió, envolviendo sus deditos alrededor de su bebida, señalando que en el camino Eren se había tomado la libertad de etiquetar sus órdenes Romeo y Julieta, respectivamente.

— Gracias, Eren —

—Entonces, ¿quién es ese tipo?— Preguntó Ymir, no muy aferrada a su propia bebida con la totalidad de su mano. Su muñeca se inclinó ligeramente mientras se arremolinaba a su alrededor, esperando a que se enfríe.

¿Levi?— Eren se encogió de hombros. — El solo comenzó a venir aquí hace un par de días atrás. —

— Realmente — No era una pregunta, pero él se había percatado de la incredulidad en su voz. — Y sin embargo, ¿ya usas el nombre de pila con un cliente? —

— ¿Tu punto es..? —

— Es tan obvio que deseas cada hueso de el. Te has mantenido mirándolo mientras hacias nuestras bebidas —

Eren se volvió rojo como la falda de Christa, farfullando —¿Q-qué estás …?— Bajó la voz en un pequeño susurro —¿Estoy siendo tan obvio? —

— Más o menos— Ymir probó la temperatura de su chocolate caliente con un sorbo.— Pero conociendo su suerte, él es probablemente muy hetero —

Eren suspiró. Como si no hubiera ya pensado eso. — Probab- — Dió una bienvenida apresurada cuando otro cliente entró en la tienda. — Bueno, las veo luego —

— ¡Buena suerte Eren! No pierdas la esperanza — Dijo Christa en voz alta.

Él se tambaleó con sus pies.

* * *

—¿Compañeras de clase?— Preguntó Levi una vez que Christa e Ymir dejaron la tienda tomadas de la mano.

—Algo así. Fuimos a la misma escuela secundaria — Eren acabó de limpiar el mostrador.

— Y yo que pensaba que estabas en la escuela secundaria —

Eren se colgó el trapo sobre un hombro. Podría decir que Levi estaba tratando de burlarse de él de nuevo, pero Eren considero el comentario pensativo. —¿No sería ilegal que un estudiante de secundaria trabajara hasta tan tarde?—

—Es cierto — Levi concedió. Había dejado de escribir hace media hora, optando para mirar con ira (o al menos eso es lo que pensó Eren, era difícil saber cuándo la expresión del hombre nunca ha cambiado en realidad) su papel. De vez en cuando, él había garabateado las palabras con su pluma y pulsado con furia contra su cuaderno. Pero ahora su cuaderno estaba cerrado, y la pluma puesta en el espiral.

— Y aunque yo fuera un estudiante de secundaria, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que pasar tu noche con uno? — Preguntó Eren. Vio su oportunidad de burlarse del hombre y se apoderó de ella. No es que Levi parecía molesto, tampoco.

— Se llama adelantando algo de trabajo —

— ¿No puedes trabajar un poco en casa? — Cállate, Eren, una voz susurró en su cabeza. Lo último que quería hacer que Levi se alejara, pero su boca se movía más rápido que su cerebro.

— No — Y eso era todo Levi diría sobre el tema. Fuera lo que fuera que le impedía trabajar en casa en paz y tranquilidad le molestó lo suficiente para que sus ojos se ensombrecieran. Eren recordó la mirada airada de Levi en la noche en que llegó por primera vez a la cafetería, una mirada, Eren pensó, estaba reservado sólo para las bromas sobre su estatura.

Fue un recordatorio de que Eren no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de Levi. Bueno, tal vez no del todo. Sabía que Levi le gusta a sostener la taza en una forma no convencional, o simplemente una manera que Eren encontró incómodo. Sabía que Levi tenía hombros anchos y un cuello grueso. Sabía Levi le gusta la cafeína - aunque eso era obvio. La cafeína es una necesidad. Sabía que a Levi le gusta burlarse de él. Sabía que Levi tenía buenas armas. Sabía que, cuando Levi estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre el trabajo, formaría una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas, y, a veces iba a alzar una como si estuviera poseído por una nueva, idea maravillosa.

No era mucho, pero era suficiente.

— Pero ya debería regresar — Dijo Levi con un suspiro de cansancio. Se frotó los párpados cerrados con las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar. Eren miró el reloj en la pared. 23:50. Casi la hora para cerrar. Quería preguntarle Levi que se quedase un poco más, pero eso haría de su enamoramiento un poco demasiado obvio, le haría parecer un poco demasiado desesperado, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada. — Vuelve a casa a salvo, mocoso —

Si Levi fue echado por la repentina disposición brillante de Eren o la risa sinceramente feliz que se extendía a través de la cara del mocoso, él no estaba seguro.

— Tu tambien Levi —

* * *

NT: Se supone que publicaría esto el viernes, lo siento, han pasado un montón de cosas y tengo la cabeza en otro lado. Pero no se preocupen, no dejaré de traducir este fic, es una agradable forma de distraerme. Lamento si me comí algunos acentos, mi visión esta del asco. Besus 3

Mono


	4. Capitulo 4: Espíritu Navideño

Capítulo 4: Espíritu Navideño.

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Peppermint Mocha Latte

Aunque la mayoría de las tiendas ya estaban tocando música de Navidad, una cierta tienda de café no lo estaba. Normalmente no era un problema cuando la mayoría de sus clientes eran universitarios o estudiantes de secundaria. Pero de vez en cuando había un cliente ocasional que no podía dejar de señalar la elección de la música (no es que hubiera algo malo con ella, trataban de mantener una música variada, desde Michael Bublé a Of Monsters and Men con The Mowgli's mezclados, entre otros). En cualquier otro momento del año no hubo nunca ninguna queja, pero cuanto más se acercaban a las vacaciones, bueno…

— Que tenga una buena noche, señor Pixis — Eren pasó por sobre el mostrador la bebida al hombre. Regresó al registro al mismo tiempo que una anciana se acercó. Ella estaba entrecerrando los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y los labios temblorosos, como si estuviera disgustada. A Eren le gusta pensar que, después de obtener la edad de trabajar para su mamá, él era un profesional en la lectura de los clientes en el momento que los veía. Y sabía desde el momento en que ella entornó los ojos pequeños y brillantes, que ella iba a ser un gran problema. — Bienvenido al Little Titan Café. ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? —

Ella frunció el ceño, su mirada crítica. — Lo que puede ofrecerme es un poco de espíritu navideño —

— ¿D-disculpe? —

—Si esto uno de esos establecimientos anti-Cristo, me niego a ser su clienta—

—No lo entiendo — Y Eren realmente no lo hacía. Acababa de volver de su descanso regular, tomó la orden del señor Pixis, se la entregó, y ahora una anciana estaba cuestionandolo sobre su espíritu navideño. — No somos anti-Cristo señora, o anti-religión —

— Entonces, ¿dónde está tu espíritu navideño? — Preguntó Ella — ¿Por qué no reproducen música de Navidad? —

Eso fue lo que logro hacer clic en su cabeza como si un viejo bate golpeara enojado. — Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. El propietario escoge las canciones. — Bueno, eso sólo era una verdad a medias. Eren a veces tenía influencia sobre qué canciones elegía su madre sobre todo porque ella no entendía cómo hacer una mezcla, comprar o descargar (gratis) música en línea, grabarlos en un CD o copiarlos en un flash drive, básicamente cualquier cosa relacionada con tecnología. — Ahora, ¿que le gustaría o- —

— Estoy segura de que atraerá más clientes una vez que comience a reproducir música navideña — Ella interrumpió. Eren suspiró, mirando alrededor de la tienda, porque eran quince minutos después de las diez de la noche del viernes y el lugar estaba lleno decentemente.

— Esto es sólo mi opinión personal — Eren señaló hacia la tienda decentemente llena — Pero no creo que necesitamos música de Navidad para atraer a más clientes. ¿Va a pedir algo o no? —

— Pero debe haber música de Navidad en todas partes — Insistió apasionadamente.

La paciencia de Eren era una cosa caprichosa. Sólo duró un corto tiempo (treinta segundos más o menos) antes de que la impaciencia mostrara su lado oscuro. — Mire, señora, no es faltarle el respeto a su amor por la música de Navidad, pero ¿sabe lo que se siente al escucharlo durante horas y horas? En realidad, no me lo diga. Pero déjeme decirle que es una pesadilla, ¿de acuerdo? Prefiero escuchar un poco de buen gusto, que mierda pop durante todo el día y luego ser obligado a soportar interminables horas de "os deseamos una Feliz Navidad" ¡Y ni siquiera hemos tenido la acción de gracias todavía! Halloween terminó como, hace una semana.¡Dele un poco de tiempo!. Ahora, — Eren una pausa para recuperar el aliento — ¿Va a ordenar algo o salir de aquí?—

Una mancha roja tiñó el rostro de la vieja bruja, una mancha que crecía más y más brillante en cuestión de segundos: 3...2...1 Eren fue contando con los dedos. entonces la cliente encontró su voz. En este punto, Eren le desconectó. Siempre era la misma perorata con gente como ella: ¿dónde está tu manager? Haré que te despidan. Grosero. Terrible servicio al cliente. Tu ni siquiera sonreíste al saludarme. Se supone que debes sonreír a tus clientes. Los niños estos días. ¡Y esa actitud! ¡Oh, qué vergüenza sentiría tu madre (no es que Eren pudiera negarlo).

— No es difícil sonreír, ya sabes —continuó, su voz se abrió paso sobre la indiferencia de Eren. — Deja salir toda tu angustia adolescente y vendrá naturalmente —

— No he sido un adolescente desde que cumplí los veinte. Y eso fue como, hace un año y medio, ¿de acuerdo? —

— Oh — Su tono adquirió un significado diferente que a Eren no le gustaba. Era simpática y compasiva. — Ya veo. Estás trabajando aquí porque no pudiste entrar en una buena universidad. Entiendo tu forma de ser —

¡Maldita sea! ¿que acaso la palabrería de esta mujer no tenía fin? — No, y si eso es todo lo que- —

— Voy a tomar un café negro pequeño — Ella sacó su billetera de su bolso y sacó un par de billetes. Deslizó algunos en el tarro de las propinas. — Y aquí hay algo para ti querido. Ruego al espíritu navideño que te toque este año —

—No, yo- — Eren dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, hundió sus hombros en la derrota y marcó el total en la registradora — Son uno con cincuenta —

—¿Qué fue eso?— Preguntó una voz cuando la mujer se fue con su pequeño café negro, que él pensó podría ser tan negro como su corazón.

Eren se volvió hacia su compañera de trabajo, con un melonpan a medio comer en la mano. Sasha Braus era una cosa extraña, con su interminable apetito y su personalidad casi maníaca cuando se trataba de comida. — Oh, nada. Sólo otro cliente loco —

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dandole una mordida a su pan. Pan que Eren miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Sabías que eso es de la tienda? —

— Umm — Se metió más pan en la boca para ahogar su respuesta.

Sin decir una palabra, Eren se acercó al armario, sacó un cubo y una fregona, regresó junto a Sasha y sostuvo ambos artículos. Ella tragó su bocado, gimiendo lastimosamente — Aw, ¿ tengo que? —

— Para compensar la comida gratis que sacas a escondidas, si —

Se metío el resto del pan en la boca antes de tomar la fregona y el cubo de mala cruzó de brazos y no apartó la mirada hasta que ella había enfurruñado todo el camino hasta el baño. Cuando ella se fue, él relajó su postura y buscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones para sacar su celular. Por lo menos que podía confiar en que Sasha metería la pata para que pudiera usar eso como una excusa para hacerla limpiar el baño, Eren había estado posponiendolo por un par de días. No porque él era perezoso ni nada, es sólo que normalmente después de que él tenía su descanso, se quedaba solo para cerrar la tienda, así que no había oportunidades para que se fuera del registro sin supervisión.

Vale, vale, sobre todo él era un vago y se negó a ser un buen trabajador.

— -so —

Eren se puso rígido, dándose cuenta de que alguien estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

— Oi, mocoso —

¿Y ahora qué? Rápidamente metió su teléfono en el bolsillo y se volvió hacia el cliente. — Bienvenido a - — Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Eren — Oh, eres tú —

— Tch, tú y tu servicio de mierda — Levi chasqueó la lengua mientras dejaba su mochila en la mesa de la barra. Siempre era refrescante verlo, pensó Eren, porque había algo inexplicablemente maravilloso sobre su presencia. Tal vez fue la forma en que siempre estaba bien vestido, o simplemente el hecho de que habló con Eren cada noche que vino, pero cualquier otra razón salió de la cabeza de Eren cuando Levi tiró de sus guantes de piel de las manos, un dedo a la vez. Todos los pensamientos llegaron a un alto tan pronto como fueron expuestos dedos largos y delgados. No era como si fuera la primera vez Eren veía esas manos. Los vio el último par de veces que se deslizan sobre la computadora portátil de Levi, trazando líneas sobre el papel, agarrar sus bebidas de la manera que Eren encontró adorablemente torpe.

Nunca se le había ocurrido que Levi podía casarse. Ese pensamiento cruzó su mente por un momento fugaz en ese mismo momento, pero una vez que el guante izquierdo estaba fuera, sus preocupaciones se fueron. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que - al igual que él era consciente de los brazos de Levi, de sus ojos, sus miradas, sus hombros y el cuello - que ahora era dolorosamente consciente de esas manos. Esas hermosas, hermosas manos y dedos y Eren se preguntaba cómo esas palmas se sentirían. ¿Serían ásperas? ¿Gruesas? ¿Suaves? ¿Calientes o frías?

— ¿Estás escuchando? —

— ¿huh? —

— A veces me pregunto si hay algo en esa cabeza tuya — Dijo Levi, guardando sus guantes de cuero en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se encogió de hombros para sacarse la chaqueta y la colgó sobre el taburete a su lado. — Yo decía si tenía alguna recomendación —

— ¿Recomendación...?— Eren frunció el ceño, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos dispersos, ya que no era justo lo conscientes que eran del hombre.

—Para beber. Ya sabes. Está es una cafetería. Y tu trabajas aquí—

—Ah. Cierto. Si, café. Yo puedo hacer café. Umm — Eren le dio la espalda a Levi para poder mirar el tablero del menú. Él conocía el menú de memoria era sólo que su corazón no era capaz de calmar el infierno que tenía dentro. — ¿Qué tal un latte mocha menta? —

— ¿Me veo como si me gustaría beber un latte mocha menta? —

Eren sonrió para sus adentros. Si él se diera la vuelta estaba seguro de que iba a ver una mirada sin expresión en el rostro de Levi. — No. Pero es bueno, te lo prometo. Tal vez un poco de espíritu navideño encenderá ese ceño fruncido qué tienes — ¡Oh, la ironía!. Esa vieja bruja llegó a él.

Oyó a Levi suspirar. — Esta bien, pero no hagas nada festivo —

Un par de minutos más tarde, un latte mocha menta positivamente festivo en una copa se encontraba en frente de Leví, cubierto con crema batida y adornado con bastones de navidad triturados. Eren sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes con malicia — Un festivo latte mocha menta para el Sr. Grinch —

Sí, tal vez podría entrar en esta cosa del espíritu navideño.

La frente de Levi se crispó. Eren quería decirle tal vez debería conseguir que le revisaran eso porque su ceja parecía estar haciendo eso de crispar mucho. — Pedazo de mierda —

—Son tres con veinticinco—

— Yo no quiero esto —

Eren definitivamente podría entrar en esta cosa el espíritu navideño si eso significaba joder a Levi.

* * *

NT: Me da pena Eren, siempre le tocan clientes idiotas, es el precio por trabajar atendiendo publico. Aunque si tener tu propio Levi es el premio pues... así cualquiera no?. Tantos tipos de café que se mencionan aquí me dan realmente ganas de aprender a hacerlos x3. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, yo se que la historia va avanzando lenta, pero les prometo que pronto ellos se acercaran mucho mas. besos

Mono


	5. Capitulo 5: Armin

Capítulo 5

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Armin

—Eren...—

Su mano se lanzó furiosamente sobre su cuaderno de dibujo. Cuanto más se inclinó hacia delante, más profundo el pliegue entre sus cejas.

—Eren—

Un ahogado gemido agitado sonó en su garganta cuando arrancó el papel, arrojandolo en la mesa con los otros dibujos. Se rascó la cabeza con la parte trasera de su lápiz, furioso, antes de traer de vuelta el lápiz al papel y empezar de nuevo. Armin contó los borradores que había sobre la mesa una undécima vez.

—Eren—

—¿Que?— Espetó, con los ojos todavía en papel, salvaje y molesto porque no podían salirle bien, no importa cuantas veces lo intentara. Los dedos eran demasiado largos, demasiado cortos, demasiado delgados, demasiado algo.

—¿Estás realmente haciendo esto aquí?— Armin cogió un dibujo después de otro, formando con ellos un montón. No entendía muy bien porque Eren no estaba conforme con ellos. Cada uno de ellos era un dibujo de manos, de los cuales en ninguno Armin podía determinar alguna imperfección. Eran callosas y sombreadas, algunas en ángulo como si fuera a tocar el piano, una que sostiene una pluma, otra con los dedos entrelazados, apretados, agarrando una taza, con un dedo señalando, eran hermosas en todas las perspectivas, encantadoras en su áspera delicadeza. Pero de nuevo, Armin no era un artista, y no veía las cosas de la misma manera que Eren. Cada cierto tiempo algo poseía a Eren (una idea, un objeto, un paisaje) y, al igual que ahora, él estaba obsesionado con eso, dibujar varias veces hasta que consiguió apenas la derecha y aún así a veces no era lo suficientemente bueno.

—¿Que?— Eren preguntó otra vez, claramente no procesando la pregunta.

Armin tomó un sorbo de su té chai latte de chocolate. No había cómo ayudar a Eren cuando entraba en este fervor. . Pero ¿no podía haber elegido un lugar menos público para ir un frenesí de dibujo loco? Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y volvió a intentarlo con otra pregunta: — ¿De verdad quiere pasar su noche libre en el trabajo? —

— ¿Eh? — Él miró, confundido, la mirada inquisitiva de su mejor amigo. Armin notó la forma en que sus ojos se lanzaron hacia la barra, esperanzado y ansioso a la vez, antes de retirarse a su cuaderno de dibujo. — Aquí está bien.—

No había nadie sentado en el bar. Sasha y Connie tenían el turno de cierre, por lo que no fue una sorpresa verlos perdiendo el tiempo detrás de la caja registradora. Habían encontrado adornos navideños en el armario de almacenamiento y en vez de colgarlos como se suponía que debían, se adornaban y hacían un desfile de moda de los mismos. — Sabías que hay una fiesta donde Jean, ¿verdad? —

Eren se burló. — Yo no creo que sea una fiesta si nadie se presenta —

—¿Estas enfermo? Normalmente te entusiasmas mucho ante la oportunidad de una fiesta, incluso si es donde Jean —

—Si, bueno, a veces simplemente quiero estar tranquilo —

Bien. Eren y tranquilo definitivamente no pertenecen a la misma oración. Armin no quería entrometerse pero… —Está bien, háblame de él —

Sabía que había dado en el blanco porque las mejillas de Eren se iluminaron tan rápida y brillantemente como la nariz roja que Connie llevaba —¿Qu-qu-qué estás hablando?—

Era justo lo que Armin temía. Eren estaba tartamudeando. Mikasa no iba a ser feliz cuando se enterara. — Háblame de este tipo que te mantiene dibujando una y otra vez —

—Estoy dibujando manos, Armin—

—Manos muy específicas, con una persona muy específica en mente —

—¿Cómo diablos te diste cuenta que a partir de mis dibujos? ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy obsesionado con las manos?—

— Eso es lo que pensé al principio, pero luego miraste hacia la barra donde nadie estaba sentado y si pudieras haber visto la mirada en tu cara —

—¡No había ninguna expresión en mi cara!— Eren negó un poco demasiado vehementemente.

—Y ahora que estás actuando a la defensiva.—

Eren frunció los labios, maldiciendo a Armin y a su cerebro terriblemente inteligente. Este era Armin, después de todo. Armin quien se estaba especializando en Ingeniería Nuclear; que actualmente participaba en una pasantía en laboratorio de licenciatura (ahora, Eren no sabía mucho sobre ello, pero él entendió lo difícil que era entrar en el programa, por lo menos) quien resolvía todo con la lógica, el razonamiento y la deducción; que, para decirlo simplemente, era un poco mierda mas inteligente que lo que Eren podía ser.

— Sé lo que estás pensando, y confía en mí, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que está mal. Eres demasiado transparente —

Eren frunció el ceño ante la mirada mordaz que Armin le dio. — No cambia el hecho de que eres un listillo.—

Armin se colocó un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja. Eren no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces que el cabello de Armin había conseguido crecer tanto a lo largo del año, el que siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Normalmente lo mantuvo cortado a cierta longitud, pero Eren pensó que estaba demasiado preocupado con la escuela para cuidarlo. —¿Quién es este cliente con el que estás obsesionado?—

— No estoy obsesionado con nadie — Eren gruñó, mirando enfurruñado su esbozo más reciente. Añadió brazos esta vez, mangas dibujados encima de codos, codos que estaban inclinados en 110 grados, antebrazos extendidos - realmente, realmente le gustaban esos antebrazos - la curva de las muñecas - ¿estaban ellas también en ángulo? - Y las manos - preciosas, encantadoras manos - y la forma en que se movían los dedos, la forma en que levantaban su taza, la forma en que vagamente tomaban la pluma, la forma en que estaban limpias y ásperas, y no había anillo en su dedo, pero quizás él tenía un alguien y Eren no sabía porque no sabía muchas cosas acerca de él, pero él quería saber mucho más.

— Eren —

—¿¡Que!?—

—Estás totalmente distraído—

—Oh— Eren frunció el ceño, dando marcha atrás para averiguar dónde se perdió. Miraba su boceto de brazos y manos y los dedos, un bosquejo que no era específico, ni era de una persona específica, era sólo que él tenía una imagen en la cabeza de un determinado patrón que le gustaba burlarse de él y mirarlo fijamente con esos ojos y - ¡Maldita sea lo estaba haciendo de nuevo!. Eren cerró su cuaderno de dibujo y lo arrojó sobre la mesa. —Tal vez podría ir a la fiesta. Necesito un maldito trago —

Pero, por supuesto, los cielos o dioses o cualquier deidad allí eligió ese momento para mear sobre él, porque la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, seguido por el timbre de la campana y una ráfaga de aire frío del invierno. Y de repente, el café era demasiado pequeño y demasiado grande a la vez porque el objeto de la obsesión de Eren cruzó la puerta, con la cabeza baja mientras marcaba algo en su teléfono. Armin comenzó a levantarse para irse, pero Eren se acercó, agarró su muñeca y tiró de él hacia abajo, todo el tiempo tratando de hacerse invisible.

Mierdamierdamierdamierda

Esperen. ¿Por qué entraba en pánico? Eren podría estar en su lugar de trabajo con el fin de disfrutar de una taza de café, ¿no es así? Se le permitía estar allí tanto como a Levi. No había nada raro en ello. Bueno, eso era una mentira. Era totalmente extraño porque la única vez que Eren interactuó con Levi fue cuando estaba trabajando y era más fácil en esa situación. Cuando él estaba trabajando, estaba bien para él hablar con Levi. Era su trabajo hablar con los clientes, para asegurarse de que tenían una buena experiencia - como si realmente se preocupaba por eso, pero aún así. Cuando Levi se dirigió a su asiento habitual, Eren se preguntó si tranquilamente podrían escaparse de la tienda sin que Levi se diera cuenta.

—¡Eren! ¡Armin! —

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Quizás Levi no estaba prestando atención. Tal vez él pensaría que era otro Eren. Tal ve- No, Levi levantó la cabeza y vio a Sasha y Connie, ambos llevaban cuernos de reno mientras trataban de llamar la atención de Eren y de Armin. Ya sea que si estaba confundido o no porque Eren no estuviera de pie detrás del mostrador, Eren no podía decirlo.

— ¿Qué piensas, Eren? — Preguntó Sasha, con las manos en las caderas posando.

Él trató de hundirse aún más en su asiento, realmente lo hizo. Por desgracia, se congeló en su lugar cuando Levi miró sobre su hombro y lo vio.

— ¿No deberías estar trabajando chicos? — Eren espetó.

— ¿No deberías estar trabajando? — Preguntó Levi.

— Hoy es mi día de descanso —

— ¿Y lo pasas en el trabajo?—

— ¿Y tu lo gastas trabajando? —

Eren se relajó rodando los ojos. Por ahora Armin intentaba ser discreto, aunque falló, cuando se volvió en su asiento para mirar el objeto de la obsesión de Eren. — Yo quería café, y como el hijo del dueño puedo obtener un descuento.—

— Todos los empleados reciben un descuento — Connie señaló.

Mientras Levi tomó su asiento en la barra y Connie y Sasha tomaban su orden, Armin se inclinó sobre la mesa y le susurró: — ¿Él? —

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — , Preguntó Eren, ofendido porque hizo que Levi sonara como una enfermedad andante, y si él era una enfermedad, era la enfermedad más guapa sobre dos piernas.

—¿No es mas… viejo?—

—El no es tan viejo … — Dijo con incertidumbre.

—¿Ni siquiera sabe cuántos años tiene? — Armin suspiró.

Eren sabía a dónde iba esto, se podía ver en la cara de Armin, pero antes de que pudiera ir allí Eren lo interrumpió:— Mira. Es sólo un flechazo, ¿de acuerdo? Nada va a salir de ahí —

Lástima. Esa era la mirada Armin llevaba. Lástima y preocupación por su amigo que no se enamorara de izquierda a derecha, que de repente se desarrollará un enamoramiento - obsesión, un crush , lo que-tiene-que-por un hombre mayor; su amigo cuyos sentimientos a menudo desbordaban y lo abrumaban porque sentía mucho y no sabía cómo contenerlos. Sólo podía esperar que se mantendría sólo en eso: un flechazo, una obsesión fugaz. — Está bien. ¿Todavía iremos a la fiesta? —

Eren envió una mirada furtiva a la espalda de Levi. — Creo que me quedaré. Tu puedes ir. —

—Eren...—

— Deja de darme esa mirada. Quiero terminar este bosquejo —

Armin tuvo que morderse la lengua para señalar que Eren había estado a punto de ir a la fiesta antes de la llegada de ese hombre, pero se contuvo. Si había una cosa que sabía de ser amigo de la infancia de Eren era lo testarudo que podía ser. — Bien. Nos vemos mañana —

Tan pronto como Armin se fue, Eren dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, golpeando suavemente contra ella. Tendría que haber ido solo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que asistió a una fiesta, de todos modos? Un mes, ¿hace dos meses? Había estado trabajando demasiado como para molestarse con una vida social, y allí estaba él, se lleva hasta su noche libre. Sus prioridades eran totalmente directas. Técnicamente hablando, sus prioridades se salieron del camino hacia abajo dando varias vueltas y giros en territorio-amoroso-masculino hace mucho tiempo. Nunca hubo una vez en su vida en que sus prioridades eran correctas.

Una prioridad urgente de averiguar por qué algo cayó a su mesa le había hecho levantar los ojos al ver una bolsa de mensajero muy familiar. Las patas de la silla rasparon ligeramente sobre pisos de madera, ya que fue sacada y una persona muy familiar ocupó el asiento desierto de Armin. Eren parpadeó.

— No podía soportar estar cerca de sus compañeros de trabajo— explicó Levi. Su expresión era casi cómica - algo desgarrador entre la incredulidad y horror - no es que Eren podría culparlo. Antes de que pudiera responder, la mirada de Levi aterrizó en el ordenado montón de bocetos. —¿Dibujas? —

— Oh, uh,— Eren se incorporó y apresuradamente se los arrebató, metiéndolos entre las páginas de su cuaderno de bocetos. La vergüenza tiñó sus mejillas. —No. Quiero decir, sí —

—No está mal— Dijo Levi.

Normalmente cuando las personas hacian un cumplido sobre sus dibujos, tendían a soltar un montón de halagos. A veces sus elogios le hacían sentirse orgulloso, le hacían sentirse feliz, pero nunca hicieron su corazón despegar hacia el espacio como esas dos simples palabras. Se encogió de hombros en un esfuerzo por lucir cul y no afectado. —... Gracias. Supongo —

Eren se sorprendió cuando Levi no sacó su computadora portátil, pero si un libro. Estaba escrito en francés, así Eren no podía entender el título. No molesto a Levi con preguntas sobre el porque sintió que quería dibujar de nuevo, sus frustraciones anteriores se habían ido, dejando espacio para una mayor claridad.

Pasaron el resto de la noche de esa manera, sólo conscientes del pasar de las páginas y el lápiz raspando papel.

* * *

NT: Según el contador de palabras, este es el cap mas largo hasta el momento, yeey. Eren y Levi se están acercando mas, ¿a que es emocionante? Yo se, este fic derrama miel y azúcar, pero necesitamos eso tambien en nuestra vida no?. Fui muy feliz traduciendo este cap, me divierten las reacciones de Eren, jura que nadie se da cuenta pero es mas claro que el agua.

Muchas gracias por leer esta traducción!, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y si gustan pasar por un fic Riren que acabo de empezar, de mi autoría "**To the moon &amp; back**" dense una vuelta por ahí tambien si quieren algo mas angst.

Besitos Mono


	6. Capitulo 6: Un nuevo ojo morado

Capítulo 6:

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Un nuevo ojo morado

Se estaba convirtiendo en uno de esos días en que todo lo que Eren quería hacer era cerrar de golpe el puño en la garganta de alguien, o recoger la caja registradora y golpear a una persona con ella. Ambas perspectivas sonaban cada vez más atractivas cuanto más larga se hacía su noche. No era como si esto fuera una sensación poco común en los días de la vida de Eren Jaeger - la ira, eso era - pero hoy en día, la ira era excepcionalmente fuerte. Aunque, la ira lo estaba poniendo ligeramente. Irritado. Enojado. Positivamente asesino. No es que él realmente quisiera asesinar a nadie - eso esperaba - no quería ir a la cárcel, muchas gracias. Era una cosa tras otra que lo empujó aún más por el borde, y como Eren reflexionó sobre el día, se dio cuenta de que debería haberlo gastado acurrucado en la cama y haberse reportado enfermo al trabajo (por desgracia no era una opción para él cuando su madre también era su jefe).

Pero de cualquier manera, Eren sabía que no debía haberse levantado. ¿Cómo? Bueno, vamos a retroceder a la mañana cuando la ruidosa construcción afuera lo despertó en el maldito amanecer. Trató de volver a dormir, él realmente lo hizo, pero no había vuelta atrás después de que estaba despierto. Tras una hora de dar vueltas y enterrar la cabeza bajo capas de almohadas y mantas, Eren se levantó de la cama. Ese fue el primer indicio de que su día iba directo al infierno. La segunda indicación - que debería haber sido su aviso para zambullirse de nuevo en la cama y esconderse del mundo - fue cuando tropezó de la cama y en su estado aturdido aplastó su dedo gordo del pie contra la esquina de su escritorio (el ruido de la construcción exterior creció fuerte en este punto, ahogando su vómito de palabras bien escogidas para expresar el dolor que sentía).

Para el desayuno había quemado sus tostada. Habría tenido cereales pero después de verter un poco de Captain Crunch, fue a buscar la leche, sólo para darse cuenta que la caja estaba vacía. El resto de su mañana fue a la perfección, gracias a Dios - se entretuvo con algunos dibujos animados de la mañana antes de ducharse y dirigirse a la escuela - hasta que salió de la casa y se quedó atascado en el tráfico no gracias a la construcción que había afuera. Además de tener una mañana de mierda, Eren llegó tarde a su primera clase, recibió su calificación del examen de matemáticas de hace una semana, una F ya no podía subirla. Dejó su mochila en casa y pasó todo el día en la escuela odiando su vida.

Y entonces - ¡y luego! - Cuando iba a salir de la escuela, Eren vio que algunos hijos de puta ¡habían roto la luz trasera izquierda de su coche! ¿Cómo diablos alguien logra hacer eso? Tendrías que ser un idiota de categoría A para marcharte sin dejar que el propietario del auto sepa que rompiste su bebé, ahora tendría que comprar una nueva. (Y como Eren rabió en voz alta, varios estudiantes vagando por ahí lo miraban divertidos, porque ahí había un compañero que estaba teniendo una rabieta. No es que nadie podría culparlo. Se acercaba el final del semestre. Todo el mundo había perdido la cabeza para entonces).

Eren estaba de muy mal humor para el momento en que entró en el trabajo. No ayudó que cada cliente que parecía tener - que estaba exagerando aquí porque realmente eran solo dos clientes - pensó que estaba corto de cambio. Su turno no podía ir más lento. Siempre que él no estaba mirando a la puerta, que estaba mirando el reloj, y por el tiempo tenía diez minutos para el cierre, Eren concluyó Levi no iba a venir. Eren no le importaba. No le importaba que la última vez que vio al hombre que era hace cuatro noches en su día libre. Él absolutamente no le importaba. No le molestaba en absoluto. Absolutamente. No.

A las 23:56, la campana sonó y Eren abrió la boca para saludar a Levi - ¿quién más podría venir en la última hora? - Sólo para fruncir el ceño con suspicacia. Un oscuro personaje entró, las manos metidas en el bolsillo del suéter, una campana sonó en su cabeza, ojos inquietos nerviosamente.

Por lo tanto, la crisis actual de Eren y la razón por la que odiaba a su vida.

Realmente, realmente debería haber pasado el día en la cama. Él no estaría de pie detrás del registro en ese momento cuando el tipo de aire sombrío mostró lo que parecía ser un arma. O al menos, eso es lo que hacía parecer a través de su suéter cuando exigió a Eren que le diera todo el dinero en la caja registradora.

— Dame todo el dinero en el registro —

Eren lo miró fijamente, en el bolsillo de su suéter y por un momento pensó que debía escuchar al chico.A él siempre se le dijo que tenga cuidado al cerrar la tienda por la noche, pero en todos los años que trabajó en el café, nunca algo malo le sucedió. El barrio era muy seguro y había una estación de policía a una manzana o dos en el camino, así que la zona no era conocido por el crimen. Este hombre tenía que ser un tonto al pensar en robar allí.

— Oye, ¿me oyes?— El hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos, señalando el 'arma' en su suéter. — A menos que quieras conseguir un tiro entonces apúrate.—

Eren tenía una de dos opciones: podía abrir el registro y dar al hombre lo que él quería, o bien lo podría mandar a la mierda y que se joda el mundo. La segunda opción sonaba más atractiva. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día quizá el ladrón habría salido ileso, pero Eren estaba cargando demasiada mierda hoy así que finalmente se hartó.—¿Estás siendo jodidamente serio en este momento? —

Eso descolocó un poco al hombre. —Bueno… ¿si?—

— Si lo fueras, habrías traído un arma real, idiota —

—¿Cómo demonios podría saber que esto no es real?—

— Entonces enseñamela — Eren instó. Cuando pasaron tres segundos, Eren asintió. — Justo lo que pensaba.—

— Escucha, hijo de puta, incluso si no tengo una pistola voy a sacarte la miera. Ahora — Él se inclinó sobre el mostrador y agarró el cuello de la camisa de Eren — Abre el maldito registro y dame el dinero —

— Dios. Realmente eres un idiota —

—¡¿Podrías cooperar ya ?!—

Eren apretó los dientes cuando el hombre le gritó. — ¿Por qué iba yo a cooperar con usted? Yo no voy a dar nada. Así que usted puede salir o esperar a la policía mientras llegan aquí — El hombre se congeló ante eso. Eren sonrió.

— Estás mintiendo.—

— Hay un botón debajo del registro que alerta a la policía.— Una broma, pero el hombre era tan estúpido como para creerle. Eren podía ver el horror en sus ojos.

—Punk de mierda.— Sostuvo a Eren en su lugar con una mano y levantó la otra, dando puñetazos al barista en el ojo izquierdo. Eren sintió apenas fue puesto en libertad, un dolor punzante y un flash sacudiendo su ojo.

Bueno, eso fue todo oficialmente. Eren saltó por encima de la caja registradora y persiguió al hombre.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, hijo de puta! —

* * *

— No eres muy bueno en eso —

La voz familiar casi hizo a Eren saltar de su piel. Había estado tan distraído pretendiendo barrer y esparciendo el polvo que no había oído la puerta abrirse. Eren se dio la vuelta, apretando las manos alrededor del mango de la escoba y trató de no sonreír - que no quería Levi pensara que estaba perdido por el. Al verlo vestido impecable como siempre era como ser golpeado con un soplo de aire fresco. — Hola para ti también —

Una arruga más profunda de lo normal empañó el rostro de Levi cuando su mirada se posó en el ojo morado Eren — Te ves como una mierda.—

— Bueno, gracias.—

—¿Quiero saber?—

Eren se encogió de hombros,dejando la escoba contra el mostrador. — Es una desgarradora historia.—

Levi resopló. Se sentó en el bar. — Estoy seguro de que lo es.—

— ¿Qué será esta noche?—

—Sorprendeme —

Eren levantó una ceja. — ¿Estás seguro de eso?—

— Hn.—

— Está bien entonces. — Había algo nuevo que había estado muriendo por intentar, al menos. Eren tarareaba la música de la tienda - Phillip Phillips 'Gone, Gone, Gone - mientras se lavaba las manos y se concentró en la fabricación de la bebida de Levi: verter la leche fría en una jarra, moler los granos, presionarlos hacia abajo, jalo el mango de la máquina poniendo una taza debajo. Mientras filtra la la leche al vapor. Golpeó y sacudió la jarra una vez que la leche se volvió una espuma suave, asegurándose de que no había burbujas en la superficie. Podía sentir la mirada de Levi sobre él mientras servía la espuma en el vaso, manteniendo la jarra derecha y centrada.

—Iluminame sobre ese hermoso moretón en tu ojo—

Eren puso una cucharada de crema sobre la superficie de la bebida, deteniéndose por un momento. — Bueno ... yo no me metí en una pelea si eso era lo que estabas pensando. Un poco. — Pasó un pequeño pincho de madera a través de la espuma. — Un tipo trató de robar la tienda la noche anterior y le dije que llamé a la policía así que me dio un puñetazo y corrí.— Cuando terminó, puso la copa frente a Levi, casi riéndose de la mirada escéptica en su rostro. —No te preocupes. Fui tras él y le di una buena paliza —

Una contracción se formó en el rostro de Levi - que realmente necesitaba conseguir que alguien le checara aquello. Este chico ... — ¿Llamaste a la policía? —

— Sí,archivaron un informe y todo eso —

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Eso no significaba que Leví pensara que era menos estúpido por salir persiguiendo a un ladrón. Lo dejó pasar al ver el diseño en el café con leche. Era un par de alas que se superponian; no era el par más convencional de alas, diferentes de alguna manera, pero todavía obviamente alas. —No está mal. —

Eren sonrió. Sí, Levi era terrible para dar elogios, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le hizo feliz.

Levi tomó un par de sorbos, haciendo caso omiso de la manera en que Eren lo miró fijamente, con la barbilla en las manos. La copa chocó en la mesa. — ¿Vas a estar allí y mirarme toda la noche? —

— Oh, me estaba preguntando dónde has estado ...— La voz de Eren se fue apagando. Él se contuvo y perdió el control de sus palabras, las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, la voz quebrada por la incertidumbre — Quiero decir, no es que me importaba es sólo que te estaba empezando a considerar que un habitual y que acaba de ... de repente dejó de venir —

Eren se sentía peor de sí mismo con el paso del tiempo en silencio, Levi simplemente lo miro sin una pizca de emoción. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y Eren no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse aliviado o preocupado. — Yo estaba en un viaje de negocios. Gracias por preocuparte por mí —

— Todavía no me has dicho lo que haces para ganarte la vida— Eren señaló.

—¿Eres un mocos curioso verdad?—

— Hey, hey, tú eres cotilla, también.—

Eren se dio cuenta de que no negó la declaración. Levi se recostó en su asiento, con los ojos fijos en él como revolvía su café con la cuchara. —La última vez que estuve aquí …¿ otro amigo tuyo?—

Él frunció el ceño en confusión; no muy seguro de lo a lo que Levi se estaba refiriendo hasta que su cabeza hace clic en — ¿Armin? Sí. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños pequeños. Él es como un hermano, ¿sabes? — Los labios de Eren temblaron en irritación. — Hey, deja de esquivar mi pregunta —

— Te diré — Levi inclinó su copa a la boca. Eren se animó un momento, sólo para desinflar el siguiente, —algún día. Puede Ser.—

—¿Y si yo adivino y tú me dices si estoy en lo cierto?—

— No —

—¿Periodista?—

— No —

—¿Escritor?—

— No —

— ¿Maestro? —

— No —

— ¿Contador? —

— No —

— ¿Agente espía secreto? —

— ... —

— ¿Qué? Podría suceder —

Levi se salvó de más interrogatorios cuando otro cliente entró.

* * *

Um— Eren frunció el ceño hacia Levi, que no se había movido de su asiento, incluso después de que Eren tomó su vaso, lo lavó, hizo la cuenta en el registro y lo cerró, —¿No deberías estar dirigiéndome hacia fuera? Estoy comenzando a cerrar la tienda —

Levi volcó a otra página de su libro.

— No tomes nada— dijo Eren, desapareciendo en la parte posterior para bloquear el dinero y recoger sus cosas. Regresó con su sudadera, sorprendido y cauteloso para encontrar Levi pacientemente en pie, guantes de cuero en las manos y cerrando su maleta. Eren decidió que era mejor no hacer preguntas y se dirigió fuera, manteniendo la puerta abierta como Levi lo siguió. Esperaba que el hombre comenzara a caminar fuera entonces, pero él continuó esperando mientras Eren cerraba la tienda. Totalmente asustado ahora, Eren dio la vuelta y lo señaló con la llave . — Muy bien, ¿qué estás haciendo? —

— Me estoy congelando el culo mientras te tomas tu dulce tiempo para cerrar la tienda — Dijo Levi inexpresivo.

— ¿Por qué no solo te vas entonces? —

— No puedo hacer eso —

— ¿Por qué no?—

—Porque — su expresión no se alteró - neutral, apático, imperturbable. Había algo simplista acerca de la forma en que hablaba; acerca de la forma en que miraba a Eren como si el estar allí deba ser la cosa más obvia del mundo, — Te estoy encaminando a tu coche —

Eren estaba sufriendo una pérdida de sus palabras, sólo era capaz de abrir la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Su corazón dio un vuelco. — Pero ¿por qué? —

— Tú fuiste casi asaltado. Como adulto, me siento responsable de tu seguridad.—

—Te das cuenta de que soy un adulto, también, ¿verdad? Y que yo soy capaz de valerme por mí mismo. Si hubieras visto al chico, le patee el trasero así que- "

— Eren, cállate y vámonos. Hace frío. —

¿En serio? Eren apenas se dio cuenta de lo rápido que su corazón latía y lo caliente que repente su cuerpo se sentía. Él hizo lo que le dijo y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Sólo había dos coches en el aparcamiento, uno de los cuales era de Eren, ubicados en la sección sólo para empleados. — Supongo que es tu coche el de allí —

— Nos vemos luego, entonces— dijo Eren, el nombre de Levi había quedado atascado en su garganta. Por alguna razón, él no se atrevía a decirlo, probablemente porque cada vez que estaba a punto sus manos se ponían calientes y húmedas. Y sin embargo, Levi pudo decir su nombre para agitar el pobre corazón de Eren.

Levi asintió y se dirigió a su vehículo. No había ninguna razón para caminar con Eren todo el camino a su coche cuando podía verlo bien. Eren se metió en el asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta, insertó la llave en el contacto para encender el calentador . No podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea la forma en que su nombre sonaba procedente de Levi; no podía pensar en otra cosa que el hecho de que Levi espero por Eren para salir del trabajo y lo acompañó a su coche; el hecho de que Levi no tuviera que hacerlo, pero lo hizo de todos modos; el hecho de que él podría haber usado cualquier cantidad de excusas - Estoy estacionado en la misma zona, también podrían caminar juntos - que sonaba menos mierda que "Soy un adulto".

Eren presionó su frente contra el volante, tocando con sus dedos sus mejillas. Le dolían de tanto sonreír, aunque no tanto como el hematoma de su ojo. Sentía que tenía catorce años de nuevo y se enamorara por primera vez. Sólo entonces se le ocurrió a Eren lo completamente jodido que estaba, y que sí, su vida iba a ser un poco más jodida ahora.

Pero no le importaba por la manera en que su nombre sonaba en los labios de Levi.

* * *

Notas Traductor:

Hola! se que deberia haber posteado el cap ayer, lo siento, esta semana comencé las clases en la universidad, y soy un asco acostumbrándome a los horarios nuevos, jueves y viernes es realmente pesado! Así que probablemente corra el día de publicación para el sábado, vamos que un día mas no les matara (?)

Como notaron, Levi y Eren se están aproximando mas y más, Eren tiene un buen de agalla para enfrentarse así a un ladrón, pero bueno nuestro Eren siempre ha sido así XD.

No se olviden de dejar su comentario y pasarse por el fic "To the moon &amp; back" tambien Riren y de mi autoria, estaré subiendo cap de ese el día 30, por que vamos es el cumple de Eren y amerita un cap no?

Besos

Mono


	7. Capítulo 7: Lava de chocolate

Capítulo 7: Lava de chocolate con una montaña de crema

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Lava de chocolate con una montaña de crema.

Había una niña que a menudo entraba en la cafetería con su padre. Le gustaba pedir un chocolate caliente cubierto con esponjosa crema y chispitas de arcoiris a un día, y un pastel de lava de chocolate con una montaña de crema, ¡y chocolate extra!, otro día. Sus descripciones eran por lo general diferentes, pero la orden era siempre la misma. A veces ella exigía el mismo chocolate caliente de su padre. A veces ella decía que quería un cacao de adultos, los grandes que los niños no podían beber porque carecían de la felicidad y la exquisitez y diversión. Su padre sonreía en la más absoluta adoración.

Había una mujer anciana que entraba arrastrando los pies en la tienda y bizqueaba mirando el menú. ¿Ella se preguntaría dónde estaban sus gafas? "ah seguramente yo no las había dejado en casa" y Eren trataría de no reírse porque ellos estarían sobre su cabeza.

Hubo una estudiante universitaria que pedía un café negro colosal sin falta. Llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla y un suéter de color pastel - verde, rosa, azul, otros colores en varios otros días - y una mochila SinaSport con un llavero US (Universidad Shiganshina) colgando de una de las cremalleras de su bolso. Entraba en la tienda con el invierno en sus ojos y una expresión fría, sin calidez en la cara, pero ella siempre le decía gracias con calidez en su voz. Los estudiantes recibían un descuento por lo que él sabía que su nombre era Annie de las veces que ella le mostró su identificación.

Dos grandes tipos de vez en cuando entraban con ella. Macho Man y Habichuelas Mágicas eran los nombres con los que Eren mentalmente los llamaba. Macho Man gustaba ordenar los especiales de vacaciones. Habichuelas Mágicas tenía un especial cariño a la macchiato avellana. Eren espiaba miradas secretas y toques entre los dos; momentos destinados sólo para ellos.

Keith Shadis, un amigo de sus padres, venía de vez en cuando, trayendo consigo el olor a whisky y las historias de sus días en el ejército. Había pedido un descafeinado blindado.

Dos chicas de secundaria a menudo se reían cuando Eren tomaba sus órdenes, un moka chocolate blanco bailarín para una y un chai latte bailarín con soja para la otra. El sol parecía seguirlas.

Un hombre de negocios que siempre parecía que había pasado por un tornado venía con varias órdenes. Él dejaba caer un par de billetes en el tarro de propina cuando se iba.

Había un montón de otros clientes - todos los cuales tenían una característica notable de los que sobresalían para Eren - pero sus pensamientos vagaban siempre de nuevo a su segundo cliente favorito - la primera es la niña con su amor por la lava de chocolate.

— Un pastel de lava de chocolate cubierto con nuves y cacao ensima para Su Alteza Princesa Lily —

— Eres bueno con los niños — Levi comentó después de que Eren intercambió una galante reverencia con Lily. Ella se apresuró a regresar a la mesa donde su padre la esperaba.

Eren se encogió de hombros. — Sólo porque no son míos. Son mucho más fáciles de tratar cuando es sólo por un par de minutos.— Él se ocupó de la organización de la plataforma junto al registro. Tazas y tazas estaban en exhibición, cada uno decorado para las vacaciones. Eren arreglaba uno de los juguetes de regalo cuando preguntó casualmente — ¿Tiene hijos? —

Levi resopló. — No. Los niños son imposibles para mí —

— ¿Por qué dice eso? —

— Porque yo los mataría —

Eren rió de su honestidad contundente. Esa era una de las razones por las que Levi era su cliente favorito, que su honestidad era contundente y el hecho de que nunca pedía lo mismo, siempre era algo diferente. Pero sólo porque había muchas cosas que tenían en el menú; Levi tenía que dar la vuelta al círculo completo en algún momento. Todavía tenía un poco más que probar, sin embargo, antes de que sucediera.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Eren casi fue asaltado y se fue con un ojo negro. Fiel a su palabra, Leví lo encaminaba a su coche al final de la noche. Y esa era otra de las razones por las que Levi era su cliente favorito - porque le importaba lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Eren estaba a salvo.

Bueno. ¿A quien estaba engañando? ¿Cliente favorito? No es que Levi fuera simplemente su mejor cliente. Era el peor cliente, en todo caso. Franco. Exigente. Siempre molestando a Eren _"¿estás seguro de la copa está limpia?"_ Frustrante sin misericordia. El hombre llevaba una botella de alcohol gel desinfectante, era meticuloso, ordenado - nunca se limpiaba la boca, él siempre estaba limpió - tomaba sus bebidas de una manera extraña, era pequeño y tenía un rostro apático. Levi no era el cliente favorito de Eren porque era todas esas cosas, él era cliente favorito de Eren porque _le gustaban_ todas esas cosas.

Y no podía entender por qué.

¿Quizás Eren era muy, muy superficial? Nah. Macho Man y Habichuelas Mágicas eran bastante atractivos. ¿Y los músculos de Macho Man? Hnngh. Y alguien que alguna vez salió con un cara de caballo y fue un desastre de relación. Así que no podía ser tan poco profundo, ¿no?

Pero él no cayó por ellos instantáneamente. Claro que apreciaba una buena pieza de culo cuando lo veía, pero nunca llegó a ser irreversible la atracción a ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Irreversible. Oh, bien, Eren suspiró. ¿No había vuelta atrás?

Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de esos pensamientos. Se volvió hacia Levi, pretendiendo trabajar mientras se abría camino detrás del mostrador. — ¿Profesor? —

— Ya dijiste profesor, y había dicho que no —

Empezaron jugando a este juego la noche después del intento de atraco. Eren nombraría las carreras y Levi lo negaría como su profesión. Así que en realidad, no era un gran juego cuando Eren nunca estaba cerca de una respuesta. — Doctor —

— No —

— Hm ...— Eren entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. — ¿Mafia?—

Esperaba que Levi resoplara, para llamarlo estúpido, pero el hombre hizo una pausa mientras sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los bordes de la copa. —¿Y si yo lo fuera? —

El corazón de Eren tartamudeó dando un golpe o dos porque había una llamarada repentina y peligrosa en los ojos del hombre que marcan su piel en llamas. —Uh. yo - um - Creo que eso sería genial —

— Tch.— El brillo en los ojos de Levi desapareció. Él inclinó la copa a sus labios, el té verde tibio derramándose en su boca. — No.—

Eren cruzó los brazos sobre el mostrador, cerca de la laptop de Levi. — Voy a averiguarlo, finalmente, ya sabes.—

— ¿De verdad crees eso? —

— No, no realmente. Pero un hombre puede tener esperanza —

—¿Por qué estás tan decidido a averiguarlo? —

Eren se encogió de hombros. — Porque siempre estás tecleando en tu ordenador portátil y ... no lo sé.— No podía decir porque quiero saber más de ti. Entonces su amor platónico sería tan obvio como un hombre en medio la tienda bailando en un traje de pollo (y créanlo cuando él dice que pasó una vez). — Estoy aburrido, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo si no voy a pasar el tiempo? —

— ¿Qué hay de ti?—

—¿Yo? — Como si Eren iba a decirle nada. Si Levi no iba a decirle algo tan simple como su carrera, él no iba a dar Levi incluso el más mínimo detalle.

— Supongo que vas a la universidad —

— Sí. Universidad Shiganshina. — Maldita sea. Hasta aquí el aire de misterio.

— Ah. Fui allí una vez. —

— ¿Lo que fue hace cuanto? ¿hace cincuenta años? —

Se dío cuenta que tomó un peligroso voy-a-ser-asesinado camino. Sintió una sensación de déjà vu. Eren levantó las manos en un gesto pacificador.

— ¿Cuándo te graduaste?—

— Dije que fui allí una vez. No es que yo asistí. Tu área es arte —

— Sí — Ugh. Eren estaba dando voluntariamente su información sin siquiera pensarlo. Las palabras, literalmente, salían de su boca antes de que su mente aún pudiera decirle que se callara.— ¿Se ha graduado de una universidad?—

— No — Eso fue una sorpresa. Levi siempre lucía tan refinado, Eren pensó que provenía de una familia rica y por cualquier razón, que le hizo asumir que Levi fue a la universidad y se graduó. Uno realmente no podía juzgar a alguien en la mera apariencia. — ¿Qué quieres hacer después de graduarte?—

— Probablemente sea un editor de libros de arte. O incluso un ilustrador storyboard. Así que vas a decirme lo que haces para ganarte la vida ahora? —

— No — ¡Qué desperdicio de pregunta!. La esquina de los labios de Levi se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa mientras las cejas de Eren se fruncian en señal de frustración. — ¿Un editor de libros de arte?—

— Sí. Me gustan los libros —

— Eso es sorprendente —

— ¿Debo sentirme insultado? —

— Probablemente —

— Entonces estoy ofendido.—

— ¿Debo pedir disculpas? —

— Sí.—

— Entonces no lo haré —

Eren fruncía el ceño con toda su fuerza. Le asombraba cuan exasperante un hombre podía ser. Y que un hombre - mayor que Eren, para para rematar - para bromear con él también fuera inmaduro, ¡era la parte más asombrosa! Sobre todo dado a la apariencia digna y refinada que siempre llevaba. Una vez que abría la boca todo se iba por la ventana.

— Deja de hacer pucheros, Eren —

— No estoy haciendo un puchero. Estoy con el ceño fruncido de rabia —

— Bueno. ¿Por qué estás haciendo pucheros de rabia? —

— Con el ceño fruncido — Eren corrigió — Porque. Bueno, porque — Porque yo te diría la mi historia de vida y tu ni siquiera me dices tu carrera. Porque me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Me gustas más de lo que debería. Y yo no sé por qué y me cabrea. Abrió la boca para darle una excusa, cualquier excusa que no sean los que se ejecutaban a través de su mente, pero todo se detuvo porque Levi estaba apoyado cerca, demasiado cerca, y él estaba sosteniendo la barbilla de Eren en sus manos. El aliento de Eren atrapado en la garganta. Levi lo tocaba y lo único que podía ver era la cercanía de ojos de acero y como el olor a colonia invadió sus sentidos.

Eren nunca se preocupaba por colonia. O perfume. La gente siempre llevaban una cantidad odiosa. Pero cualquiera que sea la que Levi llevaba era la cantidad justa. Probablemente él roció en la muñeca porque sus mangas arremangadas y su mano estaban justo allí y lo que se olía a almizcle y dulce; sutil y decepcionante, pero al mismo tiempo se sienten abrumados los sentidos de Eren completamente. Había un matiz floral en él, nada de lo que él podía identificar con la cabeza girando la forma en que estaba. No es que él supiera algo de flores para dar una descripción adecuada. Acogedora. Esa era una buena palabra para ella. Para el olor. Le daban ganas de enterrar la cara más cerca de la esencia. Se preguntó si Levi había rociado también en su cuello. Si había un olor tan bueno allí, que le cautivará en igual medida, lo calmara que en un sentido de comodidad.

— Tu moretón parece un poco mejor — Comentó Levi, sin darse cuenta de la agitación interna de Eren. Tal vez lo estaba. Tal vez a él le gustaba ver Eren retorcerse. Era difícil decir cuando sus rasgos faciales no habían cambiado. Inclinó la cabeza de Eren de un lado a otro como si fuera a obtener una mejor visión de la contusión, pero luego sostuvo la cabeza de Eren con un agarre firme, le mantuvo la mirada con una mirada firme — Eren, ¿estás escuchando? —

Sí, porque dijo el nombre de Eren y su corazón estaba haciendo esa cosa de aleteo estúpido. Su voz sonaba ininteligible incluso para sus propios oídos, sólo podía imaginar lo idiota que Leví le debe pensar que se ve. — ¿Eh? Sí—

Levi tiró de Eren un poco más cerca, y tan cerca el barista notó un toque de azul en sus ojos grises. Como una tormenta que lo abarca todo. — Tus ojos, Eren —

¿Qué demonios en sus ojos? A quién le importaban sus propios ojos cuando Levi dijo su nombre? Siempre que Levi decía Eren era todo lo que podría centrarse en: su nombre siendo dicho por el — ¿Eh?—

— Son notables —

Eso trajo a Eren de vuelta. Algo. Él pasó de estar en trance para mirar boquiabierto al hombre, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué era tan 'notable' sobre sus ojos, el ruido estridente de un teléfono interrumpió su conversación. Levi tomó su celular y frunció el ceño ante el identificador de llamadas. — Tengo que tomar esto. Mira mis cosas —

— S-seguro —

Tomó la chaqueta de nuevo, cerró su laptop y se dirigió fuera de la tienda, presionado el teléfono celular contra oído. Eren le vio hacer una pausa delante de la ventana, moviendo los labios antes de que él fuera más abajo en la acera y saliera de su vista. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie estaba mirando, las rodillas finalmente cedieron y se desplomó al suelo. Nunca se sintió tan nervioso y derrotado como lo hizo en ese momento. Por lo que sabía, vapor podría estar emitiendo desde su cuerpo. Hundió la cara entre las manos, deseando que su rostro sonrojado se enfriára.

No era justo. Nada de esto era justo. Pensó que había aceptado este flechazo antes, pensó que estaba preparado para lo jodido que estaba. La verdad del asunto era: que no estaba preparado. No estaba preparado para estos sentimientos o la forma en que desestabilizaban su vida.

Eren no estaba preparado para nada de eso, pero la campana intervino y él no tenía tiempo para intentar solucionar esos sentimientos. Si era Levi necesitaba estar tranquilo y frío y sereno, necesitaba fingir que estaba bien. Mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Alivio lo invadió al ver a un nuevo cliente, un hombre alto, con el pelo rubio bien ordenado. — Bienvenido al Little Titan Café . ¿Esta es su primera vez aquí, señor? —

— Ah, sí. Yo estaba intrigado por el nombre — Admitió, una agradable sonrisa en sus labios. Un poco demasiado agradable, si le preguntas a Eren.

— Le voy a dar un momento para ver el menú. —

— Esta bien. Voy a tomar un doble Americano, — Miró a los tamaños de muestra — ¿blindado? Y lo voy a tomar para llevar —

— Un doble Americano sale enseguida —

Cuando Eren se puso a hacer la bebida, miró con curiosidad al hombre. Tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito, pero desde que conoció a Levi, él compara cada chico bien parecido a él. Este cliente era obviamente más alto que Levi - el hombre promedio era típicamente más alto que Levi. Llevaba ropa bonita, una bufanda gris envuelta alrededor de su cuello mientras los ojos azules recorrieron la tienda con interés. Eren suponía que era guapo si te gustaban hombres normales como él. Y a pesar de la agradable sonrisa en su rostro, Eren no le gustaba del todo.

Dejó la bebida terminada en el mostrador. — Aquí tiene, señor —

— Gracias — El cliente dijo, con los ojos brillantes mientras tomaba su copa. Hubo una inclinación extraña en los labios mientras miraba a Eren, un secreto que no estaba recibiendo, como si supiera algo que Eren no y que era imposible porque nunca se habían conocido antes. Sus ojos bajaron al gafete de Eren. — Buenas noches, Eren —

Allí estaba otra vez, en su voz. El secretismo. Tal vez era su imaginación y él todavía estaba en el borde de su encuentro anterior con Levi. Tal vez estaba siendo innecesariamente duro con un completo extraño. Tal vez.

La puerta se abrió y Levi entró a la cafetería. El cliente se dio la vuelta para irse y como si a la par, los dos se detuvieron cuando sus miradas se enfrentaron. Levi no se veía muy contento. — ¿Erwin? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —

Nope. Eren odiaba al tipoo. Lo odiaba con pasión. Odiaba su estúpida cara atractiva, con el pelo peinado estúpidamente, sus estúpida ropa de diseño, probablemente, su estúpida sonrisa, sus estúpidas cejas - ¿En Serio qué pasaba con esas cejas? Lo odiaba más que a nadie, nada. Y era completamente irracional de parte de Eren pero aquí era alguien que conocía a Leví, que era alto y guapo y se preguntó ¿qué sabía él de Levi?

— Oh, hola Levi. Que agradable encontrarte aquí.Que conveniente porque necesitaba hablar contigo —

Agradable. Una total coincidencia. Ajá

La expresión de Levi se ensombreció. — Vamos a hablar afuera —

— Te cuidas, Eren — Dijo Erwin, dándole a Eren una última sonrisa - ¿era burla lo que vio? - Antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la tienda. Eren fue cegado por la ira al rojo vivo ya que los dos salieron juntos, estando de pie un poco cerca, la mano de Erwin en el hombro de Levi, su voz bajó a medida que empezaron a hablar.

La puerta se cerró.

Eren no podía comprenderse a sí mismo nunca más. No podía entender el dolor en el pecho que le quemaba. Él no podía entender sus emociones. Estaban en todo el maldito lugar. Y él no podía entender este odio antinatural hacia un hombre que interactuó con el un buen par de minutos. Más o menos treinta segundos.

Levi regresó a su asiento después. Eren no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ausente. Cinco minutos. Quince. Treinta. Podría haber sido menos o más tiempo, pero todo daba lo mismo, nunca terminaban los latidos de su corazón golpeando violentamente en sus oídos.

Eren tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca. Necesitaba calmarse. — ¿Un ... un compañero de trabajo suyo? —

— Algo así —

Allí estaba otra vez. Una punzada de dolor. Y Eren entendió de qué se trataba, comprendió tanto que el solo conocimiento le dolía más. Que el cliente - Erwin o lo que sea - era un hombre. Y Eren era sólo un estudiante universitario que trabaja a tiempo parcial en la cafetería de su madre porque no habría manera de que cualquier otro lugar contratara a alguien tan temperamental como él. Erwin y Levi probablemente hicieron trabajos juntos. Probablemente sabían mucho el uno del otro.

Tal vez él estaba saltando a conclusiones, pero Eren no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar ese pedacito de sombrío razonamiento. No pudo evitar los celos que le infectaron.

Eren dejó la conversación en eso.

Se sentía derrotado.

* * *

NT: Hola! lamento la tardanza, he tenido un montón de tarea esta semana y tuve una accidente con atún, mi almuerzo, mi mochila y mis cuadernos, y tuve que pasar toda la materia de estadística y química en limpio, me odio a mi misma.

Bueno bueno, el próximo cap estará intenso (?) pero este tambien lo estuvo o no?, yo se que avanzan lento, pero cada paso mueve todo el mundo a Eren, imagínense si Levi fuera mas rápido, se nos infarta nuestro tatakae u-ú

Eso es todo por hoy, espero hayan tenido unas felices pascuas y hayan recibido muchos huevitos de chocolate, si no aprovechen las ofertas de los que sobraron en el super (?)

Especiales agradecimientos a las personitas que me ayudaron con una parte de la traducción que me tenia atascada.

Besos

Mono


	8. Capitulo 8: Rivaille

Capítulo 8: Rivaille

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Rivaille

— ¿Podrías explicarme qué estás haciendo aquí?— Levi preguntó mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos, el aire frío golpeó su cara.

— Tomando una taza de café — dijo Erwin confusamente. — ¿Por qué si no iba a estar en una cafetería? —

El ceño fruncido de Levi se profundizó, incapaz de refutar su punto. — Sabes lo que quiero decir.—

— Hanji ha mencionado que has estado evitandola últimamente. Y tu a trabajo. —

— Lo tengo hecho, ¿no?— Los brazos de Levi se cruzaron y el golpeo uno de ellos con un dedo impaciente. Esta conversación le estaba resultando inútil. — Si sólo vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, voy a regresar en donde no se me congele el culo. —

— Estaba curioso. Hanji había dicho que has mencionado un 'Eren' antes — Sólo una vez, Levi refunfuño. Erwin miró a través de la ventana de la cafetería, su mirada momentáneamente capturó la de Eren. El rostro del barista se puso rojo remolacha al ser atrapado mirando y se volvió rápidamente y perdió el equilibrio con la máquina de café espresso. Erwin sonrió. — No es de extrañar que estes tan enamorado. —

Levi se negó a morder el anzuelo. Su lengua pulsó con irritación, arrastrando las palabras, — Sea lo que sea que quieras decir dilo.—

— Nos preocupaba, eso era todo. Pero está claro que nuestras preocupaciones eran innecesarias. — Erwin metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un libro cubierto negro. Se lo ofreció a Levi, — También quería darte esto.—

Levi lo tomó sin mirar el título. — ¿Es todo? —

— Sí. Cuidate — , y con un gesto, Erwin se alejó.

Gracias a Dios. Ahora podría volver a entrar donde estaba caliente.

* * *

**Un par de semanas antes**

Levi se detuvo cuando su celular vibró. Hanji Zoe se iluminó en la pantalla, pero en lugar de responder, presionó el botón de apagado - no antes de mirar a la vez. 22:25 - y deslizó el teléfono en el bolsillo del abrigo. Cómo demonios iba a ir a su casa si Hanji podia irrumpir en su departamento y acosarlo con trabajo. Así que, naturalmente, había agarrado sus cosas y se fue antes de que llegara allí, sin ningún destino en mente, sólo sabiendo que necesitaba tranquilidad.

Tenía mucho de eso en aquel momento. Los peatones eran escasos, en parte porque era de noche, y sobre todo porque hacía frío. La mayoría de las personas estaban en el interior por ahora donde estaba caliente. Al igual que dónde Levi tenía que estar. Odiaba el frío. Odiaba el invierno. Odiaba todo por debajo de 21 centígrados. Su actual misión era encontrar un lugar cálido y tranquilo, aunque a las 22:26, sus únicas opciones iban a ser bares o restaurantes abiertos las 24 horas, ninguno de los que estaría en paz.

Por otra parte, probablemente podría ir por un poco de alcohol. Cualquier cosa fuerte como para ahogar a distancia el dolor molesto en la parte posterior de su cráneo. El último par de semanas había sido nada más estresante cuando se trataba de trabajar; lleno de noches sin dormir y no había tiempo para descansar.

Levi parpadeó y levantó la cabeza. A pesar de la oscuridad, había una luz brillante que emitía desde su izquierda y desvió la mirada en esa dirección. Estaba confundido al principio, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo, hasta que sus ojos se centraron en la tienda casi vacía al interior y las palabras _Little Titan Café_ curvados sobre el vidrio. Las horas en la puerta leían M-Sa: 6:00 am - Medianoche y domingos: 06 a.m.-22:00. Era difícil ver cualquier otra cosa en el interior con el frío que empaña la ventana, pero eso no importaba. Había encontrado su lugar cálido y tranquilo por la noche. Nadie lo encontraría aquí.

Apenas Levi abrió la puerta, sintió el tintineo de una campana y al instante sintió alivio cuando el calor derretía la frialdad rígida que se había instalado en sus articulaciones. Miró alrededor de la tienda con curiosidad - cualquier cosa llamada la _Little Titan Café_ tenía que tener algo extraño en ella - pero nada parecía extraño. Era un lugar acogedor, con lo que parecía un par de estudiantes universitarios que realizan un trabajo, ahogando el mundo exterior con auriculares. Había un cartel en una de las paredes con la información Wi-Fi (Wi-Fi JAEGER Pw: tuereslapresa) impreso en marcador de color y extrañas criaturas garabateadas alrededor de la página. Bueno, eso era un poco extraño.

Oyó como el barista le saludaba con un "Bienvenido al Little Titan Café", pero no había mirado más por el momento. Había unos cuantos cuadros colgados en las paredes; algunas de personas y lugares. Un signo señalaba hacia el baño y un bar con taburetes se adjuntaba al mostrador de registro. Los ojos de Levi se demoraron más en la vitrina con los tamaños de la muestra - Colosal, Blindado, Bailarin - hasta aterrizar en la última rareza en el café: un escuálido, con cabello de trapeador, moreno chico.

Levi resistió la tentación de preguntar lo que el chico estaba mirando porque él estaba mirando a Levi con sus grandes ojos verdes. Mientras se acercaba al mostrador, Levi ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría ser descrito como de color verde. Pero su atención se centró en el teñido rojo de las mejillas del barista, a la forma en que jugueteaba con su delantal a medida que Levi más se acercaba. Era dolorosamente obvio que el chico estaba tratando de mantener la calma.

Levi dejó su bolso sobre la mesa, y ocupó uno de los taburetes de la barra.

— B-bienvenido — el barista intentó saludarlo de nuevo, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. La sonrisa que puso fue forzada, pero no menospreciaba el hecho de que este muchacho, niño, lo que sea - Levi era consciente de que tenía que ser más viejo que un niño que trabajaba en una tienda de café - era una cosa bonita. Incluso tuvo que admitir eso. —Bienvenido al _Little Titan Café_. ¿Es su primera vez aquí? —

Las palabras sonaron ensayadas. No es que a Levi le importara. Fue más divertido por la forma en que las manos del barista apretaban inconscientemente todo el delantal. Volvió la mirada, sin embargo, a quitarse el abrigo, ya que estaba empezando a sentirse un poco acalorado ahora. — Si. ¿Por qué se llama este lugar así? —

— Mi madre pensó que el nombre causaría suficiente curiosidad en la gente como para entrar. Parece haber funcionado en usted ¿no es así? —

— Eso es cierto, ¿tu madre es propietaria de este lugar? — Recibió un guiño a cambio. El barista pareció relajarse durante su intercambio informal, pero con timidez miraba a la cara de Levi y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Eren. Su gafete decía Eren.

Y como Eren pasó la noche a tientas con nerviosismo, Levi no pudo evitar compararlo con un ratón. La forma en que se removía. La forma en que sus ojos no podían concentrarse en una cosa, pero siempre fue dibujado con los ojos el rostro de Levi. La forma en que parecía nervioso y azorado. Levi se preguntó si se asustaba fácilmente.

Pero era más que un simple, pequeño ratón nervioso. Tenía confianza. Tal vez una tendencia suicida con la forma en que provocaba a Levi con comentarios sarcásticos.

Era torpe y curioso, siempre tratando de descubrir cosas sobre Levi.

Fue interesante e idiota - _tratando de sostener una taza de la misma manera que Levi hacía, sólo para derramarse toda el agua encima._

Él era crédulo - _Eren chillaba, pensando que tenía rabia._

Él era reservado con sus sonrisas, pero cuando sonrió, iluminó su rostro y sus ojos y era brillante y hermoso y aceleró el corazón de Levi de una manera que lo dejó sin aliento.

Llenaba el silencio. Se filtra a través de las grietas, contundentes y cálidos. Él era expresivo y estúpidamente entrañable y Levi no era capaz de dejar al niño solo, no importa lo mucho que se dijo que debía.

Y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y azul; completamente, sorprendentemente notable. Era el tipo al que se le escribían odas románticas; que inspiró descripción innecesaria porque era una necesidad para conseguir el punto. Era el tipo que hizo a Levi preguntarse cuándo se convirtió en una savia.

Tal vez era la forma en que se iluminaba - todo radiante y con ganas - cuando Levi llegaba, o tal vez era así con los demás y Levi simplemente no lo sabía. Tal vez era la necesidad de contar con esa sonrisa, esos ojos que le mantenían la mirada. Tal vez era la forma en que era a la vez tímido y valiente alrededor de Levi. Tal vez era la forma en que él era contradictorio de diversas maneras que Levi no podía dejarlo solo.

Es por eso que seguía viniendo, noche tras noche, atraído por la luz de la cafetería.

* * *

**Presente**

Era extraño. El mocoso estaba actuando más tranquilo de lo habitual, es decir, que no estaba hablando. El hecho de que el mocoso estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo real para limpiar sólo demostró que había algo mal. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido entre su llamada telefónica y después de su conversación con Erwin? ¿Erwin le había dicho algo a Eren? No. No era su estilo de provocar a alguien así.

¿Tal vez él estaba enojado con Levi? Su té sin terminar ya no estaba caliente. Levi frunció el ceño.

Claro que había tocado al chico - ugh, que sonaba mal - y seguro que él le había dado un cumplido y todo ese intercambio había sido un poco raro, pero ¿era realmente algo para estar molesto? Maldito mocoso.

Levi tomó un sorbo de té frío y entrecerró los ojos en el barista. La espalda de Eren daba hacia él cuando se agachó en el suelo detrás de la caja registradora.

_Mirame._

Eren movía los brazos de un lado a otro.

_Mirame, mocoso de mierda._

Sus manos se tensaron alrededor de la manija, hombros rígidos. Si, es correcto; nadie podía pasar por alto una de las miradas penetrantes de Levi, _así que me mirame_.

Afortunadamente para Eren, fue salvado por la campana y Levi quería aniquilar al cliente.

Eso no duró mucho tiempo y Levi volvió a fulminar a Eren con su mirada. ¿Qué pasó con el idiota que siempre lo miraba con esa estúpida sonrisa tonta? Preferiría ser acosado con veintiún preguntas a esto. Lo cual era extraño, pensó Levi, porque le gustaba el silencio, ¿no? Y, por supuesto, Eren era alguien que lo observaba en momentos en que Levi quería estar solo, pero la mayoría de las veces paso por esas aguas peligrosas con curiosidad sin miedo.

— Eren — Levi lo llamó molesto, incluso tuvo que alzar la voz. ¿No debería, como el empleado, asegúrese de que Levi fuera un cliente satisfecho? Esperaba que Eren se diera la vuelta ante el sonido de su nombre, pero no, al parecer estaba demasiado preocupado con la limpieza del maldito suelo. Que era algo bueno, pensó Levi. La limpieza era buena. Este mocoso finalmente estaba haciendo su trabajo y Levi debería estar orgulloso, pero no lo estaba. — Eren. Oi. Haz tu trabajo y sirveme mas, mocoso de mierda. —

— Oh, lo siento — dijo Eren, finalmente, dándose la vuelta, con la cabeza baja mientras tomaba la copa de Levi y hacía té verde y fresco.

Maldita sea, la expresión de su rostro no hizo nada para aliviar la irritación de Levi. Eren parecía abatido, pero se torcía de vez en cuando, mientras trataba de parecer casual. Sus hombros se desplomaron en la derrota cuando el esfuerzo resultó inútil. Levi quería ignorarlo. Quería abrir su ordenador portátil y reanudar su trabajo, o explorar Internet, lo que quisiera su imaginación. Pero él no podía porque este mocoso abatido estaba mirando la nada, su negatividad prácticamente palpable y hacía aún más difícil para Levi para enfocarse.

Por eso, cuando Eren se acercó a dejar el té, Levi agarró su muñeca y mantuvo el brazo de Eren en su lugar. Sobresaltado, sus ojos se abrieron y si Levi no estuviera enojado, él se tomaría el tiempo para apreciar el rubor que vio en sus mejillas. Está bien, sólo hay que preguntar al chico lo que estaba mal, que era todo Levi quería saber …

— Deja de mirar como si estuvieras a punto de llorar —

Bien hecho. Un adulto de 10 aqui.

— Yo-no estoy a punto de llorar— Eren protestó, lanzando su mirada hacia cualquier lugar, pero en Levi, una chispa de ira intermitente en cruzó su rostro. No había atisbo de lágrimas en ningún lugar, pero si cabreandolo era la única manera en que Levi obtendría algún tipo de reacción, entonces que así sea.

— ¿En serio? Porque has estado moviendo tu cabeza como un perrito abandonado por decirlo de alguna forma — dijo Levi, con voz sarcástica. Él quería que se callara, de verdad. Pero no podía evitarlo. No era como si él quería que el chico se molestara. Tomaría sus sonrisas tontas cada día.

— No lo estoy — Empezo a decir, estaba inquieto, incómodo, — La copa está caliente, ¿puede usted por favor tomarla? —

Levi lo soltó, aunque a regañadientes. Eren dejó la taza con un tintineo. Sus labios fruncidos mientras se frotaba la muñeca - no es que Levi había estado sosteniendole con fuerza - con el ceño fruncido tan profundamente que sus cejas casi se juntaban.

— Sólo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza — Murmuró.

— No te lastimes.—

— Bueno, mi cabeza ha estado doliendo. —

Levi lo miró con una mirada inexpresiva. ¿Era este niño de verdad?

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —

Sí, este chico era real y que eso no hizo que Levi se sintiera mejor. Cualquier mejor ¿acerca de qué exactamente? — Nada. ¿Ya termino tu mal humor? —

— Yo no estaba — Incluso protestó, su voz se apagó en un jadeo. — ¿Es eso- ?—

Eren estaba mirando el libro negro con los ojos muy abiertos, redondos. La cubierta era sencilla, con sólo la palabra "Rivaille" impreso en la parte delantera en negrita, plata. Levi lo recogió, y notó que los ojos de Eren permanecieron pegados a él en reverencia. — ¿Lees a Rivaille? —

— Es sólo como.. — no se dejaba de mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando Levi lo agitó de un lado a otro, — … mi escritor favorito —

— ¿Ah, sí? — Algo debía estar mal con Levi, porque su corazón dio un vuelco. No creía que era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener un ataque al corazón por el momento. — Entonces, ¿sabes lo que es esto? —

Levi quería golpearlo. Eren se mordía el labio y eso era una distracción. — Sí. No, no es eso ... ¿es su colección de poesía? ¿ La que no ha sido publicada aún? —

— Mmm— Levi arrastro las palabras. Eren parecía que iba a gemir. O llorar. Y Levi encontró que no le importaba en esta ocasión. Una parte sádica de él quería ver al chico rogando. — No sabía que te gustaba la poesía.—

— Algunos poesía, sí — dijo Eren distraídamente.

Era como un gato mirando un puntero láser, listo para saltar.

— ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? —

— Conozco al autor —

Eren balbuceó. — ¿Conoces al autor? —

— Pronuncie claramente la primera vez. Tal vez deberías conseguir una revisión auditiva —

—¿Puedo - puedo mirarlo? —

Levi lo dejó colgando durante un par de segundos, disfrutando de la forma en que se removió con impaciencia.— Aquí —

Eren sostuvo el libro con dedos ágiles, como si temiera que se disolvería en polvo en el tacto de sus manos. Levi tomó un sorbo de su té. — Sabes, Rivaille es la razón de que la cafetería se llama la manera que lo hace. Mi mamá es un fan, también. Ella se inspiró de su primer libro Ataque a Eoten. Bueno, ella me puso a leer sus libros en el primer lugar. — Ataque a Eoten trababa sobre a punto de la extinción inminente de la humanidad debido a los gigantes, y la lucha de la humanidad para encontrar una manera de derrotar la Eoten con la creación de algo que se llama Equipo de Maniobras 3D.

El té se fue por el conducto equivocado. Levi comenzó a toser.

— ¿Estás bien? —

— Sí —Levi graznó, cogiendo una servilleta para secarse la baba y las gotas de té de su boca. Mocoso astuto — Esa historia tiene un final trágico. Todo el mundo muere —

— Sí — dijo Eren con un toque de nostalgia. — Pero fue sangriento y violento y lleno de acción. Pensé que era genial —

Típico.

Eren hojeó las páginas en silencio, con los ojos pasando por alto algunas palabras con asombro antes de cerrar el libro y se lo devolvió a Levi. El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano — Puedes quedartelo —

— ¿Q-qué? —

— No me gusta ser cuestionado —

— Pero- —

Levi miró, retándolo a discutir. Eren tragó saliva y sostuvo el libro contra su pecho. Una sonrisa se dibujó vibrante en sus labios. — Gracias.—

Realmente era un mocoso astuto. Siempre diciendo las cosas en el momento adecuado. Sonriendo en el momento adecuado. Levi desvió su mirada hacia abajo y levantó el té a sus labios. — ¿No es hora de empezar a cerrar? —

Eren miró el reloj colocado cerca del menú. 23:52. — Oh, mierda. Sí —

La sonrisa permaneció en su rostro cuando procedió a contar el registro.

* * *

—¿….cual es su libro favorito de Rivaille? —

El mocoso no paró de hablar de Rivaille durante los últimos veinte minutos. Tomó a Eren más para cerrar el negocio porque no paraba de hablar, y Levi estaba casi celoso de Rivaille. Casi. Pero eso sería tonto de él. Por varias razones, una de las cuales era: no había ninguna razón para ello.

— Ninguno de ellos —

— Pero él es tu amigo, ¿no es cierto? — Eren preguntó, horrorizado. La puerta hizo clic y Eren sacó la llave de la cerradura.— Tienes que tener un libro favorito —

— No lo tengo — Levi giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el estacionamiento. El golpeteo de los zapatos sobre el pavimento le aseguró que Eren estaba corriendo para ponerse a su lado.

— Ya sabes, para ser un tipo bajito, caminas bastante rápido—

— Y tú realmente necesitas aprender a pensar antes de hablar.—

— ¿ Y eso porque? —

— Porque tu boca puede hacer que te maten algún día — Seguramente Levi.

— Oh, bueno, eso está bien porque me protegerás. Me refiero a que siempre me encaminas hasta el coche por la noche, así que ... — Eren volvió la cabeza. Leví no tuvo que ver su cara para saber que se sonrojaba. — Pero pudo protegerme por mi mismo, para que lo sepas —

No hubo ganador contra él, ¿estaba allí? — Seguro que puedes.—

— No, de verdad — y por alguna razón, Eren se inclinaba hacia él, abrazando su libro con fuerza, el ceño fruncido en determinación. Incluso en la oscuridad, sus ojos eran visibles.

Con una mano en la cara, Levi lo empujó. — Sí, sí. Ve a tu coche —

Eren le deseó buenas noches e hizo lo que le dijeron. Al menos no estaba más de mal humor.

Maldito mocoso.


	9. Capitulo 9: Sábado por la noche

Capitulo 9: Sábado por la noche

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Problemas del corazón

Era un sábado por la noche en el Little Titan Café , la tienda estaba un poco abarrotada de estudiantes de la UB. No era que estudiaran o trabajaran en la tarea esa noche , simplemente porque todos estaban de muy buen humor . Entonces de nuevo, era un sábado por la noche así que la tarea era la última cosa en sus mente . Pero eso no explicaba aún porque un grupo de estudiantes universitarios estaban en un café , celebrando por lo que parecía. Estudiantes universitarios normales estarían fuera en un bar, recibiendo golpes , como una cuba , borrachos - como fuera que los chicos le llamaran- no se tomándose un macchiato y calabaza con leche.

Levi se bebió la mitad de su café negro de una sola vez , disfrutan del calor abrasador . Sintió la tentación de agarrar sus cosas y marcharse. No había manera de que acabara su trabajo en esa atmósfera. A decir verdad , debería haber dado la vuelta en cuanto vio la cantidad de personas en el interior de la tienda, pero entonces vio la cara del estúpido mocoso y sus pies le había traído al interior antes de que se diera cuenta .

Como si lo invocara , dicho estúpido mocoso apareció de repente , mirando demacrado todas las órdenes que él y su compañero de trabajo tenía que hacer. A pesar de eso, él le sonrió a Levi cuando finalmente tuvo un respiro , — Lo siento por todos los clientes. —

— ¿Así son normalmente los sábados? —

— En su mayor parte , sí — Eren asintió. — Pero la mayoría de la gente de aquí son del equipo de voleibol femenino de la UB . Están celebrando lo que pasaron a las regionales —

Eso explicaría por qué la mayoría de los clientes eran mujeres.

— Una de mis mejores amigas es en el equipo. Ah , por cierto , no he terminado el libro todavía, pero … — Eren hizo una pausa pensativo — me encanta hasta ahora. Es sólo que ... —

Levi arqueó una ceja.

— Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo exactamente , pero parecía que algo cambió para Rivaille a la mitad — Cuando lo único que recibió fue una mirada en blanco de Levi, Eren se rascó la mejilla , mirando lejos tímidamente — Casi como que algo bueno le sucedió —

— Quién sabe — dijo Levi .

— Supongo que no eres muy cercano con algunos de tus amigos —

— En realidad no. —

— ¿Cómo es él ? — Preguntó Eren con adoración en sus ojos. Eso molestó a Levi, irracionalmente, porque él estaba adorando a un hombre sin rostro . Algo así . Sin rostro en el aspecto de que no existía Rivaille , pero Levi si. Nunca había sentido el deseo de confesar su alias antes. Nunca . Hasta ahora.

Pero no lo hizo . — Rivaille un viejo pervertido. —

— Dudo mucho que eso sea verdad.—

— Tu no eres el que lo conoce — Señaló Levi , dando otro gran sorbo de su café , de repente deseando estar en un bar en su lugar. Ahí era donde pervertidos viejos como él pertenecían. En un bar . Ahogándose en alcohol. No, en una cafetería donde un barista de aspecto inocente que sirve noche tras noche con optimismo insensato .

Podía ver los pensamientos intermitentes a través de esos ojos - verdes, pero no del todo verdes; azules, pero no del todo azules; turquesas: un cuerpo de agua sin la totalidad de las impurezas - frustración , negación, la protesta que se formó en su mente que fue capturada detrás de los labios fruncidos. Eren no podía argumentar en contra de Leví, porque lo que decía era cierto. Sólo conocía las palabras sobre el papel, no a la persona que los escribió . ¿Pero eran realmente tan diferente? ¿El escritor y la historia? ¿El artista y sus dibujos? Claro, uno podría dibujar y escribir algo totalmente radical de quién eras como persona, pero si miras lo suficientemente cerca, se puede encontrar generalmente los pequeños toques del creador; huellas de su personalidad.

Eren quería decirle todo eso a Levi, pero ¿cual era el punto? Al final, Levi tenía razón. Sus hombros se hundieron soltando un suspiro — Bueno, aunque sea un viejo pervertido, él es un gran escritor —

Levi resopló en su taza. Eren salió corriendo después de que alguien le llamara, probablemente, uno de sus amigos, dejando al hombre solo con sus pensamientos, _casi como que algo bueno le sucedió_, cruzando varias veces su mente . ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando ese mocoso? Su escritura no había cambiado por lo que él sabía. Hanji, su editora, no había dicho nada - pero por otra parte, cada vez que la veía ella siempre tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, más tonta de lo habitual . Erwin no había dicho nada, tampoco.

Se mordió la uña del pulgar, irritado. Tch . Ese mocoso solo hablaba tonterías, eso era todo

* * *

— ¿Era realmente necesario invitar a todos aquí ? — Eren preguntó una vez se unió a Mikasa y Armin en su mesa. Cinco paquetes vacíos de azúcar rodeaban la bebida de Mikasa mientras ella revolvía su té. — No es que yo no esté feliz de verlos a ustedes, pero esto es una cafetería, no un bar —

Además, se acorta en tiempo de calidad con Levi. Pero casi valía la pena ver al hombre tan fuera de lugar entre una multitud de personas .

— Fue idea de la Entrenadora Rico — dijo Mikasa, con voz suave, como de costumbre. Armin tuvo que poner una mano pacificadora en la muñeca para que dejara de agitar la taza, un hábito que no podía romper . — Ya sabes cómo es . Ella nunca alentaría el alcohol. Y era su invitación —

Eren suspiró. No creía que había alguien en la UB que no sabía quién o qué era la entrenadora Rico . Ella era conocida por su formación espartana y su incapacidad para tolerar el fracaso (que era probablemente la razón porque el equipo de voleibol femenino se dirigía a los nacionales, a diferencia de sus hermanos varones) .

Mikasa fue a agarrar otro paquete de azúcar, pero el ceño fruncido de Eren hizo retroceder su mano — Tal vez debería parar con el azúcar .—

— ... Si tu piensas que es lo mejor. — Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de la taza . — ¿Le dijiste a tu madre sobre el intento de atraco ? —

— Sí — Eren hizo una mueca. Odiaba preocupar a su madre, pero ella lo habría descubierto una manera u otra. Pero sobre todo odiaba lo mimosa que se ponía que aquello había implicado. — Ella dijo que volverán la próxima semana . —

Cada dos años, los padres de Eren cerca de su aniversario tomaban un mes de vacaciones. Una vez que se fue de mochileo por Europa. Otra vez fueron a explorar los safaris africanos. Otro año fue Australia. Y otro era un viaje por carretera a través de los Estados Unidos. Este año su mochileo fue a través de América del Sur. Si sus padres eran una cosa, eran sin duda aventureros.

Eren miró alrededor de la tienda. Reconoció algunos de los miembros del equipo del equipo universitario de las veces que había estado en los juegos de Mikasa, como Mina, Hannah y Sasha, pero él la conocía mejor por trabajar con ella - e Ymir, que ambos jugaron en el equipo e hizo teatro. Se sorprendió cuando reconoció a Annie, uno de sus clientes habituales. — No sabía que Annie estaba en el equipo. —

— Lo sabrias si fueras capaz de ira alguno de los juegos — Mikasa reprendió suavemente. Los dos sabían que no podía evitarlo cuando estaba trabajando mucho — Ella se unió este año.—

— Siempre me imaginé a los jugadores de voleibol … altos —

— Es una excelente jugadora— Armin fijó su mirada sobre Annie también. Habichuelas mágicas y Macho Man estaban con ella.

— ¿Quiénes son esos tipos con ella? — Preguntó Eren. Había visto con abundancia sus IDs en el pasado, pero sus nombres fueron siempre difíciles de recordar.

— El rubio es Reiner Braun. Él está en el equipo de rugby. Y el alto es Bertholdt Fubar —

Eren asintió. Macho Man y habichuelas mágicas eran más fáciles de recordar. —Tengo otra pregunta.—

Armin inclinó la cabeza.— ¿Qué cosa? —

Eren puso su barbilla en la mano y entrecerró los ojos, mirando de reojo al asiento a su derecha. — ¿Por qué está aquí? —

Jean se detuvo a medio sorbo, mirándolo ofendido, — Puedo estar aquí si quiero. Además, estoy aquí con Mikasa y Armin. Son mis amigos, también, ya sabes —

— Eso no significa que tengas que estar aquí, cara de caballo —

— No te olvides que saliste con esta cara de caballo —

Eren se encogió. — Ugh. No me lo recuerdes —

— Grosero — Jean tomó un sorbo de su bebida, casi derramandola cuando se quemó la lengua. — Maldita sea, Eren. —

— Hey, no es mi culpa que seas estúpido —

— Es difícil de creer que ustedes hayan salido — Armin reflexionó. — Todo lo que ustedes hacen es discutir. Y eso no ha cambiado —

— Hicimos algo más que discutir — Jean miró de reojo, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Eren le dio un buen empujón.

— Cállate, idiota. —

— ¿Qué más hicieron ustedes dos aparte de discutir?— Preguntó Mikasa, haciendo que los chicos se congelen. Su mirada se movió de Jean a Eren, los ojos azul oscuro no regalaban ninguna emoción.

— Nosotros ... jugamos videojuegos — dijo Jean, con voz chillona. Eren asintió un poco demasiado entusiasmado.

— Sí. Videojuegos. — Bueno, eso era parcialmente cierto. Al estar confundidos, adolescentes frustrados sexualmente, dejaban muy poco tiempo para los videojuegos, lo que con sus hormonas en ebullición y temperamentos violentos hacían cualquier otra cosa en el camino.

— Así que, Eren — dijo Jean, cambiando rápidamente el tema a algo menos peligroso para sí mismo: — Armin me estaba diciendo que tienes un enamoramiento con un hombre mayor. —

— Jean— Armin silbó.

— ¡Armin! —Eren rodeo furiosamente en su amigo. — ¡Se supone que no se lo dirias a nadie! —

— Fue un lapsus— Lo miró culpable. — Él estaba preguntando por ti y- —

— ¡No lo hice! — Jean se burlaba, pero nadie podía decir por el enrojecimiento de las orejas que estaba diciendo la verdad. Siempre había sido un terrible mentiroso.

Eren se cubrió el rostro con un gemido frustrado. Había hecho Armin prometer que no se le diría Mikasa sobre Levi, y no había sido de él, así que no podía culpar completamente Armin. Oh, mierda, Mikasa. Él se asomó por entre los dedos, observando la forma en que ella se encontraba todavía en su asiento, una calma mortal en la cara. Eso nunca fue una buena señal. Tal vez si podía escabullirse con el pretexto que necesitaba volver a su trabajo …

— ¿Un hombre mayor, Eren?— Mikasa finalmente habló. Su voz era de acero. Hielo frío acero. — ¿Cuánto más? —

Eren frunció el ceño. — Yo no lo sé, y no es la gran cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo un flechazo.— La palabra flechazo dejó un sabor amargo en su boca. Por alguna razón, que era mucho más difícil de conseguir que la voz en comparación a cuando Armin descubrió por primera vez sus sentimientos. Y ahora él comenzó a sentirse enojado y frustrado con los tres pares de ojos fijos en él - un culpable, una fría y preocupado, y el otro, bueno, Eren no podía entender la mirada de Jean. ¿Confusión, tal vez?

— No pensé que fuera algo serio — comentó Jean, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de su mesa. — Pero está escrito en tu ca- —

Eren se levantó bruscamente. — Tengo que volver al trabajo.—

— Eren — dijo Mikasa en su tono de tenemos-que-hablar-de-esto que normalmente habría tenido efecto en Eren y se hubiera vuelto a sentar. Pero no esta noche. No con Jean allí. A cambio, sin embargo, el le agarró la muñeca. Eren volvió la cabeza hacia Jean. — ¿Qué? —

Jean abrió la boca para decir algo, algo que Eren no podría comprender. Con un movimiento de cabeza, soltó la muñeca de Eren y se dio la vuelta para mirar a nada en particular.

Eren se alejó enojado. No podía molestarse en saber lo que Jean quería decir, o por qué tenía esa expresión. En todo caso, Jean fue su amor platónico sólo recordó a Eren por qué no duraron mucho y por qué se separaron, para empezar. El maldito cara de caballo nunca supo cómo filtrar lo que salía de su boca. Por supuesto, no era como si Eren lo hiciera, tampoco, pero ese era el punto. El punto es que Jean era un imbécil insensible. Aún lo era.

Pero nada de eso importaba, no cuando Levi estaba sentado en la barra, y eso era suficiente para que la tensión que se había acumulado se fuera.

* * *

La entrenadora Rico había pateado a todos fuera de la cafetería cerca de las 23:00 - Es tarde, dejen de merodear alrededor de este lugar como un grupo de matones - para gran alivio de Eren. Envió a sus amigos con menos hostilidad, viendo como Armin se había disculpado por su desliz de lengua y Jean miradolo culpable, y a pesar de que Mikasa no se veía feliz, todavía había aceptación.

— Ya he terminado, Eren — Su compañero de trabajo de cara pecosa, dijo al salir de la parte trasera, sin el delantal y la chaqueta puesta.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que me quede hasta el cierre? — Marco preguntó con un surco preocupado entre sus cejas.

— Sí, estoy seguro. He cerrado un montón de noches por mí mismo.— Demasiadas, realmente. Pero el turno de cierre era el más ideal para él.

— Esta bien. Nos vemos luego. Buenas noches, Eren—

Eren le despidió con la mano. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra, demasiado cansado para estar de pie. La tienda había vaciado por completo con la partida del equipo de voleibol y sus amigos, por lo que ahora sólo eran Eren y Levi. Solo. Eren. Y Levi. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentarse derecho. No era la primera vez que había estado a solas con el hombre, pero normalmente había un cliente persistente hasta cerca de la hora de cierre, por lo que nunca estaban realmente solos hasta que Eren cerraba las puertas. Todavía había cuarenta y cinco minutos en el reloj. Cuarenta y cinco minutos de sólo ellos.

Nunca se sintió tan consciente antes.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás mirando? —

Eren saltó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando repetidamente a Levi. — Oh nada. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar en lo que está trabajando —

— Estoy buscando por algo — Murmuró Levi, un toque de desconcierto en su tono. Eso era extraño. Normalmente Levi sonaba como Mikasa, ahora que Eren lo pensaba. Tranquilo. Neutral. Menos la voz femenina.

Eren cruzó los brazos sobre el mostrador y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos. El día se sentía insoportablemente largo y su turno había transcurrido en una ráfaga. Pero ahora, con el tic tac del reloj y los pequeños clics del ordenador portátil de Levi, el tiempo parecía finalmente reducir la velocidad. — ¿Un detective? —

— No —

— Policia —Correcto. Debido a que un policía podía permitirse la ropa Levi llevaba a diario.

— No —

— ¿Conserje? —

— Ahora estás agarrando un clavo ardiendo —

— Eres el heredero de una familia rica y no haces nada. Yo solo creo que si.

— No. Buen intento — El sarcasmo resonando en cada palabra. Eren no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— Visitas orfanatos durante el día y extiende alegría a todos los niños, y por la noche escribe novelas y utiliza la mayor parte de ese dinero para donarlo a la caridad.

— No soy un santo, Eren.

Él apretó sus brazos, su corazón se movía a un kilómetro por minuto con el sonido de su nombre. Odiaba sus reacciones. Ellas sólo le recordaban la mirada compasiva de Armin, la mirada preocupada de Mikasa y una confusa de Jean. Cuando su nombre viene de Levi tenía poder sobre él, y el hombre ni siquiera lo sabía. — Está bien, entonces. Un asesino a sueldo —

— No. Explica lo que querías decir antes. — Eren parpadeó confuso — Acerca de que la escritura de Rivaille se volvió diferente.

— No es que su escritura haya cambiado — Eren corrigió, — más bien como ... las emociones que puso en ella.

— Ya veo — Los ojos de Levi entrecerrados hacia la pantalla de su ordenador. No, él no lo vio. Todo lo que vio mientras recorría sus borradores era que se convertiría en un bobo total a medio camino. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo? Iba a enviarles a Erwin y Hanji algunos molestos mensajes. Cuando Eren dejó de hablar, miró hacia abajo para ver que el mocoso había cerrado los ojos. Levi se acercó, con la intención de sacudirlo para despertarlo y que volviera al trabajo, pero su mano se demoró más de cuenta en la mata de pelo castaño antes de que lo notara entonces se apartó. — Deja de dormir en el trabajo, mocoso —

— Lo siento— dijo, haciendo palanca con los ojos abiertos, con un poco de esfuerzo. — Me quedé hasta más tarde de lo normal leyendo el libro —

Hubo una punzada extraña y un tartamudeo en el corazón de Levi. Se preguntó si estaba en esa edad que tenía que estar preocupados por su salud. Tal vez era hora de ver a un médico. — Sentado allí no vas a mantenerte despierto —

— Eso es verdad — Eren se sentó, estirando los brazos en alto lo suficiente para que su camisa se levantara, dejando al descubierto un poco de piel que tenía cautivado a Levi y su corazón haciendo dar un golpe doloroso. Este chico iba a ser la causa de su muerte. —¿Querías una recarga? —

— Sí — Levi empujó su copa vacío hacia él, incapaz de mirar a Eren a los ojos. Él saltó del taburete con la copa y volvió a su puesto detrás de la caja registradora. Cuando Eren hizo su bebida, Levi consideraba venir menos a la cafetería. Esa era la única solución para mantener su cordura y su vida.

Pero cuando Eren comenzó a tararear una canción pop de mierda que comenzó a tocarse desde los altavoces, Levi no creía que fuera posible no ir. Probablemente sufriría las consecuencias de la abstinencia a la cafeína - _siempre se puede ir a una tienda de café diferente_, una voz le reprendió. Al igual que la popular cadena, Star-algo. Todas las tiendas de café eran lo mismo para él. Mientras hicieran sus bebidas, era lo único que importaba.

Excepto, no todas las tiendas de café tenían a cierto barista trabajando allí. Sólo había una cafetería en esa ciudad, sólo una cafetería donde fue atendido por una persona determinada. Y algo le dijo Levi no era precisamente adicto a la cafeína.

— Aquí tienes — Eren deslizó su bebida hacia Levi, un rubor floreció en sus mejillas cuando sus dedos rozaron de esa manera tan cliché que no fue accidental por parte de Levi. El chico se sonrojó. Mucho. Se preguntó hasta dónde podía empujar a Eren, cuán rojo Eren podría ponerse, si se volvía rojo en cualquier otro lugar. Si cualquiera podría hacerlo sonrojar como lo hacía alrededor de Levi.

Definitivamente no era a la cafeína a lo que era adicto.

* * *

**OMAKE**

— Así que, ¿cuál parece ser el problema? —

Levi tomó respiraciones profundas como el médico indicpo, moviendo el estetoscopio aquí y allá. — Me duele el corazón y saltan latidos —

— Ya veo. ¿Está usted normalmente bajo mucho estrés cuando esto sucede? —

Levi pensó en el barista de pelo castaño con ojos de color turquesa. — No —

— ¿Con qué frecuencia se siente el dolor? —

— Sobre todo por la noche cuando estoy por beber café —

— Hm ...— El doctor movió el estetoscopio a la espalda de Levi, animándole a repetir las inhalaciones profundas y exhalaciones. — No escuché nada fuera de lo normal.—

— Eso es porque no hay ningún mocoso alrededor.—

— Ya veo —

_Después_

**Médico: **Dr. Hanji

**Condición médica:** Estás enamorado

**Prescripción:** Follar

Levi arrugó el papel.— ¡¿Qué demonios es esto médico de mierda ?!—


	10. Capítulo 10: Frío y calor

Capítulo 10: Frío y calor

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Café Mocha

Había una silenciosa ley que dictaba que tan pronto pronto como te quedabas solo en el trabajo - Eren había salido a tirar la basura- los clientes repentinamente llegaban; apareciendo treinta minutos después de de una absoluta aburrición donde Eren y Marco perdían el tiempo. Fueron sólo dos clientes, gracias a Dios, por lo que Marco Bodt pensó que estaría muy bien atendiéndolos por su cuenta. Sonrió cortésmente a la joven, probablemente de su misma edad, — Bienvenida al Little Titan Café. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —

La campana sonó y otro cliente entró en la tienda. La mujer abrió la boca para pedir, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente cuando el más nuevo cliente de repente se abrió paso a la parte delantera de la fila, — Estoy en apurado, así que tengo que pedir—

Marco se quedó en estado de shock ante el hombre, con una sonrisa vacilante. Había un aire de autoridad acerca de él que dejó a Marco atrapado en el tono de su voz y la mirada impaciente en sus ojos. — Um, perdón, señor, pero hay una fila… —

—¿Me veo como que me importara? Voy a tomar un café descafeinado colosal —

— Lo siento, señor, pero va a tener que hacer cola.—

— Hay un lugar en el que debería estar. ¿O es que no escucha cuando le dije que estoy apurado? —

Marco sonrió pacientemente. — Son más de las diez de la noche, señor. Estoy seguro de que dondequiera que usted tiene que estar puede esperar. Ahora bien, ¿usted podría por favor ponerse al final de la fila? —

— Ahora escucha mocoso ignorante, yo trabajo para una empresa grande, ¿entiendes? No tengo algún trabajo de ,mala muerte — Marco dejó escapar un suspiro suave. Así que este hombre era uno de esos tipos, — y tengo una conferencia telefónica con algunas grandes personas de diferentes partes del mundo en muy poco. Y si llego tarde para esa reunión porque te niegas a hacer tu trabajo, te prometo que voy a hacer que te despidan. Me ocuparé de que nunca seas contratado en otro sitio —

— Pido disculpas, señor, que usted haya decidido tomar un café tan cerca de su reunión, en lugar de estar preparándose para ello antes de tiempo, pero va a tener que ponerse al final de la fila.— La sonrisa de Marco se ensanchó cuando él inclinó la cabeza, — va a llegar tarde a su reunión si seguimos discutiendo sobre esto.—

—Es por eso que digo que quiero mi maldito caf.. —

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Eren finalmente regresó de sacar la basura. Los otros dos clientes parecían incómodos durante el encuentro. La voz del hombre de negocios se levantó con cada palabra que farfulló hacia Marco, las mejillas teñidas de un rojo furioso.

— Este mocoso se niega a hacer mi café — el empresario señaló.

— Se ha colado delante la señorita — Marco corrigió, — y se niega a ponerse en la fila —

— Ponte en la parte de atrás de la fila — dijo Eren con menos paciencia que Marco.

— ¿Perdón? — El hombre frunció el ceño. — Esto es un ultraje. ¿Dónde está el gerente? —

— Oh, vamos a llevarlo.— Eren desapareció en la parte de atrás, sólo para volver dos segundos después,con una sonrisa demasiado complacida en su rostro. — ¿Cual parece ser el problema? —

El cliente golpeó el costado de su puño en el mostrador de registro. —No voy a soportar esto. ¿Sabes quién soy? —

El rostro de Eren se puso serio. — Escuche, cara de culo. Incluso si usted es el jodido niño Jesús aún así no le vendería ni el culo de una rata. Ahora, si no va a irse a la parte de atrás de la fila, entonces largo de mi tienda. —

— Dame el numero del dueño de la tienda. Haré que te despidan —

— Buena suerte con eso— Eren resopló — Soy su hijo — Sintiendo satisfacción cuando la cara del hombre se volvió de un brillante color rojo. Tras esto, los otros clientes que se sentaban en la tienda habían despegado sus auriculares que estaban usando para escuchar lo que todo el alboroto era. —Sólo lo voy a pedir muy bien por última vez: elimina tu maldita presencia de mi tienda. Estás molestando a los otros clientes —

El empresario miró de Marco a Eren, debatiendo si podría empujar su suerte aún más. Marco parecía una presa fácil con su actitud agradable y Eren le miraba con el ceño fruncido que - seamos honestos - que no era nada intimidante. Pero pudo captar la mirada que pasó por encima de las caras de los baristas, una mirada que no era amable para nada, algo que detuvo cualquier pensamiento de hostigarlos más; una mirada que reflejaba el infierno. Tragó saliva espesa. — B-bien . Pero nunca voy a volver de nuevo. Usted acaba de perder un cliente —

Eren tomó aire altivamente mientras el hombre de negocios salía enojado de la tienda. — Eso es. Mejor váyase — Se volvió hacia Marco, cuya expresión había vuelto a su suavidad de costumbre, y le dio una palmada en el hombro. — Ves. Hemos conseguido manejarlo —

— Gracias Eren — Dijo Marco. Se volvió hacia la clienta que lo miró con asombro. — Lo siento. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle ahora?—

— Tu número — ella chilló, al instante se puso roja. — Quiero decir. Um. Un latte de caramelo blindado —

Cuando Marco comenzó a tomar los pedidos con Eren haciéndolos, Eren no podía dejar de impresionarse con el nuevo contratado. Incluso con ese hombre prácticamente gritándole, Marco había mantenido en calma a través de todo el intercambio. Recordó cuando Sasha tuvo su primer cliente terrible; había estado a punto de estallar en llanto y no se calmó hasta que tuvo comida para picar. Connie simplemente lo mando ala mierda la primera vez - afortunadamente fue sólo estaba Eren allí, y no muchos clientes, por lo que no había llegado a oídos de su madre. Otros empleados no habían manejado sus primeros clientes así, tampoco. Eren casi había golpeado al suyo y lo habría hecho si su madre no lo hubiera detenido.

Aún recordaba ese día con cariño. Un idiota pensó que podía salirse con la suya diciendo que Eren le dio menos cambio. Eso ocurría demasiado con los clientes.

— No sé cómo se puede ser tan paciente — Eren comentó después de que fueron hechas todas las órdenes.

Maco se encogió de hombros. — Trabajé de camarero antes que esto. Supongo que me endureció un poco —

Algo dijo Eren que tenía más que ver con su naturaleza de trabajar en un restaurante. — Deberías haber conseguido el número de esa chica. Ella era linda —

— Ah— un toque de rubor hizo que sus pecas se destacan un poco mas, — nah. Yo no ... uh ...—

Eren asintió comprendiendo. — Oh, no, lo entiendo. Estas con alguien —

— No, no — Marco agitó las manos. — Nada de eso. Es sólo que, soy… —

— Eres ...—

— Ya sabes ...—

— No lo sé ...—

— Me balanceo hacia otro lado —

— ¿Eh? —

— Bateo para el otro equipo —

— ¿Qué? Yo realmente no sé nada de béisbol —.

Marco suspiró. Dio un paso hacia Eren y puso una mano en el hombro del mismo modo se abrió la puerta de la tienda y la campana tintineo — Eren, soy gay —

— Oh, está bien — Eren volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada, radiante cuando fue Levi quien estaba en su lugar. El ceño fruncido en el rostro del hombre era profundo, una emoción indescifrable parpadeo en sus ojos mientras miraba a Marco y a Eren. — Hey, Le-— Él tragó el nombre hacia abajo, preguntándose cómo él había dicho su nombre la primera vez —er, bienvenido de nuevo! —

Marco quitó la mano, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo cuando la mirada de Levi pasó sobre él. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, — ¿Estarás bien, Eren? Es hora de que yo me vaya —

— Sí, sí. No te preocupes por mí —

Marco asintió y corrió hacia la parte posterior, desesperado por alejarse de la línea de visión del hombre. ¿Era él o el cliente lo miraba de forma asesina? Un indicio del por qué lo hizo sonreír.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que va a ser esta noche, oh uno pequeño y misterioso? — Eren preguntó con una sonrisa.

Levi se acercó a la barra con un tch. Dejó su mochila en el mostrador —Triple shot mocha colosal.—

— Whoa. ¿Largo día en la oficina? —

Levi se quitó la chaqueta. — Yo no tengo una oficina. —

Eren jugueteó con la máquina de café,— Así que ¿no trabajas en una empresa o algo? ¿Trabajas desde casa? —

— Sí —

Whoa doble. Eso era lo más honesto que Levi había dicho nunca sobre sí mismo. Después de no tener una oficina, es decir. Eren trató de pensar en puestos de trabajo que la gente podía hacer desde su casa, —¿Es usted un diseñador web o algo así?—

—No.—

Maldito. — ¿Ingeniero de software de computadora?—

— No —

—¿Es usted uno de esos profesores que enseñan en línea?—

— Ya he dicho que no a 'maestro' y 'profesor'—

—¿Estás seguro de que no eres un escritor?—

—Estoy seguro.—

—Nos vemos, Marco,— Eren se despidió cuando Marco salió, acelerando sus pasos cuando capturó la mirada de Levi. — Seguro que se fue a toda prisa. No se puede culparlo, supongo— Dejó la bebida de Levi en la barra .

— Ustedes dos parecen cercanos— dijo Levi, con lo que la taza grande más cerca de él.

— Marco es un buen tipo —

— ¿Te gustan los chicos buenos?—

—¿Eh? Supongo. — Eren frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. No podía evitar la sensación de que había un significado subyacente de que no estaba recibiendo.

Levi levantó la copa a los labios y sopló. — Así que te gustan los chicos.—

—B-bueno, sí,— Eren murmuró, preguntándose cómo la conversación pasó de la carrera de Leví a la sexualidad de Eren.

Levi tomó un sorbo con cuidado. — Y te gusta ... él.—

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir, sí que es un buen tipo, pero es sólo un amigo —

— Ya veo —

— Estás siendo muy raro, ¿lo sabías? No es que no seas raro ya. Sólo estás siendo aún más extraño —

Levi puso su taza hacia abajo, sin inmutarse por el comentario de Eren. Su postura era relajada, y en lo que respecta al resto del mundo, parecía tranquilo si no fuera por la sombra en sus ojos. Siempre había una sombra en sus ojos, pero esta noche era más oscura. Más amenazador. — Supongo que tienes razón.—

— Normalmente no está de acuerdo conmigo, tampoco. ¿Pasó algo en el trabajo? —

— ¿Eso es asunto tuyo? —

Era una espina en el corazón de Eren; un recordatorio de que él era un empleado y Levi era un cliente, y eso era todo lo que su relación implicaba. Y por una vez desde que Eren conoció a Levi, sintió amargo hacia su carácter vago y críptico. A veces se sentía cerca. Otras veces, como ahora, se sentía distante e inaccesible. —No. Supongo que no. —

— ¿Quieres saber por qué no te voy a decir lo que tengo que hacer? —

Eren parpadeó. — ¿Sí? —

— Técnicamente tengo dos puestos de trabajo.—

— Bueno, eso no es justo. Ahora voy a tener que adivinar las dos cosas. — Levi realmente era un ser extraño y extrañamente próximo, pero a pesar de eso, Eren dudaba que había sido honesto sobre cualquiera de sus puestos de trabajo. — Pero eso todavía no explica por qué no me lo dices. No es que me voy a ir a contar a nadie que eres un policía encubierto. Te prometo que no estamos cocinando metanfetamina en la parte posterior. Sólo lo parece. —.

— … —

Eren colocó una mano reconfortante sobre Levi. — A menos que tu estes en eso. ¿Venden pitillos o algo? ¿Eres un vendedor de drogas? ¿Eso es todo? Puedes entrar en un grupo de apoyo para la adicción —

La mirada inexpresiva que Levi le dio valió la pena porque la sombra en los ojos disminuyo. — ¿Me veo como un drogadicto o un distribuidor?—

— Un traficante de drogas de lujo, seguro —

El puño de Levi estaba flojamente cerrado, el roce de los dedos contra la muñeca interior de Eren sorprendiendolo en darse cuenta de que había tocado a Levi. Estaba a punto de apartarse, pero esos dedos se enrollaron alrededor de su brazo en un férreo control. El corazón de Eren martillado fuertemente en su caja torácica y estaba seguro que Levi podía oírlo. — ¿Normalmente tocas a la gente con tanta libertad, Eren? —

La forma en que Levi dijo su nombre hizo a Eren pensar que él era completamente consciente de las reacciones de Eren; enunció cada sílaba, sacó su nombre con un rollo de su lengua, bajó la voz a una madera ronca. No ayudó que rozó el pulgar a lo largo de la vena del brazo de Eren en una caricia, a propósito o no dibujó un escalofrío en Eren. — No —

Trató de mirar a cualquier otra cosa, en cualquier lugar que no fuera Leví. Sólo había dos clientes en la cafetería pero tampoco eran conscientes de agitación interna de Eren. Uno estaba preocupado con su ordenador portátil, mientras que el otro estaba haciendo las maletas para irse.

— ¿Normalmente dejas que la gente te toque? —

Tomó Eren un momento de procesar que la pregunta no era la misma que la primera — Um. No. Entonces, ¿puedes soltarme? —

—No protestaste cuando su compañero de trabajo te ha tocado —

Eren frunció el ceño. — ¿Marco? ¿De qué estás hablando? Todo lo que hizo fue - — Fue entonces cuando le ocurrió una idea. Un pensamiento hermoso, glorioso que hizo a su corazón latir más rápido de una manera diferente. Se encontró con la mirada de Levi, tan brillante y esperanzador simplemente lo dejo salir — ¿Estás… estás celoso? —

Levi dejó caer su brazo, su semblante manteniéndose firme. — ¿De qué hay que estar celoso? Simplemente estoy haciendo un punto sobre que estás demasiado abierto, demasiado fácil para aprovechar —

El latigazo cervical que Eren sintió herido como una perra. Fue increíble la rapidez con la que Levi podía ir de caliente a frío, a la quema de las entrañas de Eren sólo para volcar un cubo de agua helada. — Eso es ... la cosa más estúpida que he oído nunca. Ese no es el tipo de cosa que le dices a un chico —

Levi se encogió de hombros. Recuperó su ordenador portátil de la bolsa, lo que indicaba el final de la conversación.

* * *

Eren estaba limpiando las mesas alrededor de la tienda, lo que era perfecto para Levi porque no estaba haciendo realmente su trabajo. Ni siquiera podía pensar en el trabajo en este momento, no cuando había estado cerca de conseguir un billete de primera clase al infierno. Si si es que no tenía uno ya. Que probablemente así era.

¿Qué demonios le había poseído para agarrar Eren así? No, él sabía exactamente qué. Levi no era bueno jugando a ser estúpido, ni era un hombre estúpido, y lo único que podía pensar era en entrar en la tienda y ver a ese mocoso pecoso tocar a Eren y cómo se rompió algo dentro de él. Su cordura, tal vez. Probablemente su paciencia también. Su moral, incluso.

Dios. Eren era más o menos diez años más joven que él y Levi había querido nada más que besar al mocoso estúpido porque tenía la esperanza ante la perspectiva de que Levi estaba celoso.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, haciendo una pausa a mitad de camino para protegerse de la realidad de su propia perversidad. ¿Estaba teniendo una crisis de la mediana edad? ¿Era eso lo que era? Pero maldita sea, Levi sólo treinta y dos. Era demasiado pronto para él tener uno de esos. Por otra parte, él siempre había sido maduro para su edad. Tal vez él estaba adelantando esa parte de su vida, también.

Levi estaba bastante seguro de que Eren estaba colado por él con esa mirada esperanzadora cada vez que se le acercaba, o la forma en que siempre se sonrojaba alrededor de Levi o esas pequeñas miradas Eren pensaba era discreto.

Y todo lo que quería hacer era aprovechar ese flechazo inocente.

Sí, Levi iría, sin duda al infierno.

No ayudó hablar con Hanji más temprano en el día de su libro y lo que Eren había señalado - cómo algo había cambiado. Podía oír la sonrisa de Hanji por teléfono y quería nada más que estrangularla debido a sus respuestas burlonas. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Levi~ ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿qué pasa? ¿Algo bueno? Si me preguntas, suena como si estuvieras enamo-

Colgó antes de que pudiera terminar.

Erwin no habido ayudado, tampoco. _Así que te diste cuenta_.

Bueno, se podían joder los dos.

¿Por qué demonios venía a este café de nuevo? Parecía como si cada noche que llegara, él estuviera cuestionando su moral y probando su paciencia. Era como un juego: vamos a ver cuánto tiempo podría ir sin saltar sobre el barista de ojos brillantes.

Deberías agradecerme, el viejo pervertido en él susurraba

Y joder si Levi no sabía que era verdad.

¿Y por qué, por qué, por qué le había dicho a Eren tenía dos trabajos? Él se deslizaba a lo grande. Se estaba siendo demasiado cómodo, demasiado fácil, demasiado abierto. Y Leví no podía permitirse eso. Su mente, su corazón, su vida se sintió un desastre y era gracias a Eren y pensar que todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreír.

Por eso su libro lo enfureció. Necesitaba el control de su vida, y la escritura siempre había sido una cosa sobre la que él tenía el control absoluto. Pero al parecer se volvió de cabeza también.

Pero no más. Levi iba a recuperar el control de su vida y sus escritos. La inspiración le había golpeado por una continuación del Ataque a Eoten que decía algo de las líneas de un niño sobre salvar a la humanidad de los gigantes. Y sí, tal vez Leví le contemplaba en esos ojos azul-verde.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar y ponerse a trabajar, su teléfono celular retumbó en el mostrador. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Un mensaje de texto. Levi lo recogió y frunció el ceño ante la pantalla.

**Auruo: Tenemos un problema, jefe.**

Oh maldita sea. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Eran apenas 23:00 y Levi tuvo que irse. Alguien iba a pagar por esto. Lo más probable con su vida. Cerró su ordenador portátil y lo deslizó de nuevo en su bolso, terminando rápidamente el resto de su bebida que se había vuelto fría durante su crisis interna.

— ¿Te vas ya?—

Maldición. ¿El mocoso tiene que sonar tan abatido? Levi dejó la taza sobre la mesa y sacó el abrigo. — Algo ocurrió con el trabajo.—

— Oh vale. Espero que sea nada demasiado malo —

Levi agarró su bolso y se volvió hacia Eren. Era obvio que el barista se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal, pensó Levi simplemente estaba tratando de ser amable y decirle una mentira. No. Limpia esa mirada estúpida fuera de tu cara. Antes de que pudiera detenerse - su mano había actuado sin su permiso - Levi estaba colocando dicha mano sobre la cabeza de Eren. Su pelo se sentía tan suave como parecía. —No te metas en problemas camino a tu coche —

— N-no — Eren tartamudeó, claramente sorprendido. Sus orejas eran de color rojo, y sólo se extendió a su cara cuando Levi repente agarró el pelo y tiró de él un poco más cerca.

— Y no dejes que nadie te toque otra vez. ¿Me entiendes? —

Él le hizo preocuparse por la moral y la edad y ser un adulto responsable. Haría todo lo que pudiera para no oír esa voz abatida o verlo en su rostro. Este mocoso era su problema y nadie se interpondría en su camino

—Yo - Sí — dijo Eren con desconcierto. —¿Eso lo incluye usted?—

— Yo soy una excepción, mocoso —

Levi lo soltó y se dirigió fuera de la tienda, embolsandose su teléfono después de enviar un mensaje de texto a Auruo.

**Levi: Más vale que sea jodidamente importante.**

* * *

Holaaa! Lamento deveras muchísimo la tardanza, tube algunos problemas, primero entre en mi semana de exámenes en la universidad y no me dio el tiempo de traducir el cap completo, luego mi pc murió, y perdi todo lo que había avanzado del cap,y recién este sábado pude comprar un pc nuevo (me he endeudado un buen de años) y acabar el cap ;-; lo siento mucho ahora si podre retomar las actualizaciones del fic con normalidad. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios 3


	11. Capítulo 11: Un triste, hombrecillo extr

Capítulo 11: Un triste, hombrecillo extraño

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Spiced Pumpkin Latte

Había garabatos de Carla Jaeger "titanes," versiones de tamaño pequeño de ellos - algunos con sombreros de Santa Claus, uno de ellos con una bolsa de regalos, otra andaba en trineo - que Eren había dibujado alrededor de la pizarra. El especial fue escrito en tiza roja y verde, junto con ¡Felices fiestas! Eso sólo podía significar una de dos cosas: (1) Carla Jaeger estaba de vuelta de las vacaciones e insistió a Eren que fuera un poco más festivo, o (2) Eren lo hizo cuando estaba aburrido. Muy, muy aburrido.

Como Jean apartó la mirada de la mesa, vio a Eren salir de la parte posterior luciendo un sombrero rojo de Santa y el ceño fruncido, y sólo podía asumir que era porque el propietario del Little Titan Café estaba en casa.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?— Preguntó Eren, su ceño se crispó aún más profundo.

— Hace apenas un minuto —Jean sonrió, — Bonito sombrero —

— Cállate. ¿Qué quieres? —

— Un blanco mocha latte bailarín —

— Está bien —

Jean casi rió cuando Eren le entregó su bebida unos minutos más tarde. Una cara enojada le devolvió la mirada de la espuma. — ¿Mal día? —

— Algo así— Eren suspiró, apoyado en el mostrador con un codo. — Desde que mi madre ha vuelto que está insistiendo en que yo no hice un trabajo muy bueno con la tienda. Así que ella- —

— ¡Eren Jaeger! —

El barista se estremeció ante la ferocidad evidente en la voz femenina. Carla Jaeger salió de la parte de atrás, con las manos en las caderas, y un ceño muy familiar en su rostro. Siempre perturbó a Jean cuánto Eren se parecía a su madre.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó Eren, haciendo poco para ocultar su exasperación.

—Nada de "ahora qué", jovencito— blandía una hoja de papel en la cara de su hijo — ¿Me podrías explicar esto?—

Él entrecerró los ojos en el papel, apenas notando lo que parecía una 'F' marcado en rojo. — ¿Estabas revisando mis cosas?—

— No. Tu bolsa cayó y todo se derramó, por lo que fui a arreglarlo y lo vio. Yo espero que no estés reprobando tu clase de matemáticas —

— Es sólo una F. estoy pasando — dijo Eren con ligereza, no elegio mencionar que tenía una D. — Además, ¿debemos realmente a discutir esto aquí?—

— Oh.— Carla enrojeció de vergüenza. Ella mostró una sonrisa de disculpa a Jean. — Hola querido, Jean.—

— Hola, señora Jaeger— Jean saludó con una sonrisa amable — ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones? —

— Oh, fue maravilloso — Canturreo — Tengo fotos si quieres ve- —

Justo cuando empezó a llegar a la bolsa de su delantal para sacar dichas imágenes, Eren interrumpió: — Mamá. Vete a casa.—

— Pero-—

Eren comenzó a empujarla por la espalda, — Tú ya has mostrado tus imágenes a todos los clientes que has atendido —

— Yo iba a quedarme y ayudar a cerrar la tienda.—

— No es necesario—

— Pe- —

— Vete —

— -ro —

— A casa —

Salieron al segundo después, la chaqueta de Carla en su bolso y empujaron bruscamente en sus brazos mientras Eren continuó apresurarse a salir de la tienda. Abrió la puerta y dio un beso en la mejilla de su madre: — Te veré más tarde.—

Carla suspiró. —Voy a dejar la cena para ti en la cuidado al cerrar —

—Lo tendre— no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su cara porque cerrar significaba Levi y ser escoltado a su coche. Carla entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, pero se dio la vuelta al chocar accidentalmente con alguien.

— Lo siento — se disculpó con el hombre más bajo, que se hizo a un lado para permitir su paso.

— No, es mi culpa, señora.—

— Llámame si tienes cualquier problema, Eren — Carla dijo mientras caminaba fuera de su coche. Levi la siguió con la mirada, con lo que sólo puede ser descrito como la curiosidad, pensó Eren. Era difícil saber lo que este hombre estaba pensando.

—Tu ...?—

—Madre—

— Ah — Levi entró en la tienda cuando se quitó los guantes de cuero, — Te pareces mucho a ella.—

Eren gimió. —Por favor, dime que no estabas mirando a mi madre.—

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?—

—No lo sé. La estabas mirando raro —.

— Te puedo asegurar que no saldría con tu madre.—

Eren frunció el ceño. —¿Es que mi madre no es lo suficiente para ti o algo así?—

Levi se burló, murmurando, —No es tu madre quien me interesa.—

—¿Que dijiste?—

—Nada.—

* * *

Eren se sentía ... un poco incómodo. Por un lado, Jean y Levi estaban sentados cerca uno del otro - Levi en su asiento habitual, cerca de la caja registradora, y Jean un par de taburetes a un lado. Era sólo incómodo porque uno de ellos era su ex-novio, mientras que el otro era el objeto de su obsesión actual. Estaba casi seguro de que no había nada para preocuparse cuando Jean y Eren había terminado y Levi no se sentía lo mismo por el. O al menos, eso es lo que pensaba. Era difícil decir con los ir y venir de sus interacciones: era frío un momento, sólo para decirle a Eren que nadie más que Levi tenía permitido tocarle.

Se detuvo.

Eso era lo que Levi había querido decir, ¿verdad? Cuando él dijo "yo soy una excepción, mocoso."

Sólo pensar en ello - la manera en que Levi le tocó, sujetó su cabello; suave a pesar de su actitud - trajo su rostro en llamas. Era extraño, de verdad, al recordar todas las veces que jamás había tocado. Ni una sola vez había Levi sido duro. Había habido una firmeza perceptible, una pizca de la crueldad que acechaba a continuación, pero sólo dejó un aleteo en su corazón, un calor persistente que no podía sacudirse. Le perseguía en sus sueños. Lo perseguía durante el día, cuando soñaba despierto. Le perseguía en ese mismo momento, haciendo que sus rodillas se sintieran débiles.

Una de esas rodillas temblorosas golpeó contra el gabinete de mostrador, sacándolo de su estupor. Eren terminó de verter la leche al vapor en la taza, rematado con una pizca de canela y se dio la vuelta, poniendo cuidadosamente el café con leche de calabaza con especias delante de Levi.

— … —

—¿Qué pasa con esa mirada ? —

Levi había mirado su bebida, sólo para volver a mirar a Eren y alzar una ceja — .. Un corazón?—

Y he alli ,diseñado sobre la superficie del café con leche, un corazón. Un estúpido corazón. Eren resistió el impulso de golpear su frente. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido? — Yo ... yo he estado haciendo corazones a la gente toda la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Es un diseño muy común después de la Rosetta —

— Pensé que odiabas hacer diseños del corazón — Jean habló. Estúpido, Jean idiota que necesitaba meter el pie en la boca o en el culo. Preferiblemente ambos.

— Metete en tus propios asuntos,—Eren murmuró entre dientes, los hombros levantados defensivamente. Se acercó hacia Jean, decidido a no mirar Levi en la cara, — ¿No deberías estar dirigíendote a la casa de tu vieja bruja? Probablemente va a empezar a preocuparse si no estás en casa para el toque de queda—

— Oh por favor. Tú vives con tu madre, también —

Eren iba a abofetear la boca de Jean - o el puño en la garganta, lo que sea - pero las palabras hacer _¿Normalmente dejas que la gente te toque?_ sonó con fuerza en su cabeza. Sus manos se cerraron en puños a los costados, la ira y la vergüenza calentaron su cuerpo. Hizo callar Jean con un dedo a los labios en su lugar, "Shh."

¡¿No sabía que Levi estaba allí y que el hombre probablemente podía oírle ?! Ugh. Simplemente dejaría que la tierra lo tragara ahora mismo, por favor y gracias.

— De todos modos,— Jean se apagó, dando Eren una mirada extraña, — yo quería ver si tenías un compañero para el proyecto.—

— ¿Proyecto?—

— Ya sabes, para la clase de discurso — Jean suspiró. — ¿Realmente no prestas atención en todo el día? —

Eren recordaba estar en clase, pero en realidad se había ocupado en un asunto completamente diferente. Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en las formas en que podría hacer que su equipo de incursión pudieran seguir avanzando en Siege Of Orgrimmar*. Y cuando él no estaba pensando en una realidad virtual, sus pensamientos siempre vagaban de nuevo a Levi, específicamente a la otra noche y qué demonios tenía que ha habido sobre exacta-.

— Hola. Tierra llamando a Eren Jaeger —

— Si, claro. ¿Cuál es el proyecto? —

— Ella nos dio una guía ...—

Eren arrugó el ceño, recordando vagamente un documento dado a cabo durante la clase. —Está bien. Sí. Voy a mirarla más tarde. Pero sí, yo seré tu pareja. Podrias solo haberme mandado un mensaje —

— Yo quería un café, y no recordé el proyecto hasta después de entrar aquí.—

Eren iba a llevarle la contraria, pero el timbre del teléfono celular de Jean interrumpió su conversación.

— ¿Vieja bruja? Sí, sí, ya voy. Mujer. Y. — Jean sostuvo el teléfono de su oreja, queriendo nada más que alguien lo matara en ese momento. — Es por eso que no puedo esperar a salir —

—¿No has encontrado a nadie con quien vivir con todavía? — Preguntó Eren como diatriba furiosa siguió desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Jean suspiró. — No.—

— Puede que conozca a alguien — dijo Eren. Hace un par de noches Marco había estado diciendo que estaba buscando un compañero de piso porque Eren se había estado quejando que necesitaba salir. Mientras que no le importaría compartir un lugar con Marco, Eren tenía la esperanza de conseguir un lugar con Armin y Mikasa.

— ¿Te estás ofreciendo? —

Eren puso los ojos en blanco. — Diablos no.—

— Bueno, yo estoy te lo estoy ofreciendo —

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? —

— No —

Y Eren podía ver que Jean estaba hablando en serio. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo. Claro que eran amigos ahora, pero todavía estaría raro, ¿no? Mudarse en con su ex. — Um —

La el sonido de la taza contra el plato sonó fuertemente en la cafetería, llamando la atención de Eren desde Jean a Levi. Él se levantó bruscamente. — Tengo que ir al baño.—

— Bueno ...? —

Como Levi se bajó de su taburete, Jean captó su mirada y un escalofrío pasó por encima de él. No es un "esta frio afuera", sino un "todo se siente frío y sudoroso y ¿por que esta todo tan frio y caliente a la vez?". Debajo de esos ojos de acero había hostilidad subyacente, vehemencia pura y algo más que no podía dejar tranquilo a Jean, quien se encogió en su asiento en el miedo. Fue desconcertante que un hombre más bajo podría infundir tal terror absoluto en él.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? — Jean preguntó cuando el extraño hombrecito, desapareció.

— Estábamos probablemente molestando — , Eren explicó, mirando el ordenador portátil. — Por lo general viene aquí cada noche para realizar su trabajo en silencio.—

— Un poco exagerada su reacción si lo estábamos molestando— , dijo Jean, con lo que llevó el teléfono con cautela a la oreja. — Bueno. Sí. Nos vemos en un rato. — Colgó. — Hablando en serio. Debemos conseguir un lugar juntos —

— De ninguna manera —

—¿Por qué haces sonar como vivir conmigo sería terrible? —

—Oh, yo no lo sé,— Eren enumeró sus dedos, — porque discutimos mucho.—

— No hemos estado discutiendo mucho últimamente.—

— Eres un vago —

— ¿Y? —

— Eres un idiota.—

— Así que eres tú.—

— Ah, y también de fecha anterior. Incómodo —

— Oh. Oh. — Era obvio que el pensamiento no se le había ocurrido hasta entonces Jean mientras sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión. —Correcto. Mi error. Sólo pensé que ambos estábamos bien por ahora que no habría importado —

Maldita sea. —Somos nosotros. Vivir juntos todavía sería torpe. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar? Ya sea podríamos terminar odiándose mutuamente aún más o tal vez alguna cosa se pondría en marcha, y no podemos volver — Eren entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. — A menos que eso es lo que quisieras —

Jean ya estaba de pie mientras se ponía el abrigo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo de una manera sugerente que utilizaba para volver loco a Eren - en el buen sentido. — Puede Ser.—

— Eres un idiota —

— Sí, sí. Tu has salido con este idiota una vez —

—Deja de recordármelo.—

Cuando Jean dejó la cafetería, se le ocurrió la otra emoción que el hombre tenía en sus ojos; después de la hostilidad y la vehemencia era una cantidad agobiante de posesión, como si hubiera estado tratando de decirle a Jean "mantente lejos mierda". Él se quedó fuera de la tienda, mirando por la ventana como el hombre espeluznante regresó a su asiento. Incluso desde el exterior, entre ellos y la ventana de niebla, Jean pudo ver la forma en la cara de Eren iluminó y todo cayó en su lugar.

Pensó en ir al interior para advertir a Eren alejarce del hombre, pero no era de su incumbencia. Y Eren nunca miró de esa manera cuando ellos salian - con una mirada de adoración total y absoluta.

Tacones haciendo clic sobre el pavimento, Jean abandono.

* * *

Una nube negra se cernía sobre Levi. O un aura, lo que sea. De cualquier manera, Eren prácticamente podía ver los destellos de la oscuridad que salia de él.

— Lo siento si te moleste mientras estaba trabajando, —dijo Eren. Poseído. La forma en que Levi martilleo en su computadora portátil le hacía parecer poseído.

Él no respondió-

— Jean es un amigo.— La nube pareció oscurecerse ante la mención de Jean. — Sólo un amigo.—

Se relajó un poco minúsculo.

— Salimos de una vez —

Negro de tono.

— Pero eso fue hace un tiempo. ¡Estamos completamente separados! —.

Un gris oscuro.

Eren se mordió el labio, resistiendo las ganas de reír. — Él pensó que sería una buena idea si compartimos un lugar, pero señaló que sería incómodo por lo que está fuera de la cuestión.—

La nube se desvaneció a un gris opaco. Los dedos de Levi trabajaron menos frenéticamente sobre su teclado.

— Así que pido disculpas de nuevo por molestar —

La fachada fría habitual de Levi regresó. Terminó el resto de su bebida para tenderle su taza a Eren — Más —

Eren sonrió y tomó la copa.

* * *

— Dentista —

— No.—

— Veterinario —

— No.—

— Marino retirado —

— No.—

— ¿Eres un miembro secreto de Daft Punk? —

— ¿Me veo como un miembro de Daft Punk? —

— ¿Sabes lo que son? —

— Yo no vivo bajo una roca.—

— ¿Es que pretendes ser bajo sus cascos? Como una especie de doble de acción? —

— No.—

Eren golpeó un puño contra la palma abierta, — Ah! Lo sé! ¿Trabajas para Rivaille? —

Con un codo en el mostrador, Levi apoyó una mejilla contra sus nudillos. — Algo así.—

— ¿Es su publicista? ¿Editor? ¿Es eso lo que siempre estás haciendo? Edición de sus cosas y escribiendo hasta un montón de crítica constructiva? Aunque es probable que sea más como significar la crítica. Pobre tipo. —

— Deja de saltar a conclusiones, mocoso.—

Eren se encogió de hombros, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Lo único que podía hacer era saltar a conclusiones, después de todo. Tal vez estaba sólo un poco pequeñito, poquito, obsesionada con el hombre. Solo un poco. — Supongo que voy a empezar a cerrar la tienda.—

Cuando Eren comenzó a cerrar la tienda - tomó la copa de Levi para limpiarla, contando el registro, limpiando los contadores - La mirada de Leví lo siguió discretamente. Había llegado a la tienda con el plan de trabajar en su próxima novela. Se puso un poco de trabajo por hacer, pero la mayor parte de la noche la pasó rumiando a ese mocoso cara de mierda coqueteando abiertamente con la otra mierda - aunque estúpidamente lindo - mocoso. Levi estaba perfectamente conteniendo su ira, pero Eren tuvo que ir y calmarlo, casi como si supiera que Levi estaba enojado al respecto.

¡Oh, qué astuto pequeña mierda!

A medida que la noche transcurría, Levi encontró cada vez más difícil concentrarse en su trabajo cuando él siempre estaba demasiado preocupada viendo a Eren por alrededor. Como ahora. Siempre murmurando para sí mismo, la mayoría de las veces Levi podía escuchar no del todo, por lo general en la irritación porque a veces el registro era interrumpido. O Connie dejaba una copa a medio terminar en el mostrador. O maldita sea Sasha,dejando migas por todas partes. Siempre era divertido cuando debía cerrar el registro con los dedos, o se olvidaba de tomar la bandeja de dinero después de que cerró el sistema POS.

A veces era torpe. A veces los cordones estaban desatados y él tropezaba con ellos.

También fue malditamente entrañable verlo rascarse la cabeza mientras calculaba el registro, cambiando ese ridículo sombrero de Santa. Era evidente Eren había olvidado completamente que él incluso lo llevaba.

Levi cerró su laptop y lo metió de nuevo en su bolsa. Vio a una de sus muchas plumas que salen de uno de los bolsillos y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Un mal pensamiento. Un pensamiento que debería ignorar por completo, pero no podía, porque Levi aceptó que él iba a hacer de el mocoso suyo - no necesariamente iba a admitir esas palabras, pero lo hizo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Iba a tener algo de diversión en el proceso.

Y así, sin más preámbulos, Levi tomó una de sus plumas y la arrojó con ligereza detrás del mostrador. Se cayó en voz alta, captando la atención de Eren. — Oops,— Levi arrastrando las palabras. Señaló la pluma roja que se coló en el mostrador frente, —¿Puedes conseguir eso por mí?—

— Claro — dijo Eren, agachándose para recogerla.

Y como Eren inclinó, una sonrisa satisfecha camino a través de los labios de Levi.

Oh-ho ~ no está mal. No está mal en absoluto.

Oh Levi, usted es un triste, hombrecillo extraño.

* * *

Hacía frío afuera, probablemente una de las noches más frías que han tenido desde hace tiempo, y Levi quería nada más que entrar en su coche y encender el calentador. Eren se sentía del mismo modo así que se apresuró cerrado la tienda con dedos temblorosos. Había dejado sus guantes en casa.

Levi chasqueo la lengua cuando a Eren le tomó mucho tiempo para cerrar la puerta. Golpeó las manos del barista y tomó las llaves, insertandolas y acabando de cerrar por sí mismo antes de devolver la llave a Eren. — No te olvides de tus guantes próxima vez.—

—L-lo siento,— Eren tartamudeó del frío.

— Vamos— dijo Levi, se apresuró a tirar de Eren junto con su bufanda. Él sentía demasiado frío para protestar y meter la pata otra vez, casi resbalando en un parche de hielo. — Había querido decirte: Rivaille está escribiendo una continuación de Ataque a Eoten.—

—¡¿R-realmente ?! — Eren jadeó, abriendo los ojos de emoción. —Pero ... ¿por qué ahora? Han pasado años desde que el primero fue escrito —

— Él se inspiró ...—

— Ya veo — Eren sonrió mientras se detuvieron en el estacionamiento. Se quedó tan ridículo como siempre con sus dientes chocando con violencia mientras valientemente sonreía. La punta de su nariz era ya de color rosa, como eran sus dedos, y Levi chasqueó la lengua de nuevo y agarró sus manos. Bajo la luz fluorescente de farolas, Eren parecía pálido, pero había un poco de color a sus mejillas mientras su pulso palpitaba animadamente mientras Levi frotó las manos de Eren entre las suyas.

— También quería encargar a diseñar la portada,— Levi continuó casualmente.

Eren estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir nada, y mucho menos reaccionar cuando Levi se sacó los guantes y se los puso en las manos de Eren. — ¿Q-qué? —

— Hablaremos más la próxima vez — dijo Levi, envolviendo la bufanda de Eren más apretado alrededor de él. — Buenas noches, Eren —

— Buenas noches — dijo Eren débilmente.

Él parpadeó, finalmente, notando los guantes que llevaba. Se sentían muy cálidos alrededor de sus manos, probablemente porque Levi les había llevado primero. Eran un poco apretados alrededor de sus dedos, pero sorprendentemente cómodo.

Bueno, esperaba que Levi no le pidiera devolverlos.

_**OMAKE**_

— No, pero en serio. Conozco a alguien que está buscando un compañero de piso —

— No lo sé. No quiero compartir piso con alguien que no conozco — dijo Jean.

— Él es un buen tipo.— Eren recordó la chica que pidió el número de Marco — lindo, también.—

— Realmente no estoy buscando un compañero de piso 'lindo', Eren,— Jean inexpresivo.

— Si lo se. Pero creo que él quisiera —

— Claro.— Jean pensó en el extraño hombrecito, que lo asustaba y se estremeció. —Porque eres excelente juzgando a los hombres.—

Eren sonrió. — Cierto. He salido contigo, después de todo —.

— ...—

— Tú mismo lo dijiste, cara de caballo —

— Cállate, solo, cállate —

* * *

Notas Traductor: No tengo palabras para disculparme por la tardanza de veras lo siento muchísimo.

Como ven, Levi esta marcando territorio ya 1313, Me dio un poco de pena por Jean, pero seguramente le hara bien si se digna a ser compañero de habitación de Marco.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!, millones de gracias por leer y comentar, ya llegamos oficialmente a la mitad del fic (son 22 capítulos) así que si tienen alguna propuesta de algún fic (terminado) en ingles que les gustaría que tradujera, siéntanse libres de proponermelo, siempre es bueno tener muchas opciones :D 7

Besos

Mono


	12. Capítulo 12: Pocky

Capítulo 12: Pocky

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Alas de la libertad

El sol brillaba. El cielo estaba despejado. Hacía frío, pero Eren estaba abrigado con su chaqueta, bufanda y las manos con guantes de cuero con los que agarró el cuaderno de bocetos.

Solía haber días en que no había nada que temer en la cafetería. Trabajar allí algunos días no era tan malo si no tenía clientes desagradables, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la idea del trabajo lo hacía arrastrar los talones el resto del camino a su coche. Pero este dejó de ser el caso hace unas semanas. Incluso en los días nublados, siempre había una pequeña emoción a su paso. Incluso en las noches gélidas su cuerpo ardía con anticipación. Incluso cuando el resto de su día era una mierda, sus noches siempre terminaban gratamente y él se quedaba dormido con una luz en su corazón y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su cambio de humor no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos más cercanos, especialmente uno, Mikasa Ackerman, que se percata siempre de todo lo relacionado con Eren. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que él no se había alejado de su cuaderno de bocetos durante todo el día, o el hecho de que lo había abierto con la intención de dibujar, pero había mirado hacia afuera aturdido. Y cuando dibujaba, siempre era el mismo hombre. La sola idea de este hombre - este hombre mayor, del que Eren estaba enamorado - tenía a Mikasa apretando sus manos en puños. Quien quiera que fuese, mejor no estubiera jugando con el corazón de Eren, de lo contrario había que eliminar su existencia misma de este mundo y el siguiente.

Se relajó cuando Eren mantuvo la puerta abierta de la cafetería, permitiendo a Mikasa entrar primero. Sus rostros estuvieron al instante abrigados por el calentador del lugar.

— Voy a poner mis cosas en la parte de atrás — dijo Eren, desapareciendo mientras Mikasa fue a tomar una de las pocas mesas disponibles. Connie y Sasha estaban trabajando, junto con un muchacho pecoso que Mikasa vagamente recordaba - Marcos o algo así. Vio a Carla cuando ella salió de la parte de atrás, sus miradas se cruzaron. La mujer mayor sonrió y saludó.

Eren se unió a ella después de que se sentó en su asiento - colgando su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla, dejando la bolsa con su compra de la tienda de conveniencia sobre la mesa, su bufanda roja aun puesta - encorvado frente a ella, cuaderno de dibujo todavía en la mano . Lo puso sobre la mesa para barajar a través de la bolsa y sacar una caja de Pocky de chocolate.

— Eren — Mikasa dijo mientras Eren ojeó su cuaderno de bocetos, comiendo su merienda distraídamente.

— ¿Hm? —

Se detuvo en su último boceto, sacó su lápiz fuera del espiral y reanudó su trabajo en él.

— ¿Quién es a quien siempre dibujas?—

Su mano izquierda - la mano con la que estaba dibujando - se tensó alrededor del lápiz, deteniéndose por una milésima de segundo antes de presionar hacia abajo en el papel. Eren no levantó la vista mientras tomaba otro pocky con su mano derecha. — ¿Qué? —

— Es ese hombre, ¿no es así? El viejo que te gusta —

Esta vez un pedazo de Pocky bajó por el agujero equivocado y Eren tuvo que golpear una vez sobre el pecho para recuperar el aliento. Cuando él no respondió, Mikasa deslizó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, — Iré a conseguirnos bebidas. ¿Qué quieres? —

— Sólo un chocolate caliente bailarín — dijo, evitando su mirada.

Cuando Eren estaba seguro de que Mikasa no estaba mirando, frenéticamente escaneo a través de su cuaderno, pensando que Mikasa debe estar loca para pensar que él siempre estaba dibujando a Levi. Eso no podría ser cierto, ¿no? Tenía que haber dibujado otras cosas. Otras cosas. Otra gente. Pero pues no. Había Levi sosteniendo una taza. Levi en su portátil. Levi escribiendo en un cuaderno. Manos de Levi. Sus antebrazos. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos rasgados y la inclinación de la cabeza y el ángulo de su mandíbula y su camisa de cuello desabrochado y la curva de su cuello y - Eren estrelló la frente hacia abajo contra la mesa.

Nunca se había sentido como una enredadera total hasta ese momento. Su obsesión con Leví lo estaba volviendo loco. Originalmente quería comenzar sobre los borradores para la portada del próximo libro de Rivaille, sólo pequeñas cosas que mostrar a Levi hasta que aprendiera más detalles sobre lo que Rivaille quería. Pero a medida que Eren se sentó y se movío hacia su último boceto, no había ocurrido nada. Terminó dibujando a Levi como lo había sido la última noche en que vio al hombre: la calma mientras calentaba las manos de Eren, la nariz roja bajo el pálido resplandor de la luz de la calle, la respiración visible mientras hablaba.

Mikasa regresó un par de minutos más tarde para encontrar Eren en un estado catatónico. Se sentó y puso la copa enfrente de él. — Eren — ella llamó.

Su nombre le hizo saltar de vuelta a la realidad, su cara se retorció en la desesperación mientras se lamentaba: — ¿Qué voy a hacer, Mikasa?—

Su suspiro fue suave y pequeño. La gente decía un montón de cosas sobre Mikasa, Eren lo sabía. Que ella era fría como una piedra. Una perra estoica. Sin corazón. Que ella sólo se preocupaba por Eren y Armin. Gran parte de la veces Eren se enojaba y les gritaba, o recurría a la violencia física, porque Mikasa no era ninguna de esas cosas. Ella era silenciosa, si; la persona más fuerte Eren lo sabía. Ella podía patear el culo de un hombre adulto y dejarlo indefenso. Pero ella no era cruel o fría o cualquiera de esas cosas crueles gente dicen acerca de ella. Ella era de voz suave y gentil y siempre, siempre tenía su corazón en el lugar correcto.

— ¿Te gusta, Eren?— Preguntó ella para su beneficio. Debido a que Eren no era en absoluto consciente de su entorno la mayoría de las veces, por no hablar de sus propios sentimientos, y la mayoría de las cosas debían de explicarcelas.

— Supongo — se quejó, hundiéndose más en su asiento.

La mirada penetrante que Mikasa le clavó lo tenía luchando para sentarse con la espalda recta y correcta.

— Está bien. ¿está bien? Me gusta. Mucho.—

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Eren se sintió completa y totalmente liberado. Claro que había pensado para sí un montón de veces cuan jodido estaba con sus sentimientos por Levi. Pero admitir en voz alta lo liberó de un peso que no sabía que había estado llevando. No sentía nada más que gratitud por su amiga de la infancia.

— Gracias, Mikasa.—

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida con cuidado. —No me malentiendas. Si pone un dedo del pie fuera de la línea, voy a acabar con él —

Era probablemente lo mejor que Eren guardara para sí las pocas veces Levi le había tocado. No es que él planeara compartir esos momentos con nadie. Nunca. — No hay nada de qué preocuparse.—

— Yo espero que sí. —

* * *

Eren estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse en el trabajo más tarde esa noche. Nada nuevo. Parecía como si la capacidad mental de Eren para operar era proporcional al estado de vestido de Levi.

Hoy en día, Levi estaba vestido casualmente en jeans y una camiseta (había un abrigo y bufanda y un par idéntico de guantes de cuero que se había sacado. Eren se preguntó cuántos pares de los mismos guantes poseía). Siembre había oído hablar de cómo los hombres que vestían trajes de todo el tiempo lucían excepcionalmente bien en ropa casual - jeans en particular. Lo mismo podría decirse viceversa. Eren nunca había estado interesado en nadie lo suficiente como para experimentarlo por sí mismo: hasta ahora. ¿Y mencionó ya que Levi llevaba una camiseta? Debido a que era una camiseta excepcionalmente ajustada y mostraba sus bíceps y señor que estaba excepcionalmente bien, por cierto.

Desafortunadamente hicieron a los brazos de Eren sentirse como ramitas.

Tal vez debería empezar a ir al gimnasio.

Pfft. Correcto. Ahora había sido solo una idea.

Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que Levi estaba, tenía que ir al gimnasio. Nadie, naturalmente, tenía un cuerpo tonificado, o agradables bíceps y antebrazos tonificados, ¿y lo que estaba debajo de la camisa? Probablemente abdominales.

Eren tuvo que golpearse a sí mismo para mantener su mente alejada de divagaciones. No quería tener que lidiar con la nariz ensangrentada, o un - ah - un problema mucho más difícil. No ayudó que últimamente Eren estaba sintiendo todo tipo de frustración sexual. En parte debido a que no podía recordar la última vez que se corrío y sin la ayuda de su parte, y debido a que había estado teniendo sueños últimamente. Acerca de Leví. Acerca de Levi tocándolo. Besandolo. Sosteniéndolo. Haciéndole cosas que no pertenecían a una historia con clasificación para todas las edades.

Y sí, tenía un montón de boxers sucios que necesitaban lavado.

Estaba empezando a pensar que la verdadera razón por la que se sintió atraído por Levi fue a causa de su cuerpo. Seamos realistas, el tipo no era exactamente la definición de cualquiera para guapo. Era bajo. Grosero. No muestra mucha emoción. Y cuando lo hacía sonreír por lo general era una sonrisa burlona. Y cuando él sonreía a Eren de esa manera, una arruga aparecería en la esquina de sus ojos y parecía una década más joven y sus ojos estaban brillantes con algo más que la apatía. Él era amable con Eren cada vez que lo tocaba.

Bueno, bueno, tal vez su enamoramiento no era tan superficial como él quería creer que era. Sólo deseaba que lo fuera. Habría superando Levi mucho más fácilmente.

Eren realmente necesitaba conseguir poner sus pensamientos en orden. Estaba empezando a sonar como una niña enferma de amor de doce años de edad, cuya vida giraba en torno a los niños y los vestidos. Menos los vestidos. Eso trajo oscuros, olvidados recuerdos de juventud, cuando su madre le vistó como una niña porque _aww, ¿O no que Mikasa y Eren se ven tan lindos con las fiestas del té? _Y a veces había forzado Armin vestirse así, y se veía mucho mejor en vestidos que Eren. Su madre hizo poco para ocultar el hecho de que ella quería una niña, pero ella estaba muy feliz de tener un hijo y no se molestó en tratar de tener una hija después de que Mikasa y su familia entraron en sus vidas. Mikasa fue como una hija de Carla y Grisha Jaeger, al igual que Armin era como otro hijo. Los tres eran todos los hijos que sus padres necesitaban.

— ¿Tienes ya lista mi bebida? Me estoy haciendo viejo aquí —

Eren sonrió y se dio la vuelta, entregando Levi su bebida. — Usted ya es viejo —

— Tch. Y sigues siendo un mocoso —

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, de todos modos? —

— Treinta y dos. —

— Oh. Yo tengo veintidós —

— ¿Ves? Sigue siendo un mocoso —

Eren trató muy, muy duramente de no hacer pucheros. No quería que Levi pensara en él como un mocoso. Lo que él quería era que Levi le viera como un adulto. — Soy mayor de edad, ya sabes. Así que no soy un mocoso. —

— Legal o no, tu mentalidad es la de un mocoso. Por lo tanto eres un mocoso —

— Lo que sea. ¿Vamos a discutir los detalles de la cubierta para el libro de Rivaille? —

Él iba a demostrar que podía ser adulto - e ignorar sus insultos y actuar profesional. Tal vez después de que este pequeño proyecto terminara, Levi vería que Eren podría ser serio y diligente. Tal vez vería a Eren como hombre.

— Sí, pero te estabas tomando tanto tiempo para hacer mi bebida que casi se me olvidó —

— Sí, sí. De todos modos, — Eren agarró su cuaderno de dibujo desde el mostrador de vuelta y lo dejó sobre la mesa del bar, y puso una página en blanco sin dibujos de Levi en eli. Chasqueó el portaminas, — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Rivaille busca para la portada? —

Levi juntó las manos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas, su mirada sobre la hoja de papel y la emoción en los ojos verde-azul. — Con el fin de llegar a eso, voy a tener que contar un poco sobre el libro —

Levi mantuvo los detalles al mínimo, sólo le dice a Eren que se lleva a cabo de cien años más tarde después de Ataque a Eoten y que una tercera rama de las fuerzas armadas se ha establecido: La Legión de Reconocimiento. La Legión de Reconocimiento va activamente fuera de las paredes con el fin de explorar y reclamar el territorio de los gigantes. Debido a esto, ellos tienen mucha más implicación con los gigantes que las otras dos ramas, las Tropas Estacionarias y la Policía Militar.

Eren estaba un poco decepcionado por no conseguir más detalles que eso, pero era un milagro haber logrado ser por su cuenta el encargado de diseñar la portada. A menos que solo estaba haciéndolo por que Levi se lo pidio, en cuyo caso es probable que no fuera un milagro.

— Tengo una pregunta.—

— ¿Qué?—

Eren estaba jugando con el rabillo del cuaderno de dibujo, corriendo los bordes una y otra vez con el dedo mientras trataba de seguir siendo informal. — ¿Tu le... dijiste a Rivaille que me dejara diseñar la portada? ¿Porque yo te conté mi sueño? —

— Yo no le dije a Rivaille que hiciera nada. Fue su propia idea —

Él frunció el ceño en confusión. — Pero cómo podía ser su propia idea que yo lo haga si él nunca ha visto mis - — Sus ojos se abrieron. — ¿Ha estado aquí ? —

Levi escondió su sonrisa detrás de su taza. — Una vez.—

— Guau. Me pregunto si he hablado con él. ¿Cuándo llegó aquí? ¿Qué aspecto tiene? —

— Eren, cálmate. Estás mostrando tu lado fanboy—

Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y Levi supo en ese mismo momento que fue una buena idea dar a Eren el trabajo. Había diversas definiciones de la palabra divertido. La versión de Levi de diversión involucraba ver a Eren emocionarse, aturdido y avergonzado. Se alegró de haberle dado a Eren el trabajo porque le gustaba verlo como un niño emocionado sobre ello; le gustaba ver la chispa en sus ojos. A pesar de que probablemente no sería tan divertido si Eren nunca se enteraba de que Levi era el autor que adoraba.

Levi regresó a la tarea en cuestión, dándole los detalles de la visión 'de Rivaille' para la portada. Eren apuntó algunas notas en su cuaderno de dibujo, con los ojos todavía brillando con anticipación y Levi casi podía ver las ideas nadando en su cabeza. Una de esas ideas hizo clic y Eren abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un cliente entró en la tienda.

* * *

Levi contó tres. Tres cajas de Pocky. Eren estaba en su tercera caja de Pocky esa noche - cuarta, pero Levi no sabía nada de la que tenía antes de comenzar el trabajo. Eren terminó la pieza que estaba comiendo y comenzó a dibujar con trazos rápidos, — Yo no sé si usted recuerda, pero una vez hice un diseño latte para usted de alas .—

Cuando terminó cogió el cuaderno de dibujo y se lo tendió a Levi. Era un diseño con alas familiar, uno sobre el otro, pero en el papel parecía más nítida, más anguloso. — Lo recuerdo, sí —

— Pensé que ... tal vez, que podría ser utilizado como logotipo del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento —

— Lo será —

Eren frunció el ceño. Arrancó el papel y se lo entregó a Levi, — Tenga. Enseñeselo a Rivaille. Es su libro, así que ... —

Maldición. Esto no era la idea de que finge-no-ser-Rivaille se volviera un dolor en el culo para Levi — Voy a mostrarcelo —

— Gracias,— dijo Eren, poniendo otra pieza de Pocky entre los dientes. Vio como Levi colocaba el dibujo en su bolso y se preguntó si podía envolver toda su mano alrededor del bíceps de Levi. Probablemente no. Tal vez podría pedirlo por la paz de su mente.

Levantó la cabeza para hacer precisamente eso - sólo vagamente recordando que tenía un Pocky en la boca - pero la cara de Levi estuvo repentinamente mucho más cerca. El corazón de Eren dio un no tan pequeño salto cuando Levi tomó una bastante grande mordida. Bastó para sentir el calor de la boca de Levi.

— T-tú— , Eren tartamudeó, lo que quedaba de su pocky casi cayendo de sus labios. Su rostro se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. — ¡Ese era el último! —

— ¿Qué? — Levi arrastrando las palabras, imperturbable. — Quería tu Pocky —

Eren no estaba seguro de si estaba oyendo cosas, o si realmente estaba frustrado sexualmente, pero una declaración así sonaba increíblemente sucia a los oídos de Eren. No ayudó que Leví estuviera mirándolo de reojo a él con nada más que oscuras intenciones. Cualquier respuesta Eren pensó que le había fallado en ese momento, — Um — .

Levi cerró la boca de Eren con un dedo a la barbilla. — Termina tu Pocky, Eren, o voy a terminarlo por ti —

Un temblor sacudió las piernas de Eren. Estaba agradecido de que ya estaba apoyado en la barra del bar, de lo contrario se habría caído de rodillas. Él no quería otra cosa más que Levi tomara lo que quedaba de su Pocky, tomara lo que quedaba y todo de Eren, podía imaginar cómo se sentiría. ¿Sería el beso exigente? ¿Caliente? ¿Feroz? ¿Se burlaría de Eren?, ¿Haría sentir las piernas de Eren tan débil como lo hicieron?, ¿Se podía mantener de pie?, ¿Sería devorado?

Tal vez si le preguntaba muy bien, talvez si le rogaba, quizás Levi realmente lo devoraría y eso era todo Eren quería. Ser devorado por este hombre.

Y Levi podía verlo en sus ojos. Podía verlo en la forma en que se pusieron vidriosos y de alguna manera el chico logró mirar tanta confusion y adorables y encendidos, todo al mismo tiempo y se llevó Levi por la pared. Este chico. Era un testimonio de la fuerza de voluntad de Levi. No creía en Dios o un dios, y tal vez lo estaban castigando mediante el envío de Eren. Se burlaba con este joven, carne fresca en la que Levi ansiaba hundir sus dientes

— Yo —, Eren empezó a decir, deteniéndose para terminar la pieza de Pocky en su boca, ya que se estaba volviendo aguado y Levi aún lo miraba y ninguno de ellos se había movido, como si ambos habían estado esperando a que el otro entrar en acción. Quiero besarte. Quiero que me beses. Te deseo. Me gustas. Muchas palabras, pero ninguna de ellas salió excepto una, —Teléfono —

Eren se retiró a la parte de atrás como un cachorro asustado, dejando Levi solo. Se cubrió la boca con una mano, el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, recordando lo terriblemente cerca que estuvo de besar al barista. Mocoso estúpido. Eren sólo tenía que mirar a Leví como si quisiera ser besado y podría haber seguido adelante con ello y echarle toda la culpa a Eren después.

Pero no. Ahora no era el momento para besar mocoso - no es como si el él quisiera ir por ahí besando mocosos. Sólo un mocoso de ojos verde-azul - no importa lo mucho que su inmoralidad tratara de convencerlo.

Levi tendría que ser paciente. Tendría que esperar a que un día cuando Eren tuviera menos miedo, menos nervioso a su alrededor. Si él no lo asustó ya.

Si él podía esperar tanto tiempo era completamente otra cuestión.

* * *

Eren se quedó mirando su teléfono celular. Su primer instinto fue llamar o enviar un mensaje a Armin y Mikasa, pero vaciló. Mikasa probablemente estaba durmiendo a estas alturas, y aunque no la llamara ella sabría que algo andaba mal, vendría, y mataría a Levi. Armin probablemente sería un poco más paciente; sabría que Eren no querría ser interrogado, y no iba a curiosear. Él acababa de estar allí. Y Eren apreciaba a Armin por eso. Pero eso no era lo que necesitaba, tampoco.

No sabía lo que necesitaba, para ser honesto.

Necesitaba un coche nuevo que no se descompusiera cada par de semanas.

Necesitaba un nuevo par de pantalones vaqueros que no estuvieran rotos en los extremos.

Necesitaba desaparecer esos sentimientos.

Necesitaba más camisas blancas porque todas las manchas que tenían no se iban.

Necesitaba a Levi para besarlo.

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su teléfono. Golpearlo contra su frente no resolería ninguno de sus problemas, pero le hacía sentirse mejor en una especie de manera dolorosa. El dolor era una distracción de sus pensamientos, qué era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Eren se desplazó a través de sus contactos hasta que encontró un cierto nombre.

**Eren: estás despierto?**

Deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su delantal y se dirigió al frente al sentir el tintineo de una campana. Leví aún estaba en el mostrador, tecleando en su ordenador portátil. Tres chicas universitarias se acercaron al registro riendo entre ellas, trayendo con ellas una ráfaga de aire frío del exterior. Eren tomó sus órdenes y pasó los siguientes cinco a diez minutos haciendo sus bebidas. Pensó que sintió la mirada de Levi en él a veces, pero cada vez que miraba, los ojos del hombre estaban firmemente en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil.

Su teléfono celular vibró en el bolsillo, pero Eren no lo miró hasta que se acabó de servir las bebidas.

**Cara de caballo: sí estoy despierto.**

Desde que se separaron, Eren había cambiado el nombre de Jean en su teléfono a "Cara de caballo", claro su ruptura había sido mutua, pero eso no significaba que Eren no había estado un poco enojado en ese momento. Él nunca se molestó en cambiarlo de nuevo.

**Eren: quieres pasar el rato? ya acabé en el trabajo**

Cuando llegó el momento de partir, Eren estaba seguro de que Leví era consciente de cuan torpe y nervioso estaba, porque él se detuvo de repente en medio de la zona de aparcamiento y se volvió hacia Eren. Al principio no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a Eren con sus ojos grises y un pequeño surco entre las cejas delgadas.

—A Rivaille le gustará tu diseño, estoy seguro.—

Eren no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa, porque aquí estaba este hombre confuso tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor a su manera. Todavía había algo de tensión en él - no todo iba a desaparecer en el corto plazo - pero Eren se sentía mucho más relajado. — Gracias.—

— Buenas noches, Eren.—

— Buenas noches.—

Tal vez mañana intentaría decir el nombre de Leví. Pero esta noche ...

**Cara de caballo: Seguro. ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?**

**Eren: utopía.**

* * *

_Notas traducción:_

Lo sé, soy una horrible, terrible persona. La universidad de verdad me consumió este semestre, y pese a mis intentos no pude salvar un ramo, jodida anatomía ;-;

Ahora por fin estoy de vacaciones y puedo volver a las traducciones y actualizaciones regulares, les juro que no abandonaré esta traducción. Además que también les tengo una sorpresa! Próximamente comenzaré a traducir el fic "The Intern" de la autora Lutte, quien amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo. Así que atentos a mi perfil de FF. que pronto subiré el primer capítulo.

L s amo

Besos

Mono


	13. Capítulo 13: maid special

Capítulo 13: maid special

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Eren en traje de Maid

—¿Es esto realmente necesario?

Carla sonrió inocentemente, pero Eren conocía a su madre lo suficientemente bien como para saber la naturaleza siniestra que se ocultaba debajo. Ella era un genio maligno que todavía disfrutaba disfrazar a su hijo de niña, incluso cuando ya era un adulto. —Bueno, todos votaron el tem maid, así que sí. Esto es absolutamente necesario.

Uf. No ayudaba que la mayoría del personal de Little Titan Café fuera mujer, dejando poca o ninguna competencia entre una maid o día de los deportes con temas en la tienda (no es que Eren se preocupara por los deportes. El problema era el tema de las maids ). No hace falta decir, Eren, Marco y Connie no habían tenido una oportunidad en la protección de suorgullo de hombres.

Aunque, cuando Eren asomó la cabeza por la puerta de atrás, Marco y Connie parecía que estaban pasándola bastante bien con sus trajes de maid; Connie más, por lo que se pavoneaba y batia sus pestañas hacia los clientes. Marco era el mismo de siempre: la toma de pedidos con una sonrisa. Ninguno de ellos parecía perturbado por su estado de vestir, lo que irritó a Eren mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar. ¿No se daban cuenta de lo completamente humillante que era esto? Maldita su madre y sus malos caminos.

—Eren— habló de la mujer, su voz sonaba un poco demasiado cantarina para su gusto. —¿No estás olvidando algo?

Miró por encima del hombro con ojos cautelosos, sólo para que ellos se ensanchan. — Oh no. No absolutamente no. Ya estoy llevando esta cosa ridícula. No voy a llevar eso. No me pueden hacer más — Para probar su punto, él señaló con el dedo hacia su uniforme de maid. Era un poco demasiado corto en los extremos, pero los boxers azul asomaban desde debajo de los volantes. Volantes. Eren nunca pensó que estaría en un problema así en su vida adulta, pero era hoy; había algo en la plataforma, en el gorro que llevaba, en los dobladillos del vestido negro de seda. El delantal estaba atado descuidadamente en la parte posterior. Medias hasta el muslo, zapatos negros pulidos y un lazo alrededor de su cuello terminado el traje.

Carla chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación. — Connie y Marco no hicieron un alboroto por esto.

— ¿Y? — Eren resopló, con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva. — Soy más hombre de lo que son ellos.

Ella apretó los dedos contra la frente en un gesto exagerado,— ¿Deseas que tu querida madre llore? Tu padre no estaría co...

Eren salió corriendo hacia el vestidor, arrebatandole las bragas y liguero de sus manos mientras pasaba, para cambiarse.

Carla sonrió en señal de triunfo.

* * *

_Lindo, Eren_ ... Mikasa tomó una foto con su teléfono, sin importarle el ceño fruncido que empañó el rostro de Eren.

—Ni. Una. Sola. Palabra. — Masculló con los dientes apretados. Armin se debatió entre la simpatía y la risa. — Dame tu teléfono, Mikasa.

Ella tomó otra imagen. — No.

Eren se torció. — ¡Mikasa!

—Cliente, Eren,— señaló Marco, justo a tiempo, también, porque Eren estaba a punto de saltar por encima de la barra del bar y tomar el celular de Mikasa por la fuerza.

Eren tomó una respiración profunda y se volvió hacia el nuevo cliente en la caja registradora. El hombre parecía aturdido, sin duda preguntándose por qué no había ninguna de las maid mujer que trabajan (Sasha se había ido hace cinco minutos, todavía con su uniforme), y Eren sabía que iba a ser una larga noche. Por desgracia para él, después de una hora de silbidos y algunos "_perdón, tire algo accidentalmente, ¡puedes recogerlo por mi?_", Eren odiaba tener razón. Por una vez. Y ahora que Marco y Connie se había marchado por la noche, se quedó completamente solo y tenía que valerse por sí mismo.

— Oi, Armin, tom una foto de nosotros, ¿sí?— Preguntó Jean mientras sostenía Eren en una llave de cabeza, su otra mano hacia arriba en un signo de la paz.

— ¡¿Por qué estás aquí ?! — Eren exigió, luchando para deslizarse fuera del brazo de Jean, pero Armin y Mikasa ya había tomado unas cuantas fotos. Traidores, ¡los dos! Pisó el pie de Jean y clavó el tacón de su zapato hacia abajo.

—Ow, ¡maldita mierda Eren!— Jean entre dientes, liberando al barista. Él levantó la pata y se masajeó justo por encima de sus dedos del pie. — Creo que me rompiste algunos huesos.

—Bueno,— Eren resopló. — Voy a romper un poco más que eso como esas imágenes se publiquen.

Jean cojeó hacia el taburete vacío junto a Mikasa. Decidió no decir en voz alta que no había planeado compartir las imágenes con cualquier persona, ya que probablemente sería una sentencia de muerte instantánea, y que prefiería no morir jóven, muchas gracias. Todos los pensamientos de muerte y dolor en dedos del pie izquierdo se alejaron de su mente cuando su teléfono vibró con las imágenes que Armin tomó.

— Envíame esos, también, — dijo Mikasa al mirar por encima del hombro de Jean para admirarlas.

— Ya lo hice,— sonrió Armin.

—Gracias — dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas brillando felizmente mientras sostenía a su teléfono en reverencia absoluta.

— Ustedes me están _matando _— gimió Eren. ¿Cómo demonios eran estas personas sus amigos, de todos modos? Incluso al crecer siempre parecían disfrutar de su sufrimiento. Lo que más le molestaba era que _normalmente _Mikasa estaría de acuerdo en todo lo que Eren quería - en su mayor parte - pero esta noche era muy resistente. — Espero que sepas que aun tengo fotos tuyas vestido de mujer, Armin.

Se encogió de hombros. Eren no sabía cuando empezó, pero a medida que se hacía mayor Armin, se hizo cada vez más consciente de lo mucho más inteligente que él era que los demás. Era similar a la madre de Eren en la forma en que, si bien ambos eran agradables en el exterior, había una, naturaleza manipuladoramente traviesa que nadie vio venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde. O hasta que te enfrentas a una de sus sonrisas de superioridad, soy-consciente-de-tu-dolor de Armin. Tal como a continuación. —Era un niño. No me importa.

Era imposible obtener algo más de Armin.

Eren suspiró y se frotó las sienes. La única cosa que podría hacer que esta noche se volviera peor era si Levi viniera caminando, y sólo podría terminar en un desastre con sus amigos allí. Sólo podía esperar uno o dos resultados: A) Levi simplemente no se presenta o B) que se fueran antes de que Levi llegará a la tienda. Pero no había forma de saber a qué hora se irían cuando Jean preguntó con curiosidad acerca de los dibujos que Eren había mencionado, a lo que Armin entró en absoluto detalle el cómo Carla los utilizaba para vestirlos con ropa femenina. De alguna manera Eren logró excluir esa pequeña pieza de información acerca de su vida de Jean cuando salian, y ahora que el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa, Jean estaba golpeando su mano sobre el mostrador y se reía. Eren preguntó si podía conseguir que se callara metiendole un palo de escoba en la garganta.

No es que Jean estuviera dando a Armin su completa atención. La mitad de ella se pasó varias veces mirando a Eren mientras barría el suelo con rabia. Había muchas razones porque a Jean le gustaba la señora Jaeger: ella nunca dijo mierda de Eren, ella podría conseguir que Eren hiciera cualquier cos, ella siempre hizo el mejor spaghetti cada vez que Jean venía a cenar, ella nunca se enojó con ellos cuando se quedaban hasta tarde jugando juegos de video, un montón de veces había enviado a Eren a la escuela con un almuerzo extra para Jean, tenía un gran sentido del humor y era muy guapa. Ella realmente se superó a sí misma en esta ocasión, sin embargo. Dios bendiga a esa mujer por poner a su hijo en un traje de maid.

En lo personal, Jean habría preferido que Eren no llevara esas medias hasta el muslo, pero él no podía odiarlos demasiado, no cuando estaban unidos a un liguero. Si había una cosa que Jean había estado obsesionado desde que conoció a Eren, fueron sus piernas. Al estar allí en el café, con los muslos desnudos trajo de vuelta una avalancha de recuerdos de una época en que esas piernas se envolvían alrededor de su cintura, o sobre los hombros cuando él- —Tierra a Jean.

Parpadeó, de mala gana quitando su mirada de las piernas er, Eren — ¿Eh?— Miró a Armin (Mikasa había desaparecido para ir al baño),

Los ojos azules brillaron con conocimiento. — Tiene un poco de baba allí.

Jean se sonrojó y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la manga.

— Ya sabes, Eren parece hablar de ti mucho más últimamente — comentó Armin con una naturalidad perfeccionada que Jean tuvo que repetir las palabras en su cabeza. — Teniendo en cuenta que dejó de hablar de ti por completo después de que ustedes terminaron.

Se encogió de hombros. — Hemos estado saliendo últimamente.

Armin dio una evasiva mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café con leche. — Como amigos.

Por alguna razón, esas dos palabras tensaron a Jean, quien respondió con irritación. — Sí. Como amigos.

— Porque le gusta otra persona.

Jean suspiró. — Ya lo sé.

— Así que, ¿no estás pasando el rato con Eren porque tienes motivos ocultos?

—Por supuesto no.

Armin miraba desde la esquina de su ojo.

— Bueno, tal vez al principio. Pero entonces... —Jean interrumpió, recordando cómo la cara de Eren se iluminaba en torno a ese enano de una manera que nunca hizo en torno a Jean,— Estamos haciéndonos buenos amigos.

A veces se preguntaba si los dos no la hubieran cagado a su manera, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes; si Eren lo hubiera mirado como lo hizo hacia el enano de traje. Jean sacudió esos pensamientos. No había ningún punto en darle vueltas al pasado, cuando tuvo frente a el a Eren en un uniforme de sirvienta, o incluso si no había ninguna posibilidad de volver a estar juntos, al menos podría disfrutar de la vista.

— Me pregunto a cuánto podría vender estas imágenes — Armin reflexionó mientras veía las fotos en su celular.

Jean pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. — Déjame entrar en el negocio y estoy seguro de que podríamos hacer un montón de dinero en efectivo.

—Hacer un montón de dinero en efectivo ¿haciendo qué?

Los dos se congelaron. El aura amenazante fría palpitante detrás de ellos era demasiado familiar. Ellos no tuvieron que darse la vuelta a reconocer la voz, tampoco. Mikasa era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, después de todo.

Los dos niños chillaron al unísono, — N-nada, Mikasa.

* * *

Cuando Eren pensó que su día no podía ser peor, que no creía que fuera de esta manera. Hoy en día se estaba convirtiendo en una de esos vamos-a-ver-cómo-Eren-puede-perder-otro-tornillo-más días, debido a que Ymir y Christa habían aparecido también. Ymir procedió a burlarse de él y lo obligó a más fotos y - bendiga su alma angelical - Christa trató de detenerla, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer cuando ymir estaba teniendo demasiada diversión con la difícil situación de Eren. Eren pasó el tiempo tratando de mantener su vestido abajo debido a la necesidad constante de Ymir para tratar de parpadear toda la tienda.

Eso no fue lo peor de todo, tampoco. Annie y su pandilla de habichuelas mágicas y Macho Man estuvieron allí. Junto con varios otros compañeros de clase. La mayoría de ellos no pedían nada, para su desconcierto. Eren sólo podía preguntarse si el universo estaba jugando una broma enferma de él por hacer que todos los que conocía entraran a la tienda justo el día que el no quería ver a nadie.

(El "universo" con el nombre de Mikasa Ackerman que quería que todos puedan ver Eren vestido de manera adorable-. Por lo tanto ella envió un mensaje de texto a todos)

Y, sorprendentemente, ninguno de ellos fue lo que encabezó la tarta de la peor noche de Eren. Nope

Del mismo modo que Eren pensó que su noche finalmente se fue calmando después de que sus amigos se fueron, alguien que Eren esperaba que nunca tendría que ver otra vez llegó al Little Titan Café; alguien que era alto y rubio y se llamaba Erwin-algo. Sí, Eren había memorizado su nombre y todavía no podía dejar a un lado sus celos hacia el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la caja registradora, una grata sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro. Pero esta vez estaba acompañado por una mujer morena con gafas.

— Bienvenido al Little Titan Café — Eren recibido con un tono no tan amigable con el cliente. —¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?

— ¿Se celebra algo especial hoy?— Preguntó con curiosidad Erwin.

— El propietario insistió en tener una temática de maid hoy — fue la respuesta contundente de Eren, entrecerró con irritación los ojos cuando los ojos de Erwin mostraron su diversión.

— Estoy contento de haber decidido pasar, entonces.— Había algo en su tono que Eren encontró sospechoso. Sonaba ... travieso?

— ¿El es Eren?— La mujer interrumpido mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador, sorprendiendo a Eren cuando sus narices estaban a meros centímetros de distancia. Ella agarró su mano y la sacudió con gusto. — Mi nombre es Hanji, Hanji, Zoe. Soy la edit- amiga de Levi.

Era casi difícil de creer que una mujer tan fuerte, excéntrica era amiga de Levi. —Uh, gusto en conocerte?

— Así que tu eres el que ha inspirado a nuestro querido Levi,— continuó. Eren sólo podía parpadear, el significado de sus palabras se le escapaba por completo. Inspirado a Levi por qué? — Sabes, solo habla de tí. Y él no habla mucho y cuando lo hace, siempre menciona tu nombre nombre. Es lindo, de verdad. Es un estoico todo el tiempo, pero en realidad es sólo un gran blandengue y puedo ver por qué es colado por ti.

—Um …

—Ahora, ahora, Hanji,— intervino Erwin, tirando suavemente lejos de Eren. — Vamos a ordenar ahora, Eren — Está bien, Eren no estaba seguro de antes, pero fue bastante obvio había lgo coqueto en el tono del hombre, pero él no estaba al 100% seguro por lo que eligió dejarlo pasar — me quedo con un doble Americano blindado— igual que antes, pensó Eren.

— Y un colosal —Hanji empezó a decir.

—Descafeinado para ella — terminó Erwin. El sabía que no necesitaba más cafeína. — Para llevar.

Aliviado de que no se quedarían más tiempo, Eren tomó sus pagos y los vio tomar su camino un par de minutos más tarde, con sus bebidas en la mano. Erwin jugueteó con su teléfono, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Hanji estiró el cuello para obtener una buena vista de la pantalla.

— Creo que debería hacer esto mi nuevo fondo de pantalla —, reflexionó Erwin.

— Levi te mataría si lo viera— Hanji señaló, admirando la imagen de Eren ir a tientas mientras hacía sus bebidas. Se deslizó sus gafas más arriba en el puente de la nariz, sacando su propio teléfono y mostrando una imagen de Eren Inclinado, — El mío es mejor.

Eren quedó tras de ellos desconcertado, perdió su conversación sobre él cuando la puerta se cerraba.

* * *

No fue hasta 22:32 que Levi finalmente se acercó al Little Titan Café, agotado por completo de su día. Ese maldito Auruo, no pudo hacer frente a la mierda por un solo día, ¿verdad? Levi suspiró cuando la cafetería apareció a la vista, a la luz de la ventana brillante en la oscuridad, la noche de invierno. No quería nada más que estar dentro de un sitio cálido, bebiendo un café caliente hecho para él por un cierto barista. Se sentaría allí el resto de la noche mientras Erentrataría de adivinar la profesión de Levi. Él fingiría no estar enviando miradas secretas a Eren. Más le - Levi se detuvo en seco cuando la puerta delantera de la tienda se abrió de golpe y un hombre - sin duda un cliente - fue arrojado a la acera.

— Si alguna vez te veo por aquí de nuevo, Voy a patear tu culo tan duro...— Levi no podía verlo, pero reconocí la voz enfadada de Eren— que no serás capaz de sentarte derecho por el resto de tu vida , tus hijos no serán capaces de sentarse derechos, los hijos de tus hijos no podrán, tampoco, y sus hijos no serán capaces de ... — El hombre se puso de pie, casi deslizándose en su prisa por alejarse — Sí que mejor corre, pedazo de escoria de mierda.

Levi observó después con diversión, haciendo su camino en torno a la puerta principal, — Parece que va a tener una buena ...

Bueno ... ¿qué iba a decir de nuevo? Alguna cosa. Palabras tal vez? ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras? Él debía saber esto. El era un escritor. Los escritores usan palabras, pensó. ¿verdad? Los escritores escriben. Correcto. Por lo tanto, las palabras. Pero todos y cada uno le falló en ese momento cuando vio de Eren en - y aquí, las palabras le fallaron una vez más.

En vano trató de poner dos y dos juntos. Eren era una cosa. Sí, había una palabra familiar. Vestido. Esa era otra palabra. Dos palabras. Eren más el vestido. Levi estaba haciendo progresos.

Sus labios se movían. Los labios de Eren se movían. Hablando. Otra palabra que entiende Levi. Se le ocurrió que Eren estaba hablando, el ceño fruncido con preocupación mientras agitaba una mano delante de la cara de Levi.

—¿Estás bien?— Levi de repente se detuvo y se congeló - su expresión tan en blanco como nunca - era preocupante para Eren.

— Sí —dijo Levi, la voz sonó mecánica, los movimientos se sintieron tan mecánicos mientras se abría camino en la tienda. Su cuerpo funcionaba con el piloto automático, haciendo su camino hacia el bar donde solía sentarse, su mirada no puede quitarse de Eren que caminaba delante de él. Eren. Vestido.

_Medias_, una nueva palabra invadió su cerebro que no funcionaba correctamente. Que estaba trabajando un poco más rápido ahora, varios de los nuevos términos se deaban a conocer: Vestido corto. Delantal. Liguero. Levi no podía apartar la mirada de las correas de liga, no hasta que Eren regresó a la parte posterior de la caja registradora. _Uniforme de Maid_ finalmente goteaba en su mente y las posibilidades en cuanto a por qué Eren arrojó un cliente fuera de la tienda se precipitaron en el.

—¿Ese hombre …te estaba acosando? —, Preguntó Levi, dándose mentalmente a sí mismo palmaditas en la espalda por la pregunta.

—Eh, — Eren hizo una mueca, siendo más consciente de sí mismo en presencia de Levi mientras tiraba de los dobladillos de la falda hacia abajo, — El estaba agarrando algo.

— Ya veo — Levi logró soltar, dejando caer su bolso en la barra del bar sin mucha delicadeza. Tal vez debería ir tras el hombre y enseñarle una cosa o dos acerca de lo que no debe tocar. Pero tenía otras maneras de lidiar con lo que - la gente - que no le gustaba, — ¿Te dijo su nombre?

— Estoy seguro de que saldría en el recibo de la tarjeta— dijo Eren, notando la falta de hostilidad en el tono de Levi por completo. — ¿Por qué?

— Tengo curiosidad — dijo Levi. Pero Eren finalmente se había percatado de la falta de curiosidad en sus ojos. La curiosidad se suponía que era inocente. No se suponía rebosar con intenciones asesinas.

—... Creo que pagó con dinero en efectivo.

Así que el hombre vivirí para ver otro día, por desgracia. Levi se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en la silla. —¿El traje?

— Maid-tema. Idea de mi madre — suspiró Eren.

Levi no estaba seguro de si debía maldecir o alabar existencia de la mujer. No sólo se las arregló para vestir a su hijo con algo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, sino que se permitió a Eren desfilar alrededor con eso. Toda la noche. No hay duda de que dándole a otras personas toda una imagen a la vista. Levi se cubrió la boca con el fin de amortiguar un gemido molesto. Qué edad tenía, ¿quince años? Sentir celos por algo tan sencillo como otros que buscan en lo que era suyo. Pero no importa si esto se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la mejor noche de Levi.

Y habría sido la mejor noche si otros clientes dejáran de vagar en la tienda, robando su tiempo con Eren. Pero al menos podía ver al chico alrededor mientras atendía a un cliente después del siguiente; La presencia de Leví hacía a los clientes replantearse su decisión de siquiera mirar a Eren (que estaba confundido en cuanto a por qué la gente seguía evitando el contacto visual. Más cuando mirada a Levi, el hombre siempre estaba escribiendo en cuaderno, sin portátil con él esa noche) .

Sí. Un adulto de ojos brillantes, que lo único que quería era doblarlo sobre la mesa y follarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

Y ¿cómo se atreve Eren a ocultar sus piernas cada noche en esos pantalones vaqueros raídos, ridículos de él? Bueno no. Tal vez debería haberlas mantenido ocultas porque ahora eran marcadas para siempre en el cerebro de Levi. Como si sus noches de insomnio ya no fueran ...

Levi se frotó los párpados. La paciencia, la paciencia. Sólo acabaría asustando a Eren si saltara sobre sus huesos. Y no creía que los pocos clientes que quedaban en el almacén lo apreciarían, tampoco.

El barista vaciló antes de hacer su camino a la barra del bar, guardarlo para el final porque estaba un poco nervioso al estar tan cerca de Levi esta noche. Había una extraña, aura ahogada alrededor del hombre, y se sintió muy consciente de sí mismo en el estúpido traje que le hizo llevar su madre. Eren suspiró y se acercó, empezando por el extremo más alejado del mostrador mientras lo limpiaba.

— Pon un poco más de esfuerzo en eso, mocoso — arrastro las palabras Levi.

Eren frunció los labios y limpió con más fuerza.

Pasó un poco demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, tomándose demasiado tiempo por pulgada su camino hacia él, y era obvio para Levi que estaba tomando su tiempo a propósito. — Un poco lento, ¿verdad?

— Yo-yo estoy simplemente asegurandome — murmuró Eren, sin entender por qué su cara se sentía tan roja.

Los dedos de Levi alrededor de la pluma se apretaban a medida que Eren se acercaba. Así que tal vez no iba a saltar sobre los huesos de Eren - todavía - pero al menos podía permitirse algunas cosas, ¿no? Estaba siendo paciente, después de todo. Se merecía un premio.

Una vez Eren estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Levi dejó que la curiosidad sacara lo mejor de él cuando él se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y levantó la parte posterior del vestido de Eren con su pluma. Sí.

Eren llevaba bragas.

— ¿Oh? No está mal.

— L-Levi!— Eren chilló, agitando un poco con sus manos hacia atrás, sosteniendo su vestido hacia abajo. Se volvió de un rojo brillante hasta las puntas de su cabello.

Levi simplemente sonrió, agitando su pluma hacia el barista agitado y nervioso.

Valió la pena. Eren dijo su nombre.

* * *

Notas Traductor:

Si lo se, soy un ser humano horrible, pero hey! les traje este cap con una sorpresa, vallan a mi perfil que está listo ya el estreno del fic The Inter de Lutte (que tambien pueden encontrar en mi perfil, Monoceros, en Slasheaven) . Estará lleno de cosas suculentas que les fascinaran!, espero su apoyo con esa traducción tambien para seguir trayendo mas en en futuro!

Besos

Mono


	14. Capítulo 14: Hombre de jengibre

Capítulo 14: Hombre de jengibre

Bienvenido al Little Titan Café!

El especial de hoy: Latte de pan de jengibre

— ¿Siempre tienes que usar eso?

Eren tiró la bola de pelusa en el extremo del sombrero de Santa rojo con un suspiro. — Sí — Se puso a hacer la bebida de Levi. Por ahora, sabía que cada vez que el hombre se acomodaba en su asiento quería dejarse sorprender, sobre todo si pasado un par de minutos había y que aún no había realizado un pedido. Terminó el café con leche de pan de jengibre con especias con infusión de crema batida - canela, clavo y jengibre - y un chorrito de melaza dulce. —Te ves cansado hoy.

Levi estaba cansado. Mucho más cansado de lo que normalmente estaba. No podía recordar un momento en el que se sentía tan agotado como ese día, pero se alejó el momento en que entró en la cafetería; el calor derrite los granos de invierno que lo habían hundido. Una agradable sensación lo llenó con el primer sorbo de su bebida, se mezclaban el de las especias y algo dulce incendió su lengua y garganta. —Fue un largo día.

— De caza recompensas, ¿eh?— Eren aventuró con una sonrisa juguetona que hacia a menudo Levi tuvo ganas de sonreír. Se contuvo antes de que la contracción en sus labios podría convertirse en nada más que eso.

—Admiro tu determinación, te concedo eso.

— ¿Tal vez lo suficiente para recompensarme?—, Preguntó Eren. La pregunta era bastante inocente, pero le trajo recuerdos de los sueños y por qué Levi estaba tan agotado porque no había conseguido dormir - ¿cómo podía dormir cuando fue constantemente acosado por pensamientos indecentes, donde él está haciendo cosas indecentes a este descerebrado, apenas-adulto niño? A Levi le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Eren no había querido darle otro significado a la pregunta que no sea una respuesta para saciar su curiosidad: ¿qué hacía Levi para ganarse la vida?

—Te recompensaré con una historia,— dijo finalmente, — sobre el hombre de pan de jengibre.

Eren hizo una mueca. — Ya sé que historia. Se escapa antes de ser comido.

—Bueno, sí,— Levi estuvo de acuerdo con otro sorbo de su bebida. —¿Pero sabes cómo termina?

—Supongo que se lo comen.

—Sí. En el final —, dijo Levi. —Todo el mundo quiere un pedazo de él, pero él es demasiado rápido para todo el mundo. No es hasta que se encuentra con un río que se encuentra con un zorro astuto, viejo.— No se menciona en la historia si el zorro fuera viejo o no, pero para los propósitos de Levi, el zorro lo era. — El hombre de pan de jengibre lo engaña para subir a la cola del zorro con el fin de escapar a través del río. Pero el hombre de pan de jengibre se pone rápidamente húmedo por lo que se sube a la espalda del zorro, y luego la nariz del zorro. — Él sostuvo la mirada de Eren, y por un momento olvidó el barista que le estaban diciendo un cuento para niños. — El zorro arroja al hombre de pan de jengibre en el aire y lo atrapa con su boca y _snap_. Ese es el fin del hombre de pan de jengibre.

—Eso es un final terrible.

—No para el zorro.

— ¿Por qué me cuenta esta historia de nuevo?

Levi se inclinó contra el mostrador, con los hombros levantados en un encogimiento de hombros, —Como una advertencia.

Eren frunció el ceño, confundido. — ¿Una advertencia para qué?

— Para tener cuidado de viejos y astutos zorros.

Eren rió - un poco desconcertado, pero sobre todo lleno de diversión e incredulidad, — No se preocupe. Zorros no vienen por estos lados.

Eso es lo que piensas, pequeño hombre de pan de jengibre.

* * *

Ahora que las cosas finalmente se han calmado en el café, es que fueron capaces de discutir el arte de la cubierta para el próximo libro de Rivaille. —Te dije que aprobaría tu diseño.

Un rubor calentó las mejillas de Eren mientras trataba de reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara. Era difícil contener su emoción cuando alguien que tenía en tan alta estima aprobada de algo que hizo, pero había algo mucho más emocionante en la mirada de complicidad de Levi. Como si estuviera diciendo que era lo suficientemente bueno y que todos los elogios los merecía.

Eren tomó el bosquejo que había esbozado de Levi, casi sin mirar el papel a medida que lo dobló y se lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros. — Me adelante y empecé algunos bosquejos reales para la portada, pero te voy a mostrarlos cuando haya algo para ver realmente. ¡Oh! Pero hay una cosa que quería mostrarle.

Busco a través de sus bolsillos frontales, la envoltura de un paquete de goma de mascar, una pegatina y algunos envoltorios de Tootsie Roll que dejó en la barra del bar. Levi arqueó una ceja, recogiendo la etiqueta con curiosidad. _Utopía_ fue impreso en letras, azul negrita, la 'o' en la forma de Saturno. —¿Utopía?

Eren sacó un arrugado, doblado papel con un "¡ajá!" — Oh, Utopía es un restaurante de 24 horas con unas máquinas de juegos super cool.— Él desdobló el papel y lo alisó sobre la superficie plana tal como Levi coloca la etiqueta hacia abajo, perdiendo rápidamente el interés en ella, —Así que ya sabe que mi madre se inspiró en el primer libro para este café y los titanes? Bueno, ella me ayudó a diseñar el gigante de la clase de 50 metros usando nuestro colosal uno y…

Era fácil de escuchar a Eren parlotear acerca de algo con lo que estaba realmente entusiasmado. El esquema de la clase gigante de 50 metros fue impresionante. Levi podía ver las similitudes entre la imagen del titán colosal que fue impreso en la gran copa de muestra y la mucho más grande, la versión más intensa en el papel. No era muy frecuente que Levi deseara poder hacer cosas que no podía, pero cuando se enfrentó a los talentos de Eren y la sonrisa de Eren, se preguntó qué sería capturar en una pintura, en un croquis, en algo distinto de las palabras, porque a veces las palabras no eran suficientes y que era todo lo que Levi tenía.

—¿estas escuchando?

—Sí —, dijo Levi sin perder el ritmo.

—Realmente te ves cansado,— Eren señaló. Las líneas debajo de los ojos de Levi eran más profundas de lo habitual, pero su expresión se mantuvo tan imperturbable como siempre. —Tal vez debería ir a casa.

—¿Y quién se asegurará de que llegues a tu coche en una sola pieza?

Eren rodó los ojos. Uno no pensaría, pero Levi era en realidad una especie de mono en su propio camino. No hubo burla en su pregunta, ningún indicio de él cuestionando la masculinidad de Eren y su capacidad para cuidar de sí mismo. Fue una simple pregunta; una simple cuestión de Levi preocupándose lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Eren estaba bien al final de la noche y su manera sencilla, contundente de hacer las cosas - a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces en que todo lo que hizo fue confundir a Eren - volvió sus entrañas en papilla. — _Me aseguraré._

Levi le restó importancia. —Todavía tengo que trabajar un poco. Está bien.

—¿En escribir su próxima galardonada canción?

Levi resopló en su bebida. —Tus suposiciones son cada vez más y más ridículas.

—Oh, busqué en Google puestos de trabajo hace un par de noches. ¿Sabías que hay puestos de trabajo para los probadores de sueño? Que claramente no lo hace teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que se ve...

Levi interrumpió su comentario—¿Alguna vez has considerado la posibilidad de que lo que hago para vivir está destinado a ser mantenido en secreto?

Eren parpadeó. — Bueno sí. Así que, probablemente, lo otro sería,¿un asesino? Va a tener que matarme ahora que lo he descubierto? ¿Alguna vez ha jugado Assassin's Creed?

A veces, Levi no podía seguirle el ritmo a este mocoso.

— Oh, eso me recuerda. Yo estaba en Utopía la otra noche con Jean y estábamos jugando SoulCalibur en la arcade y ambos nos eligió Ezio y-

— ¿Jean? — Interrumpió Levi.

— Sí. Recuerdas a mi amigo, ¿verdad? El tipo con el que salía. De todas formas...

La mano de Levi alrededor de su taza se relajó mientras la liberaba, no queriendo aplastarla con la irritación que ardía bajo su piel. Este _Jean_ estaba apareciendo un poco demasiado a menudo ahora que Levi pensaba en ello. Que aparecía en la tienda. En la conversación. Al parecer, viéndose con él la otra _noche_, lo que significa que lo más probable es que fuera directamente después de que Eren salió de trabajo hasta que no se sabe qué hora intempestiva de la mañana. Tamborileo con los dedos con impaciencia mientras Eren hablaba sin cesar sobre algún juego que a Levi le importa nada. Ninguno de los cuales tenía sentido ¿porque lo que hizo Ezio de SoulCalibur tenía que ver con Assassins Creed?

—...y qué conseguimos un empate en la segunda ronda que era una locura, pero luego la tercera ronda que fue como...

—Eren, cállate.

Su boca se cerró. El silencio marcando un segundo después del siguiente, Levi se tomó un momento para llevar la taza a su boca mientras Eren estaba inquieto, nervioso, tratando de averiguar lo que dijo mal. No fue difícil (averiguar, que fue), y Eren al instante lamentó mencionar el nombre de Jean. Por alguna razón, a Levi no le gustaba - probablemente porque lo encontraba desagradable - Eren se preguntó si tenía más que ver con el hecho de que ellos estuvieron juntos, y menos que ver con la personalidad plasta de Jean. Sólo se podía esperar.

—Le...

Una mirada feroz.

—vi.

Se relajó un poco. ¿El mocoso siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo el nombre de Levi más fácilmente ahora? Levi se mantuvo suspendido en su asiento, con el rostro sin dejar ver para nada a la ira que lo quemaba dentro. —¿Cuál es tu relación con él, Eren?

—Te lo dije antes, sólo somos amigos —, dijo Eren, paciente y desconcertado y desconfiando de la tranquilidad que el hombre fingía. La tensión que llevaba era prácticamente palpable.

Eren estaba contento por la interrupción cuando un cliente entró en la tienda - ¿cuántas veces la campana lo salvó? - Porque no podía entender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Levi. Eso era en parte por qué había pasado el rato con Jean cuando lo hizo, y en parte porque su propia mente había estado en crisis esa noche y todo lo que Eren quería hacer era tener un momento donde se sintiera como él de nuevo: menos confuso y desorientado y obsesionado por un hombre. Jean no había hecho ninguna pregunta, no le habían molestado en cuanto a por qué quería pasar el rato, no había tocado el tema acerca del hombre mayor del que se estaba enamorando Eren. Y por eso, Eren estaba agradecido. Todo lo que hicieron fue comer con la compañía de Hannes, el cocinero, y jugaron juegos de video hasta que el sol salió y recordaba el pasado sobre sus días de escuela secundaria y Eren se sentía como él de nuevo.

Su mente se sentía más clara, menos confusa. Necesitaba nivelar su cabeza cuando se enfrenta a Levi. Necesitaba ser él mismo.

Eren le entregó la bebida al cliente. Los vio salir de la tienda, el rugido de un vehículo se oyó antes que la puerta terminara de ojos verdes del caribe volvieron a Levi, brillantes y honestos; eran el tipo de ojos que Levi quería capturar con las palabras: —Yo no lo amo, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Nunca lo querría.

Tal vez eso era exactamente lo que Levi había estado pensando porque toda la rabia y - se atreve a admitirlo - los celos se había ido así como así. Reconoció la mirada en los ojos de Eren; que era algo que él reconoce en sí mismo, la realidad de que ninguno de ellos había estado enamorado.

Se le ocurrió entonces lo extraño que era su relación. Aquí estaba Eren asegurándole que él no estaba enamorado de alguien, que nunca lo había estado, y ninguno de ellos lo cuestionó. Ninguno de ellos cuestionaron los celos irracionales de Levi, la necesidad de Eren de calmarlo, por la que se sintieron obligados a hablar y estar cerca uno del otro. Era extraño y peculiar y nuevo y diferente y natural. Es sólo ... era.

Pero Levi quería más. No sabía lo que implicaba más, solo que le había venido espontáneamente a la cabeza un día, y desde entonces, Levi sabía que no estaría dispuesto a dejar que otra persona tuviera a Eren. Ya se trate de esa mierda con cara de caballo desagradable que colgaba de Eren con el pretexto de amistad, o alguna otra persona al azar.

El era el zorro y Eren era su presa.

Corre, corre tan rápido como sea posible, pequeño hombre de pan de jengibre.

* * *

— Oh, hey chicos.

Armin sonrió disculpándose mientras Mikasa se le quedó mirando a su vez, subiendo su bufanda más sobre su cara mientras su mirada se estrechó. Eren se apartó del mostrador - dónde había estado arreglando el boceto del gigante de 50 metros con vistas a Levi de vez en cuando en su ordenador portátil - forzado una sonrisa en su rostro. No estaba preparado para que Mikasa supiera quién era Levi, pero sabía tan pronto como ella vio al hombre que le recordaba de los bocetos de Eren.

— Yo quería pasar — dijo Mikasa, con voz suave por debajo de la bufanda — ya que estamos viajando para los nacionales mañana por la mañana.

La sonrisa de Eren se relajo. — Voy a hacer sus bebidas, mi regalo.

Mientras que él se fué, Levi regresó a su computadora portátil, haciendo una pausa cuando sintió la intensidad de una mirada en él. Captó la mirada de Mikasa con el costado de los ojos.— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Eres tú el que encargó a Eren el arte de la cubierta del libro de Rivaille? — ,Preguntó ella, el tono suave de antes se había ido.

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo sabe que no eres algún tipo de fraude?

— Mikasa — Armin trató de intervenir, pero Levi se dio la vuelta en su silla de modo que se enfrentaba a ellos, con un brazo apoyado en el mostrador.

— Él no lo sabe a ciencia cierta — Levi estuvo de acuerdo — pero confía en mí.

— Él es tonto.

— Probablemente.

Armin vio a Eren conversando con un cliente, demasiado ocupado para escuchar su conversación. Las confrontaciones siempre lo ponían nervioso. Especialmente cuando Mikassa estaba involucrada.

—Si te estás metiendo con él ...— Dejó la amenaza flotando entre ellos.

La cabeza de Levi se balanceaba arriba y abajo, en un movimiento de cabeza paciente — No lo estoy, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— Aquí tienen chicos — dijo Eren un poco de prisa mientras dejaba sus bebidas en el mostrador — uno de los baños está obstruido así que debo ir a arreglarlo.

— Vamos a volver al rato — dijo Armin con simpatía. — Diviértete con eso.

Eren les despidió con la mano mientras corría al baño — ¡Buena suerte, Mikasa!

Ella no se fué, sin embargo, mientras daba un paso más cerca de Levi, ojos azules profundos y oscuros como una noche sin nubes. — A Eren le gustas y confía en ti. No sé porqué. Tal vez usted es una persona genuina que está tratando de hacer que sus sueños se hagan realidad. Pero si rompe eso, o lo que sea para hacerle daño, esté preparado para hacer frente a las consecuencias.

—Es bueno saber que tiene este tipo de amigos protectores — dijo Levi, y lo decía en serio. — Pero yo puedo asegurar que no hay malas intenciones involucradas — Si no, hubo un pequeño detalle que Levi no se atrevió a mencionar:. Que quería golpear a su amiga, — pero aún así, yo no te conozco suficientemente bien como para intimidarme por tus amenazas.

Mikasa tiró el pañuelo hacia abajo para que pudiera ver el ceño fruncido suave en su cara, —No. No soy yo a quien debe temer. Es el hecho de que, en caso de que traicionara la confianza de Eren, él nunca le perdonará. Ven, Armin.

Era gracioso, de verdad. Mikasa pensó que lo estaba advirtiendo acerca de las esperanzas de Eren con pedirle la portada de su libro. Pero eso no tenía de qué preocuparse porque Levi era completamente honesto acerca de eso y tenía toda la intención de usar su diseño para la próxima portada del libro. Dio la casualidad de que sus palabras estuvieron cerca de acertar - el secreto guardado de Levi siendo Rivaille. Como si no hubiera contemplado la idea de cómo Eren reaccionaría si supiera la verdad. Era todo lo que se preguntaba cuándo Rivaille surgió en su conversación. Ya sea si Eren lo perdonaría, lo odiaría o no quisiera volver a verlo.

Un suspiro de cansancio abandonó sus labios, tan pronto como los amigos de Eren habían desaparecido. Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, las palabras de su proyecto de libro mirando la derecha de nuevo, siempre el recordatorio de su alias.

— Déjame adivinar, — dijo Armin mientras se dirigían a su coche. — Realmente querías pasar para poder ver a ese tipo.

—Sí — respondió Mikasa, sin molestarse en negarlo.

—¿Y?

—... Se ve como un enano.

Armin rió. —Ahora estás siendo mala.

* * *

— Lo siento por eso — Eren se disculpó mientras se lavaba y desinfectarse las manos. — Espero que mi amiga no le diera ningún problema.

El que se refiriera expresamente a su amiga no pasó desapercibido por Levi. — De ningún modo. Fue una conversación esclarecedora.

Eren quería preguntar qué quería decir con eso, sino que vio a la hora y maldijo. Despejar el inodoro tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba y la tienda había cerrado hace dos minutos. Se limpió las manos y rápidamente se fue a cerrar la tienda. — Lo siento. Déjame terminar todo esto.

— Deja de pedir perdón y simplemente hazlo.

—…Lo siento.

— Tienes buenos amigos — dijo Levi después de que Eren terminó de cerrar la tienda y todo lo que quedaba era para apagar las luces. Eren se puso los guantes que Levi le habían regalado, consciente de la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro cuando movió sus dedos. Uno de estos días, ese mocoso iba a ser la muerte de Levi.

—Sí — Eren apagó las luces de la tienda. Las lámparas de la calle iluminado por las ventanas. En realidad no podían verse unos a otros en la penumbra, sólo las siluetas de sus cuerpos y el parpadeo de las miradas mientras se abrían camino a la puerta. — Conozco a Mikasa y Armin durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. No sé lo que haría sin ellos.

—Eren.— En la oscuridad, sus movimientos se detuvieron, la mano de Eren flotando sobre la manija de la puerta. Su cuerpo se retorció para hacer frente a Levi y él le podía ver un poco mejor ahora que estaban más cerca de la ventana. Eren se dio cuenta de que no llevaba guantes, pero habría jurado que tenía otro par que llevaba distinto a los que le dio a Eren. ¿Tal vez los dejó en casa?

Eren ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente. —¿Hay algún problema?

_Sí_. Por supuesto que había algo malo. Había algo terriblemente mal; mal porque su confesión era espesa en su lengua, y este era lo más cercano a una que Levi nunca había llegado. No era la de ir a la iglesia para confesarse. Él no era el de compartir secretos, para sentirse tan absolutamente obligado a no mentirle a alguien. No es que Levi hizo un hábito de mentir. Él nunca dijo la verdad, prefiriendo mantener las cosas para sí mismo. Pero estaba Eren, con la luz desde fuera detrás de él, con los ojos brillantes estúpidamente todavía visibles en la oscuridad de la tienda, preguntando y tranquilo. Sí, las palabras de esa chica - Mikasa, ¿verdad? - Llegaron a él más de lo que debería.

— ¿Levi?

El entendió ahora por qué Eren siempre tenía una expresión soñadora en su cara cada vez que Levi decía su nombre. Había algo dulce en cuanto a oír su nombre de labios de Eren, algo que llamaba su atención, algo que le daba ganas de escuchar su nombre una y otra vez. Ahora que Eren parecía más cómodo diciéndolo, Levi no quería que se detuviera. Era el único nombre que debe decir, el único nombre que debería decir Eren. No Jean. No Rivaille. No de cualquier otro hombre. Sólo _Levi_.

—…No importa.

Un destello de decepción cruzó el rostro de Eren, pero fue reemplazado con la comprensión mientras se abría camino a Levi y suavemente agarró una de sus manos, para su sorpresa. Eren se hacía cada vez más audaz con sus pocos momentos de afecto en los últimos tiempos, no era que le molestara a Levi. Permitió que el barista le tirara fuera de la tienda, ninguno de ellos queriendo soltarse cuando Eren apresó su mano con su mano libre.

No se atrevió a tratar de dejarse llevar hasta que llegaron a la zona de aparcamiento, e incluso entonces, Eren no soltó mano en todo el camino.— Bueno, que tengas buenas noches.

Levi asintió, mirando como Eren se daba la vuelta para irse, pero él tiró de su mano hacia atrás al instante con un tirón firme de la mano de Levi.

—Ah… — Eren empezó a decir, tartamudeando a un alto cuando Levi levantó el brazo y rozó sus labios sobre los nudillos del guante cubierto. Eren no podía sentir el calor de los labios a través de la piel, pero sintió la punzada de los dientes también a través de ellos y los ojos de acero que lo miraban fijamente, cautivadores en la noche. Llenaron a Eren con un tipo diferente de frío, un frío calor que le dio una sensación nerviosa.

— Buenas noches — murmuró Levi, el tono mezclado entre la oscuridad y la miel cuando sus dedos se deslizaron de la mano de Eren, los tacones de sus zapatos resonando en el silencio.

Eren se agarró la mano al pecho, preguntándose por qué se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo; preguntándose por qué se sentía como si estuviera atrapado por algo que no podía escapar.

Es demasiado tarde para correr ahora, pequeño hombre de pan de jengibre.

* * *

NT: Hola! no se preocupen! nunca jamás abandonaría una traducción, lo mismo va para The Inter, pronto sacaré el segundo cap. Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo, yo soy super feliz de poder traerles estos tremendos fics en nuestro idioma.

Besos.

Mono


End file.
